Todo lo que amo
by Jack Volcano
Summary: Tras la derrota de Boo la vida ha seguido su curso. Videl y Gohan son la pareja más feliz de la tierra y después de dos años juntos han decidido mudarse a su propia casa. Pero como bien sabe Gohan la paz no es eterna. Viejos enemigos han decidido que es la hora de clamar venganza sobre el joven Sayajin... ¿Será Gohan capaz de proteger todo lo que ama?
1. Capítulo 1: Distracción

**Esta es mi primera historia sobre la genial pareja de DBZ que me encanta, así como de la serie, espero que os guste. Tengo la historia pensada pero no sé cuanto puede ocuparme así que me lanzaré a la aventura XD**

 **Sed libres de comentar y de hacer las críticas constructivas que queráis, soy nuevo en esto de los fanfic pero espero que la historia no sea demasiado mala xD**

 **Marchando el primer capítulo**

Distracción

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde la derrota de Boo, sin embargo solo un puñado de personas recordaban todo lo ocurrido, Shenlong se había encargado de ello tan solo seis meses después de que todo terminase.

Pero a pesar de que la Tierra había gozado de paz y no había sido amenazada durante ese tiempo, en el monte Paozu, en la zona 439 del este, tres personas luchaban suspendidas en el aire, de forma aparentemente encarnizada, como casi todas las tardes.

Los miembros de la familia Son con sangre Sayajin nunca dejarían de entrenar aunque nada ocurriese, estaba en su naturaleza, por eso Goku, Gohan y Goten salían muy a menudo para batirse y seguir incrementando sus fuerzas. Los tres vestían prácticamente el mismo uniforme, un kimono de color naranja sin mangas y con el cuello ancho, encima de una camiseta azul oscuro y un cinto y muñequeras del mismo color.

Se movían muy rápido, para un humano normal sería casi imposible distinguir con claridad los puñetazos y patadas que intercambiaban, generando pequeños choques que desprendían energía.

Ninguno de los tres se había transformado aún, habían decidido comenzar así para tratar de aumentar su nivel en su forma inicial, de este modo todas sus transformaciones serían más poderosas.

Estaban tan concentrados en el combate que ninguno de los tres se percató del Ki bastante más bajo que se acercaba a ellos.

Videl aterrizó casi debajo de ellos, sonriendo un poco y fijando sus ojos azules en Gohan. En estos dos años la joven se había dejado crecer de nuevo el pelo hasta la altura de los hombros, y con dieciocho años su cuerpo se había transformado ya en el de toda una mujer, con unas curvas y facciones más adultas y definidas que las que tenía cuando conoció a Gohan yendo al instituto.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo mucho que su novio había cambiado también desde entonces.

Seguía con su mismo peinado habitual, negro y en punta hacia arriba con ese característico mechón de pelo en su frente, pero su forma física había incluso mejorado y también a él se le notaban facciones más de hombre que de adolescente.

Sin embargo no era físicamente como más habían cambiado los dos jóvenes. Gohan ya no era ese chico inexperto y ingenuo que llegó al instituto Orange Star de Satan City hacía dos años y al que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que vestirse con un traje y casco extravagantes para luchar contra el crimen dando discursos y haciendo posturas ridículas. Todo lo ocurrido con Boo, el haber sido entrenado por el decano de los dioses y haber sentido dentro de él todo ese poder, que Boo le hubiese absorbido y después haber volado en mil pedazos junto con la Tierra, le habían hecho madurar y no dejar las cosas pasar, poder superar su timidez y decir y hacer lo que deseaba, sobre todo en lo referente a Videl... La muchacha sonrió ligeramente, recordando el momento en el que se dio cuenta de ese cambio en él…

 **********FLASHBACK************

"Pero por desgracia Vegeta y Gohan han muerto" las palabras de Goku resonaban en la mente de Videl una y otra vez, mientras se encontraba sentada en una de las cornisas del palacio de Kaio.

Chi Chi se había desmayado y Bulma había gritado y llorado a causa del dolor, pero ella simplemente se negaba a creerlo, a aceptarlo, a pesar de que todos le decían que la energía de Gohan se había disipado, que ya no estaba en este mundo… Se había dado cuenta de que le amaba, y se negaba a admitir que habían perdido su oportunidad. Mientras los demás se centraban en conseguir que los pequeños Goten y Trunks dominasen el arte de la fusión, ella miraba al cielo mientras lloraba en silencio, esperando a que Gohan volviera.

 _Unas horas después_

Todo había sido muy rápido y muy extraño, Boo había aparecido y Piccolo se lo había llevado para enfrentarse a los niños en esa sala en la que un día en la tierra era como un año entero… Sin embargo el único que había salido de allí fue el monstruo, que los convirtió a todos en chocolate y acto seguido se los comió.

Sin embargo de pronto se encontraron de nuevo en el palacio, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Bulma mencionó algo sobre las bolas de dragón, Videl no sabía a qué se refería pero al parecer alguien las había utilizado para resucitar a todos los habitantes de la tierra y dejar todo como si Boo nunca hubiese existido…

"Escuchadme todos, habitantes del planeta tierra" una voz grave e imponente, que Videl estaba segura de haber escuchado en alguna parte, resonó en las mentes de todas y cada una de las personas vivas en la tierra "vuestras casas han sido reconstruidas y habéis sido devueltos a la vida, pero la amenaza del monstruo Boo, el que os asesinó a todos y cada uno de vosotros, aún no ha terminado. Ahora mismo un aliado muy valiente está peleando contra ese terrible monstruo, y lo está pasando muy mal… ¡Necesitamos vuestra ayuda! Alzad las manos hacia el cielo y dadnos vuestra energía, no os preocupéis si os cansáis muy rápido, es normal, pero nos ayudará a vencer de una vez por todas a Boo"

Videl no sabía que pensar, pero si ese hombre decía que podían vencer a Boo de esa forma entonces merecía la pena intentarlo.

"¡Es Vegeta!" dijo Bulma entonces "¡Es verdad, es la voz de Vegeta!"

¿Vegeta? Pensó Videl. Vegeta era el nombre del que supuestamente había muerto junto con Gohan… Pero si les estaba hablando… Su esperanza de que el joven que amaba siguiese con vida crecieron aún más.

Todos alzaron las manos y sintieron como drenaban su energía… A partir de ese momento no tuvieron demasiada información de lo que sucedía, solo que los terrícolas al principio se negaban a hacer lo que se les pidió, pero cuando su padre, Mr. Satan, intervino y les habló, finalmente accedieron, pero no sabían como se estaba desarrollando la batalla.

Al cabo de un rato muy tenso, durante el que Videl no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente, se escuchó un ligero golpe sordo a sus espaldas, y al girarse pudieron ver a Piccolo que había aterrizado detrás de ellos.

Krillin se dio la vuelta y sonrió, emocionado. "¡Mirad es Piccolo!"

Videl sonrió de medio lado… Se alegraba de que estuviese bien, pero no podía evitar pensar que todos estaban regresando menos él… Hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, y al girarse le vio… Gohan…

"Estás vivo…" su expresión pasó del asombro a cerrar los ojos y volver a derramar lágrimas, lanzándose contra el joven y comenzando a golpearle una y otra vez con los puños en el pecho, mientras le gritaba "¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¿Por qué no has dado señales de vida? ¡Todos decían que estabas muerto!"

Esos golpes evidentemente no le hacían el más mínimo efecto a Gohan, que se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza con expresión confusa, un gesto que los dos hijos de Goku habían heredado de su padre.

"Lo siento, Videl, no quería que te preocupases tanto…" sin embargo la joven de pelo negro y corto no dejaba de golpearle.

"¡Eres idiota, idiota, idiota…!" el semi-Sayajin sonrió entonces, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que la amaba, lo supo en el momento que la ira le invadió al verla brutalmente humillada y apaleada por Spopovich… y se arrepintió de no habérselo confesado al enterarse de que Boo la había matado, por eso no quería perder más tiempo.

Agarró de forma delicada pero segura sus muñecas, deteniendo sus puños, y la besó sorpresivamente.

Al principio Videl abrió mucho los ojos y se tensó por completo, pensó en, quizás, apartarle, pero enseguida cerró los ojos y se relajó, dejándose llevar y devolviéndole el beso, llevando sus manos al cuello de él y acariciando su pelo…

Fue un beso inexperto, simplemente juntando sus labios, pero cargado de amor, que les hizo templar a ambos mientras que él la alzaba ligeramente del suelo por la cintura bajo la atenta mirada y las sonrisas pícaras y felices de sus amigos…

 **********FIN DEL FLASHBACK************

Sí, definitivamente fue en aquel preciso instante en el que se dio cuenta de que Gohan había cambiado, y aunque su actitud reservada y tímida la había conseguido enamorar en primera instancia, le gustó mucho ese nuevo Gohan más decidido, no tardó en decirle que la amaba y desde entonces habían estado juntos.

El sonido de un golpe sordo a su lado la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, volviendo a la realidad. Goten, el hermano pequeño de Gohan, que se parecía de una forma absolutamente excepcional a su padre Goku, acababa de caer al suelo de espaldas, Videl fue a acercarse para ayudarle pero el pequeño ni siquiera reparó en su presencia.

Goten se levantó y miró hacia arriba con enfado, mientras tensaba los puños, Videl no pudo evitar pensar que resultaba muy tierno con esa expresión… Sin embargo la hierba bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse en hondas, antes de que un aura dorada envolviese al pequeño Semi-Sayajin, provocando que su cabello, antes de color negro y alborotado casi exactamente como el de su padre, se elevase hacia arriba, volviéndose también del color del oro, mientras que sus ojos pasasen del negro al color verde azulado.

Una vez en la forma de Super Sayajin, Goten despegó de nuevo.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" con un grito furioso atacó a su padre y a su hermano, golpeándolos a ambos en sendos puñetazos y haciéndolos volar unos metros lejos de él.

Gohan y Goku miraron al guerrero de nueve años que se colocaba en guardia, antes de transformarse ellos también para reanudar la pelea, solo que esta vez Videl no era capaz de seguir sus movimientos.

La joven se sentó en la hierba para esperar a que terminasen, sabía perfectamente que no era una buena idea interrumpir uno de los entrenamientos de los Son.

Resultaba irónico, la verdad, Gohan nunca había sido como los demás Sayans que Videl conocía. Goku, Vegeta, Goten y Trunks adoraban pelear y por lo que sabía se emocionaban cuando aparecía un rival que supusiese un desafío… sin embargo Gohan siempre había sido más bien pacifista, por lo que le había contado y por lo que ella misma había visto entrenaba para mantenerse en forma y estar preparado para defender la tierra, pero si podía evitar una confrontación lo haría, al contrario que los demás miembros de su raza… Sin embargo ahora mismo se le veía disfrutar, con una sonrisa de medio lado en la cara mientras intercambiaba golpes con su padre y su hermano.

La pelea se prolongó unos minutos, antes de que Goten volviese a caer a su lado, boca arriba. El pequeño volvió a su forma original y resopló. Incorporándose y quedando sentado en el suelo. Cruzó los brazos y miró hacia abajo, hinchando los carrillos en señal de enfado y molestia.

"No es justo" dijo el semi-Sayajin. Videl rió entonces y le alborotó el pelo, haciendo que le niño se diese cuenta por fin de su presencia. "Tranquilo, Goten, seguro que dentro de unos años eres capaz de vencerles, eres el niño más capaz que conozco para las artes marciales"

En el rostro de Goten se dibujó un sonrisa ilusionada al ver a la novia de su hermano a su lado (siempre le había caído muy bien Videl), estaba claro que ya se le había olvidado el enfado que tenía antes.

"¡Videl!" Saltó a abrazarla mientras gritaba contento, pero el grito debió de ser más alto de lo debido, ya que en el aire Gohan miró un momento hacia el suelo al escuchar el nombre de su novia, pagando caro ese momento de distracción cuando el puño de su padre le impactó en la cara con fuerza, seguido de una rodilla en el estómago.

Goku siguió presionando a su hijo mandándolo a volar de una patada, se llevó dos dedos a la frente para aparecer detrás de Gohan y detener su avance con un puñetazo hacia abajo usando los dos puños, haciendo que el Semi-Sayajin cayese al suelo haciendo un ligero cráter por el golpe…

Gohan se levantó y se frotó la parte trasera de la cabeza por un momento, le sangraba el labio, pero no tenía ninguna otra herida significativa. Volvió a su estado normal y suspiró, se había vuelto a distraer, era algo que debía corregir si quería tener alguna oportunidad de vencer a su padre en un entrenamiento.

Sin embargo enseguida esos pensamientos desaparecieron de su cabeza cuando se dio la vuelta hacia su novia, esbozando una feliz y enamorada sonrisa.

"Hola, Videl" la muchacha, que seguía con Goten en sus brazos, dejó al niño en el suelo para acercarse de forma algo insinuante hacia el joven Son, levantando una ceja "Hola Gohan, parece que te has distraído… ¿Estás bien?"

Gohan rió un poco de forma nerviosa y se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza "Sí, tranquila, no ha sido nada… Solo que no te esperaba tan pronto y al verte me he sorprendido… Ya sabes" Videl puso cara de preocupación perfectamente fingida, justo antes de reparar en el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de la comisura de los labios de Gohan, cayendo por su barbilla.

"Gohan, estás sangrando… ¿Te duele?" llevó su dedo pulgar a los labios de su novio para limpiarle la sangre en un movimiento sensual y travieso. El Semi-Sayajin no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, a pesar de la nueva seguridad en sí mismo adquirida no se esperaba algo como eso y su timidez salió a relucir "¿Eh…? N-No… Que va… Es solo un rasguño…" Videl sonrió más ampliamente, acercando su rostro poco a poco al de él "Bueno, será mejor que me asegure"

La joven llevó sus labios a la comisura de la boca de Gohan y le besó, fue un simple roce, como una caricia, pero fue suficiente para hacer que el hijo mayor de Son Goku se estremeciera, no importaba cuantas veces hubiese probado los labios de Videl, siempre le harían temblar.

Miró un poco al suelo y sonrió tímidamente "Creo que todavía me duele un poco… ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo?"

Videl sonrió a su vez, sin poder evitar reír un poco por la reacción de Gohan, colocó una mano en el rostro de su novio y volvió a buscar sus labios, esta vez tomándolos por completo en un beso algo más intenso y apasionado, provocando que ambos cerrasen los ojos mientras Gohan posaba una mano en la cintura de ella, hasta que se separaron, esbozando una sonrisa y sin perder el contacto visual. "Estoy encantado de verte, Videl" dijo entonces Gohan.

"Ugghh… Qué asco" Ambos se giraron para mirar al hermano pequeño de Gohan, sentado en la hierba mientras los observaba con cara de repugnancia y se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás con sus manos agarrando sus pies… Rieron un poco y se separaron, reparando en que Goku, que ya había vuelto a su forma normal, les miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado y los brazos cruzados.

"Videl, me alegro de verte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Gohan no nos había dicho que venías" Videl miró al padre de su novio y asintió un poco, con una sonrisa amable, siempre le había caído bien Goku, no era tan histérico como Chi Chi y no les presionaba tanto para que… Bueno, para que les diesen nietos.

"Hola, Goku, siento haber distraído a Gohan" saludó ella con una sonrisa, mientras Goku ensanchaba su sonrisa al ver como las manos de los dos jóvenes se entrelazaban sin que ellos se diesen cuenta "Tranquila, no es culpa tuya, Gohan necesita mejorar su concentración…" no siguió hablando al sentir como algo o alguien tiraba hacia debajo de su pantalón.

Goku miró a su hijo pequeño mientras su mini-yo llamaba su atención "Tengo hambre" el Sayajin rió pero al instante siguiente su estómago rugió. Se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y sonrió "Creo que yo también. Vamos, Chi Chi habrá preparado ya la comida"

Los cuatro despegaron entonces para volar hacia la casa de los Son.

 **Y creo que voy a cortar aquí, espero que os haya gustado. Pensé que iba a avanzar más en este capítulo pero el flashback ha ocupado bastante, aún así creo que como introducción está bien ¿Vosotros qué pensáis?**

 **Intentaré subir el segundo lo antes posible, no olvidéis comentar, nos vemos y sed buenos :P**


	2. Capítulo 2: Es el momento

**Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia sobre esta pareja tan adorable. Siento la tardanza, pensé que podría subirlo uno o dos días antes pero por diversas razones no ha sido posible, espero que no se repita.**

 **Antes de empezar quiero agradecerle a Majo24 su comentario, me ha hecho mucha ilusión, pensé que no iba a comentar nadie en el primer capítulo xD Me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia y tranquila, pienso continuar.**

 **También gracias al invitado que dice que le gusta mi historia, la verdad no pensé que tendría dos comentarios tan pronto.**

 **Bueno, vamos con el capítulo.**

Es el momento

 _El infierno_

Hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba, 9 largos años encerrado en ese lugar inmundo, sabiendo que su enemigo se hacía cada vez más fuerte y que él, sin embargo, continuaba encasillado. Tenía el plan perfecto para volver a la vida y clamar venganza sobre aquel que le había destruido, ese mocoso insolente que se atrevió a dejarle en ridículo, sin embargo y a pesar de que le dolía admitirlo sabía perfectamente que, aunque volviese, no sería capaz de vencerle y volvería a morir… Y por eso esperó pacientemente, observando todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la tierra, siguiendo a su enemigo y a los que luchaban a su lado, estudiándoles… Hasta que dos años atrás, durante la batalla de los Guerreros Z contra Boo, dio con la solución.

Puede que Gohan le superase, pero había alguien más a quien podría acudir, alguien con quien formar una alianza y compartir su plan, alguien que tendría las mismas ansias de venganza que él mismo.

Cell llevaba los dos últimos años perfeccionando hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que pretendía hacer, y sabía que ahora era el momento perfecto, con Gohan distraído por esa humana de la que se había quedado prendado y sin la protección de Goku, podría cogerle desprevenido…

"Tú me quitaste todo, Gohan, yo te quitaré a ti todo lo que amas…" exclamó para si mismo el androide perfecto mientras caminaba por el infierno.

Se dirigía a encontrarse con su potencial aliado, y le explicaría su plan, necesitarían la colaboración de muchos de los que estaban allí, pero si les conocía como creía hacerlo no sería ningún problema el convencerles, no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de volver a la vida y desquitarse con los que les habían matado, pero primero quería dejar bien atado lo más importante, la forma de derrotar a Gohan.

"¿Querías verme?" Cell levantó la vista hacia el que le había hablado, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado. Se trataba de un hombre alto y de una musculatura inmensa, con la piel de color azul verdoso y una ligera melena anaranjada medio oculta por un pañuelo.

"Bojack, el pirata espacial" el androide perfecto no se inmutó en ningún momento, sabía que, en términos generales, él era ligeramente más poderoso que el hombre que tenía delante aunque se transformase, de modo que no tenía nada que temer, sin embargo no había venido para iniciar una confrontación, sino para explotar el odio que ese ser y él mismo sentían hacia el hijo mayor de Goku "así es, tengo una proposición que hacerte. Tú y yo tenemos un enemigo común, alguien de quien vengarnos, sé que no has olvidado al muchacho que te envió a este lugar"

"Sigue hablando" Cell no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla socarrona, había logrado captar la atención del pirata, justo lo que quería.

"Son Gohan, un Sayajin mestizo que vive en la tierra, te mató a ti al igual que hizo conmigo, le he estado observando durante los últimos nueve años, y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos somos rivales para él ahora mismo, si trabajamos juntos y ejecutamos mi plan podremos vengarnos de la forma más cruel que se puede imaginar, quitándole todo lo que es importante para él, haremos que nos suplique matarle…"

"Todo eso suena muy bien, pero te has olvidado de un detalle. Estamos muertos, encerrados en el infierno"

"Ya he solucionado eso"

"Muy bien, te escucho…"

 _Monte Paozu, área 439 Este_

"Chi Chi, estamos en casa" Goku fue el primero en abrir la puerta, con su hijo pequeño sentado sobre sus hombros, agarrándole el pelo.

El Sayajin y su doble en miniatura entraron en la pequeña y acogedora casa de los Son, y en ese instante Goten olisqueó el aire, provocando que su estómago rugiese.

"Goku, llegáis justo a tiempo, acabo de terminar la…" Chi Chi, vestida con un delantal amarillo sobre su vestido de color lila y con el pelo recogido en su clásico moño, no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase que había iniciado al asomarse al recibidor "¡COMIDA!"

Goten saltó de los hombros de su padre y echó a volar hacia la cocina como una exhalación, sin embargo Chi Chi se giró un momento y replicó, alzando un poco la voz de forma autoritaria "¡Goten, ya lo sabes, nada de volar en casa! ¡Y ni se te ocurra tocar la comida hasta que todos nos hayamos sentado! ¡Y lávate las manos antes de comer!"

La mujer suspiró ante la energía de su hijo pequeño mientras Goku se reía un poco, acercándose a ella y saludando con un ligero y casual beso antes de desaparecer también para vigilar al Semi-Sayajin de 9 años. Solo entonces Chi Chi reparó en so otro hijo, que en ese instante entraba por la puerta con Videl. Ambos caminaban pegados, con una gran sonrisa enamorada en la cara, mientras que la joven cerraba ambas manos en torno a la de Gohan y apoyaba la mejilla de forma dulce en su brazo.

La mujer de Goku sonrió al ver la escena, le recordaba enormemente a como Goku y ella caminaban después de ese combate que disputaron en el torneo mundial de artes marciales, con la diferencia de que mientras Goku se había quejado, su hijo parecía estar en una nube con la situación.

"Videl, hola, me alegro de verte" Chi Chi se acercó a ellos sin perder la sonrisa "Gohan ¿Por qué no me has dicho que habías invitado a tu novia? Por suerte tenemos comida de sobra" Videl levantó la cabeza un momento y miró a la que ya consideraba como su futura suegra, aunque era algo más complicado que eso, la habían acogido completamente en su familia, Chi Chi siempre había dicho que Videl era como la hija que nunca había tenido y Goten la consideraba su hermana mayor, de modo que simplemente Suegra era algo bastante pobre para lo que realmente era su relación.

"Hola, Chi Chi. No te preocupes, sabes que no como demasiado" respondió la hija del campeón del mundo "además, Gohan y yo habíamos quedado esta tarde, pero he decidido venir antes, no es culpa suya, tenía ganas de verle"

"Sí, los Sayajin tienen algo que les hace irresistibles, como un imán ¡Si lo sabré yo!" corroboró la madre de Gohan. Videl miró a su novio un momento y sonrió, asintiendo enérgicamente "Sí, totalmente irresistibles"

Gohan enrojeció ligeramente y se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza, cerrando un poco los ojos y sonriendo avergonzado "Bueno… Yo… Vosotras también sois muy guapas… Irresistibles…" de pronto se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en esa frase y abrió los ojos, mirando a su madre y a su novia alternativamente "¡Quiero decir! Las dos no… Solo Videl… Tú no eres irresistible, mamá" se volvió a dar cuenta de que había metido la pata y empezó a hablar cada vez más rápido "Nononono, eresirresistibleperoparamínoeresmimadre… Seguro que para papá lo eres… Porque eres muy guapa…"

Videl soltó una risita divertida al ver como Gohan se azoraba, hablaba muy rápido y trataba de arreglar lo que había dicho, por suerte ya llevaba tiempo con él y había aprendido a seguirle cuando se atropellaba de esa forma.

Chi Chi también esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se acercó a su hijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro "Gracias, Gohan, he entendido el cumplido a la primera, es bueno que no te hayas cegado tanto con esta preciosa jovencita como para que aún tengas tiempo para halagar a tu madre" se alejó un poco y antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina hizo un anuncio "comeremos en breve así que arreglad vuestros asuntos y preparaos, Gohan, no sé cuánto tiempo podré contener a tu padre y a tu hermano para que no se coman vuestra comida"

Una vez solos Gohan suspiró, girándose hacia Videl, que tomó su otra mano con la suya y sonrió un poco "Eres totalmente adorable" Gohan negó con la cabeza un poco "Pues podría buscar otras formas de serlo, lo he pasado fatal…"

Su novia rio de nuevo, puede que con ella Gohan se hubiese vuelto más seguro, aunque conservase esas muescas de timidez que tanto le gustaban de él, pero cuando se trataba de otras situaciones seguía siendo exactamente el mismo de siempre.

La risa de su novia hizo sonreír a Gohan, puede que él fuese adorable, pero esa risilla de Videl la hacía parecer muy tierna, al menos a sus ojos.

Clavó su mirada en la de ella, perdiéndose en esos preciosos y brillantes orbes azules que le habían cautivado casi desde el primer momento que los vio, hacía ya dos años.

"Entonces…" sin apartar sus ojos de los de Videl, Gohan pasó un brazo por su cintura para atraerla hacia él y que sus cuerpos se pegasen, provocando que las manos de ella se apoyasen ligeramente en su pecho.

La muchacha rio de nuevo ante la actitud más directa de su novio, antes de que él la preguntase "¿Soy irresistible?" Ella entonces asintió ligeramente, acariciando su pecho suavemente por encima de su kimono, pudiendo sentir perfectamente sus marcados pectorales. Se mordió el labio inferior de forma insinuante antes de susurrar "Sí, completamente irresistible"

El Semi-Sayajin llevó su otra mano al rostro de su novia, apartando un mechón de su cabello azabache de su cara y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja en una suave caricia "Entonces he encontrado a la chica perfecta para mí"

Una vez dicho esto fue él quien buscó los labios de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos y profundizaron ligeramente ese beso, con las manos de ella apoyadas en su pecho y las de él en la cintura de ella, manteniéndola totalmente pegada a su cuerpo…

"¡GOHAN, VIDEL, TENGO HAMBRE!" la voz de Goten se escuchó desde la cocina, impaciente, al fin y al cabo les estaban esperando para comer. Se separaron y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, esbozando una sonrisa enamorada y traviesa, hasta que la voz de Goku siguió a la de su hijo "¡SI, DAOS PRISA, YO TAMBIÉN TENGO HAMBRE!"

Esto provocó que ambos se rieran de forma alegre antes de caminar hacia la cocina cogidos de la mano.

 _Poco tiempo después_

"Aaaahhhh… Estaba delicioso, Chi Chi, como siempre" Goku se estiró, con una montaña enorme de cuencos frente a él, al igual que sus dos hijos, pero desde luego la del Sayajin era la más alta.

Chi Chi y Videl sonrieron mientras miraban a los tres miembros masculinos de la familia, no habían tardado ni cinco minutos en devorar literalmente toda la inmensa cantidad de comida que había en la mesa, pero ya nadie se sorprendía del gran e insaciable apetito de los Sayajin.

"Gracias, Goku" Gohan y Goten asintieron mientras sorbían los fideos de sus últimos boles "Estaba muy bueno, mamá" Chi Chi sonrió con lo que le dijo su hijo pequeño, y Videl, que solo había comido un único plato, asintió "Eres la mejor cocinera que he conocido, Gohan ha tenido mucha suerte de crecer contigo"

"Te enseñaré a cocinar grandes cantidades, en algún momento te casarás con mi hijo y sabes perfectamente el apetito que tiene" le contestó la esposa de Goku a la joven "No te preocupes, mamá, llegado ese momento yo también cocinaré"

Gohan había crecido sabiendo que no quería ser como su padre en ese sentido, solo dedicarse a entrenar mientras que Chi Chi se quedaba en casa cocinando, al fin y al cabo sabía que Videl también querría hacerse más fuerte.

Su madre sonrió y asintió, visiblemente orgullosa de lo que había dicho su hijo, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Goku, que no se enteraba de nada.

"Yo también cocinaré cuando sea mayor, mamá" gritó Goten, saltando encima de la mesa, al fin y al cabo si su hermano Gohan lo iba a hacer él no se quería quedar atrás.

"Ya que ha salido ese tema… Gohan y yo tenemos algo que deciros…" Videl miró a su novio, buscando apoyo, entrelazando los dedos con los de Gohan, el joven la miró y asintió, visiblemente nervioso "Sí… Sí, así es…"

"¡Vais a tener un hijo!" gritó Chi Chi de pronto, totalmente histérica "¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Por fin! ¡Voy a ser abuela!"

"¿Qué?" Videl enrojeció de pronto y negó con la cabeza de forma enérgica "No, no, no, por supuesto que no… No estoy embarazada… Creo…"

"¿Creo?" Gohan miró a su novia con una expresión de incredulidad en la cara, aunque tener un hijo no le parecía algo espantoso, es más, entraba en los planes de ambos, estaban de acuerdo en que no era el momento, pero lo que Gohan no entendía era que para no tener hijos había que tomar ciertas medidas que para un Semi-Sayajin no eran aplicables, Videl sonrió avergonzada y miró a su novio "bueno… no podemos estar seguros… Ya sabes… Tú eres un Sayajin…"

"Tranquila, pequeña. Si tuvieras un bebé Sayajin creciendo dentro de ti lo sabrías al instante" dijo Chi Chi, visiblemente decepcionada.

Gohan sacudió la cabeza, intentando volver al tema que inicialmente querían tratar con sus padres "Mamá, no es sobre nuestros hijos sobre lo que queremos hablar… Como sabéis Videl y yo vamos a empezar la universidad este año… Y creemos que es un buen momento para… Bueno… Ya sabes… Somos ya mayores de edad… Y además ahora papá ya está en casa y Goten se está haciendo mayor…"

"Queremos mudarnos juntos a la ciudad" Videl lo soltó de golpe, haciendo que Gohan se quedase rígido, pensaba ir poco a poco antes de decirlo para evitar la repentina ira de su madre. Goten, Goku y Chi Chi se quedaron un momento quietos, mirando a la pareja que aguardaba su reacción, hasta que la madre de Gohan gritó histérica "¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así? ¿Irte a vivir con una chica antes de casaros? ¡Que vergüenza, Gohan!"

Al ver que su mujer empezaba a enrojecer de la ira Goku intentó calmarla "Vamos, Chi Chi, cálmate, no es para tanto, Gohan ya es mayor para…"

"¡No me digas que me calme, Goku! ¡Apóyame en esto, dile algo a tu hijo!" Gohan miraba a Videl y a su madre de forma alternativa, totalmente avergonzado y sin saber que decir hasta que, en un alarde de valentía, dio un paso al frente y contestó a su madre "Mamá, las cosas son diferentes a cuando papá y tú os casasteis, Videl y yo lo hemos decidido ya. Además, aquí y en casa de Videl hay muchas interrupciones, si vivimos juntos podremos estar solos y así tardaremos menos en darte nietos…"

La cocina se quedó en silencio. Goku y Chi Chi miraron a su hijo, totalmente sorprendidos, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Gohan enrojeció hasta el cuero cabelludo, al igual que su novia, que le miraba sin poder creerse que le hubiese dicho a su madre claramente una de las razones principales por las que querían mudarse, aunque el detalle de tener hijos no era lo que más les importaba. Pero había dado en el clavo, la mujer se calmó y miró a la joven pareja con expresión afable "Claro, lo entiendo perfectamente… Tenéis edad para ello y toda pareja necesita su espacio… Espero que no tardéis en hacerme abuela, y que no te olvides de nosotros y vengas a visitarnos a menudo"

"Claro, mamá, lo haré. Seguiré viniendo a veros y a entrenar con frecuencia…" aseguró Gohan, antes de que Goten saltase de su silla y se le abrazase "Te voy a echar de menos, hermano" Gohan le acarició la cabeza a su hermano pequeño "Y yo a ti. Pero piénsalo, ahora tendrás la habitación para ti solo"

El niño sonrió, era bastante fácil hacerle cambiar de humor con una simple frase "¡Es verdad! ¡Ahora nuestro cuarto será solo mío! ¡Voy a ayudarte a hacer tu maleta!" Goten saltó al suelo y echó a correr escaleras arriba.

Goku sonrió y se levantó para acercarse a su hijo "Me alegro por vosotros, Gohan, ya te estás haciendo un hombre… Creo que ya no tenemos mucho más que…"

"¡KAKAROT!" todos miraron hacia la ventana: la voz que llamaba a Goku por su nombre Sayajin era inconfundible. El padre de Gohan se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza y soltó una carcajada "Vaya… Olvidé que hoy es el día en el que tengo que entrenar con Vegeta…"

"KAKAROT, SAL DE AHÍ O VOY YO A BUSCARTE"

"Creo que es mejor que salgas, papá. Vegeta es capaz de destruir la casa" el joven Semi-Sayajin sonrió mientras su padre volaba por la ventana, mirando a su novia "Creo que será mejor que suba con Goten a hacer mi equipaje ¿Me acompañas?" Videl negó con la cabeza "No, creo que me quedaré ayudando a tu madre. Además, tu habitación es muy pequeña y con Goten correteando nos vamos a molestar tanta gente… Diviértete" diciendo esto se puso de puntillas para dejarle a Gohan un ligero beso fugaz en los labios, su novio sonrió y se lo devolvió, antes de subir por las escaleras, siguiendo a su hermano pequeño.

 **Creo que es un buen momento para cortar, siento no haber puesto tantos momentos de Videl y Gohan, supongo que no les habrá hecho mucha gracia a los fans de la pareja, pero quería centrarme un poco en la vida cotidiana de la familia de Goku, ya que no es algo que en la serie se muestre demasiado y tampoco creo que tenga muchas más oportunidades en lo que queda de historia. De todas formas tranquilos, quedan muchos momentos de nuestros enamorados todavía por delante.**

 **Este capítulo ha sido algo más largo y he avanzado algo más en lo que es la trama de la historia, espero que os haya gustado, no olvidéis comentar si es así o no xD Hasta el siguiente capítulo, sed buenos :P**


	3. Capítulo 3: Para siempre

**Y otro capítulo más, creo que este ha estado bastante bien en cuanto a tiempo de subida, comprobaréis que es bastante más largo que los dos anteriores, pero antes de nada, agradecer los comentarios.**

 **Vanessa Neko Chan: Me alegro de que te guste, espero que lo siguientes capítulos no te decepcionen**

 **WillMike117: Vaya, me alegra escucharlo, la verdad es que no pensé que tendría tan buena acogida con tan solo dos caps. Tranquilo, no pienso abandonar el fic, me ha costado bastante pensar y encajar toda la historia, me alegro de tenerte como seguidor xD**

 **Majo24: Gracias por seguir el fic desde el principio, me hace mucha ilusión que hayas vuelto a comentar. En cuanto a lo de Cell, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que pensaba que podría estar bien una venganza así, me alegro de que te guste. Y sobre Chi Chi y sus nietos me pareció que quedaba gracioso, y es una buena forma de convencerla xD**

 **Was Carol: Muchas gracias, espero mantener el mismo ritmo en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Una vez dicho esto avisar antes de que leáis, contiene material Rating M por escena de adultos.**

Para siempre

 _El infierno_

Una sonora y espeluznante carcajada se escuchó en las profundidades de ese lugar inmundo y lúgubre. Bojack, el pirata espacial, parecía contento al terminar de escuchar el plan de su recientemente declarado socio en la venganza.

"Me gusta, eres despiadado, Cell, podría funcionar" Bojack disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a la gente, y disfrutaría mucho más si el que sufriera fuese Gohan, la persona que lo mató.

Cell rió a su vez, acompasándose al pirata "Me alegro de contar con tu colaboración, si hacemos todo exactamente como te he explicado no habrá ningún problema, dejaremos a Gohan tan destrozado que nos suplicará la muerte, una muerte que evidentemente le concederemos" no había resultado muy difícil de convencer, aunque ya lo había supuesto. Bojack era orgulloso y el haber sido vencido por un niño no le habría hecho ninguna gracia, en eso Cell podía comprenderle, ya que ardía en deseos de vengarse de Gohan, y sabía que un sentimiento así era suficiente para que dos personas aparentemente orgullosas e independientes trabajasen juntas.

Sin embargo el extraterrestre originario del planeta Hera no las tenía todas consigo… No le gustaba no estar al mando de todo, al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrado a ser el capitán y el más fuerte de su tripulación… Y podía sentir que Cell era ligeramente mas fuerte que él en su segunda forma. Aún así sabía que debía aceptar trabajar con él. Pero eso no significaba que no le siguiese molestando un aspecto muy concreto del plan del androide.

"No me gusta depender de otras personas para mis planes, Cell. Puedo colaborar contigo porque estaremos en igualdad de condiciones, pero todo tu plan se basa en que consigamos salir de aquí, y para ello una persona muy concreta y ajena a nosotros debe hacer exactamente lo oportuno, no me gusta no controlarlo todo."

La criatura del Dr. Gero asintió, sabía a lo que el pirata se refería, al fin y al cabo solo había una persona en todo el infierno que podía ser capaz de sacarles de allí, y no les obedecía a ellos. Pero eso era un detalle sin importancia, al fin y al cabo Cell no tenía nada que perder, y sabía perfectamente que la persona a la que estaba intentando convencer estaba en su misma situación.

"Piénsalo, Bojack… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Si esa persona no hace lo que debe nos quedaríamos aquí y no cambiaría nada, pero yo estoy cansado de estar en este lugar inmundo sin hacer otra cosa que mirar como Gohan y sus amigos viven felices después de matarnos. La eternidad es demasiado larga como para aguantar eso día sí y día también. No sabemos si llegaremos a tener otra oportunidad, por eso yo quiero aprovechar esta, he pasado demasiado tiempo tramando mi venganza como para no arriesgarme por un mínimo detalle."

Ese último discurso terminó de convencer al pirata espacial, que cruzó los brazos y asintió "Adelante entonces".

Los dos villanos avanzaron por el infierno, buscando a un individuo muy concreto. No les costó demasiado encontrarle, había mucha gente a su alrededor vestida con el mismo uniforme, una armadura de pecho con hombreras, sin embargo se dirigieron directamente al líder, una criatura blanca con círculos de color morado en cabeza piernas y brazos, así como una larga cola blanca.

Freezer sonrió de forma malévola cuando les vio acercarse "Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pensé que no vendríais a hablar conmigo, me habría sentido muy decepcionado. Había rumores de que estabais tramando algo y empezaba a pensar que queríais dejarme al margen" Cell negó con la cabeza, sabía que ese individuo no les llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos a Bojack o a él, pero le necesitaban, así que simplemente le hizo creer que habían contado con él desde el principio "Desde luego que no, si estamos planeando un ataque contra Gohan, Goku y sus amigos es casi imperativo que contemos contigo y con tus soldados… Es más, uno de ellos tiene la clave para salir de aquí ¿Qué me dices?"

"Contadme qué queréis que haga…"

 _Satan City, apartamento de Gohan y Videl_

Videl aún estaba un poco impresionada por lo que Gohan le había dicho a su madre unas horas antes, no se podía creer que hubiese admitido ante Chi Chi tan abiertamente la razón por la que querían estar solos… Al fin y al cabo en dos años habían tenido muchísimas interrupciones cuando estaban intentando… Bueno, cuando estaban juntos, al fin y al cabo Gohan compartía cuarto con su hermano pequeño y no era algo que ayudase que su padre pudiese teletransportarse, de modo que toda la familia podía llegar a la casa del monte Paozu en cualquier momento.

Y en la mansión Satán era casi peor, al fin y al cabo su padre estaba aún más obsesionado que Chi Chi con mantener la inocencia de su hija, así que pocas veces habían podido encontrar un momento para estar solos en la habitación de ella… Alguna vez que Gohan se había colado por la ventana durante la noche, mientras el campeón del mundo dormía…

La joven se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo… Habían estado todo el día organizando su apartamento, no era nada del otro mundo, simplemente tenía un salón con cocina americana, un cuarto de baño principal, una habitación de invitados y un cuarto con una cama de matrimonio y un baño privado… Sin embargo a Videl le parecía la mejor casa del mundo, era la que esperaba poder compartir con Gohan durante mucho tiempo, y para ellos dos era más que suficiente.

Se sentó en la cama por un momento y se quitó la chaqueta, había estado toda la tarde sacando y colocando las cosas de las cajas que su novio iba trayendo con ayuda de su padre, y la verdad es que estaba cansada y tenía bastante calor, por suerte la ropa que llevaba no era demasiado pesada, simplemente una camiseta de tirantes roja y unos pantalones de color negro que se pegaban a su piel, al fin y al cabo Videl era una luchadora, siempre solía llevar ropa que la permitiera moverse bien, aunque no llegaba al extremo de ir casi todo el tiempo con la ropa de combate, como hacía Gohan.

Suspiró por un momento, esto era muy nuevo, pero Gohan y ella lo habían hablado y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que se amaban lo suficiente y querían pasar el resto de su vida juntos… ¿Así que qué podía haber de malo en compartir un piso para estar más cerca de la universidad? Miró por la ventana, sonriendo ligeramente al contemplar la imponente luna llena y se perdió en sus pensamientos durante unos minutos.

Un sonido en la habitación hizo que Videl volviese al mundo real, Gohan acababa de aparecer, con su Kimono naranja y una enorme caja al hombro. Había aprendido la transmisión instantánea de su padre hacía poco, pero ya era todo un maestro e incluso la usaba en combate. El joven resopló y dejó la caja en el suelo "Pues esta es la última… Oficialmente nos hemos mudado… ¿Sabes? Se me hace un poco rarommmfffhhh…"

Dejó de hablar al encontrarse directamente los labios de Videl junto a los suyos.

Al principio Gohan abrió los ojos y se tensó, pero enseguida se dejo llevar como cada vez que se besaban, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo de buena gana que la lengua de ella se colase en su boca, compartiendo la respiración durante unos instantes hasta que se separaron…

"Te quiero…" susurró él entonces. Videl sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior, antes de desatar de forma insinuante el cinturón del uniforme de Gohan "Y yo a ti…"

Gohan colocó las manos en la cintura de su novia, pegándola por completo a su cuerpo, mientras que el cinturón de color azul oscuro caía al suelo.

Se inclinó ligeramente para tomar los labios de Videl con delicadeza, abriendo su boca para hacer el beso más profundo, compartiendo poco a poco su aliento con ella, mientras ambos sentían como la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba poco a poco.

Videl no pudo evitar suspirar ligeramente cuando sintió las manos de Gohan colarse por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando la piel desnuda de su vientre, el contraste de las palmas de sus manos más ásperas y curtidas por la lucha con la suya más suave y delicada le resultaba absolutamente placentero.

Aún sumergida en ese interminable beso, Videl tanteó los abdominales de Gohan por debajo de su uniforme… Separó sus labios ligeramente, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa mientras empezaba a alzar la camiseta azul y la parte superior del gi de Gohan al mismo tiempo.

Él levantó los brazos, dejando que la ropa se deslizase por su cabeza y cayese al suelo, mientras las manos de Videl recorrían su cuello, sus hombros, sus pectorales y su vientre desnudos en una caricia que le provocaba ligeras descargas por todo el cuerpo.

Gohan la imitó, colando de nuevo sus manos debajo de la fina camiseta de tirantes que le separaba de la piel de Videl, acariciando su vientre y su espalda, subiendo por su piel y levantando la prenda en el proceso.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y alzó los brazos, dejando el camino libre para que Gohan deslizase por su cabeza la fina camiseta y la dejase caer al suelo, dejando al descubierto un sujetador sencillo de color negro cubriendo sus pequeños pechos… Esta vez fue Gohan el que se mordió el labio inferior de forma traviesa, puede que no fuese excesivo, pero ahora mismo no pensaba que pudiese haber nada más sexy en el mundo.

Videl captó su mirada y la hizo sentirse orgullosa, ser capaz de provocar esas reacciones en un hombre como Gohan era algo que hacía unos años habría considerado imposible, pero ahora estaba llena de confianza, mientras sentía ese ardor en la parte baja de su vientre crecer y crecer.

Se pegó deliberadamente a Gohan, apoyando las manos en su pecho desnudo, antes de atacar sus labios con más intensidad que antes, buscando su lengua y jugando con ella. Gohan respondió con la misma efusividad, recorriendo la espalda de su novia con sus manos y manteniéndolas ahí para evitar que se separase de él…

Videl suspiró en la boca de Gohan… Y no pudo evitar sentir que necesitaba escucharle a él también, de modo que alzó ligeramente su pierna, hasta que su muslo rozó deliberadamente con la entrepierna de él, acariciándola de forma lenta y fugaz… Pero lo suficiente como para que el bulto de los pantalones de Gohan creciese de forma considerable.

"Uuuhhmm…" Gohan separó sus labios para tomar aire y jadear ligeramente por el repentino placer que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo. Videl sonrió, le encantaba escucharle, en el fondo seguía siendo ese chico tímido en ocasiones, aunque con ella fuese cada vez más lanzado.

Ahora mismo Videl sentía que tenía el control, y eso le gustaba, llevó una mano de nuevo a la entrepierna de Gohan acariciando el bulto hacia arriba y hacia abajo, disfrutando de como Gohan temblaba y jadeaba suavemente.

"Aaahh… Uhmmm… Videl…" la muchacha sonrió de nuevo, antes de ponerse de puntillas para susurrar al oído de Gohan "Demasiada ropa…"

Su mano se separó entonces de la entrepierna de su novio para tomar la cintura de sus pantalones, bajándolos mientras ella misma acompañaba el movimiento, agachándose de forma completamente insinuante, pero sin perder el contacto visual, dejando a Gohan únicamente con unos boxers negros y completamente acalorado.

Videl se puso en pie, Gohan no pudo evitar morderse de nuevo el labio inferior cuando su novia volvió a acariciarle por encima de la tela de su ropa interior, antes de escucharla preguntar, en un susurro "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Gohan tembló por un momento. Estaba disfrutando, estaba absolutamente a merced de Videl y eso no le disgustaba, al contrario, le podría pedir que siguiese acariciándole hasta hacerle estallar… Pero ante la pregunta de ella su orgullo masculino, junto con su orgullo Sayajin, tuvieron otra idea.

Cuando Gohan le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, Videl pudo distinguir un destello de color verde azulado en sus ojos, inicialmente negros, y supo lo que se proponía…

Fue a protestar pero un destello dorado iluminó la habitación y, al instante siguiente, Videl se encontró con la espalda contra la pared, totalmente acorralada por Gohan, que la sujetaba únicamente con su cuerpo. Le había quitado los pantalones y ahora ella también estaba en ropa interior. Miró a su novio, mientras que él se acercó a su oído "Quiero escucharte…" le susurró, contestando al fin a la pregunta. "Eres un… Aaaahhh…" Videl no pudo decir lo que era Gohan al no ser capaz de evitar que un intenso jadeo escapase de sus labios cuando su novio la tocó con dos dedos en su punto más sensible, acariciándolo con movimientos circulares por encima de su ropa interior, provocando que la fina tela de color negro se comenzase a humedecer a una velocidad asombrosa.

Esta vez le tocó a Gohan sonreír, le encantaba ese sonido, Videl jadeando por lo que él le hacía… Dejar que ella jugase con él era muy divertido… Pero ser el que jugaba lo era aún más.

Sin detener su movimiento llevó la otra mano al vientre de Videl, sintiéndolo completamente ardiendo, antes de ir subiendo poco a poco hasta colar la mano por debajo de su sujetador y tomar uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo ligeramente con la palma de su mano.

"¡Ah! Uhhhmmm… Gohan…" Videl dejó escapar un gemido cuando su pezón erizado rozó directamente con la piel áspera de la mano de su novio… Sin poder tampoco parar de temblar y revolverse ligeramente por lo que sus dedos estaban haciendo con ella. Sentía que se derretía, tanto que por un momento le temblaron las piernas… Ya no pensaba en nada más que en dejarse llevar, hasta que al mirar por encima del hombro de su novio pudo verla… La luna llena, y lo supo, supo que era el momento y que era lo que deseaba.

Con decisión, casi con fiereza, inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y clavó los dientes en la base del cuello de Gohan, justo en el hueco de la clavícula, saboreando ligeramente el sabor de la sangre de su novio…

Gohan se quedó quieto por un momento, apenas había sentido dolor, pero eso era lo de menos… De pronto, el semi-sayajin sintió como el instinto de la raza de su padre le invadía, dejándose poseer por un momento por el poder de la luna llena… En un instante sus cabellos se volvieron dorados y sus ojos turquesas, mientras el brillo característico del super sayajin le envolvía.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, totalmente desatado, repitió la acción de Videl, clavando los dientes en la base del cuello de ella hasta sentir el sabor de su sangre.

"¡AAAHH!" Videl gritó y clavó las uñas en la espalda de Gohan… había sido una sensación extraña, el placer había sido intenso, pero también el dolor, una ligera lágrima se escapó de su ojo y cayó por su mejilla, manteniéndose ambos en esa postura hasta que poco a poco el pelo de Gohan se volvió negro, relajándose y separándose ligeramente de ella.

"Videl… ¿Acabamos de…?" pero su novia le mandó callar colocando dos dedos en sus labios. "Quiero estar contigo, Son Gohan, para siempre, te amo… Y ahora… Hazme tuya…"

Hacía tiempo que lo sabía, solo le había dado miedo, pero amaba a ese hombre, con todo su corazón, y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

Gohan la besó de nuevo, de forma apasionada y directa, ya no era su instinto Sayajin el que le guiaba, era el hombre, que amaba a la mujer con la que estaba y que se acababa de entregar completamente a él…

Videl respondió al beso con fiereza, colocando sus dos manos en el cuello de Gohan, antes de que él la alzase por los muslos y la sujetase a pulso mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con las piernas.

Gohan la sujetó por un momento contra la pared, para llevar sus manos a la espalda de ella y desabrochar su sujetador, que cayó al suelo.

Videl pegó su cuerpo aún más al pecho de su novio, solo para sentir como sus pezones rozaban con sus duros y trabajados pectorales.

Gohan la llevó hasta la cama sin esfuerzo, tendiéndola sobre el colchón de forma delicada y colocándose encima.

"Te amo…" susurró, antes de bajar sus labios por su cuello, pasando por sus hombros hasta sus pequeños y perfectos pechos, entreteniéndose con uno de sus pezones.

Lo besó con delicadeza antes de lamerlo, haciendo movimientos circulares con la lengua sobre él. "Uhmm…" Videl volvió a gemir, pero esta vez con la boca cerrada, haciendo que Gohan esbozase una sonrisa y comenzase de nuevo a bajar por su cuerpo con los labios, besando su vientre y su ombligo… Hasta llegar a su ropa interior.

Deslizó por las piernas de Videl la última prenda que le quedaba, dejándola completamente desnuda, ella usó los pies para terminar de quitársela y que cayera a los pies de la cama, antes de recibir de buena gana los labios de Gohan, abriendo su boca para dejar entrar su lengua…

El Semi-Sayajin llevó una mano a la piel de su muslo, haciendo que ella flexionase la pierna ligeramente para subirla por el costado de su novio, dejándole el camino más fácil para que su caricia llegase más lejos.

Gohan no podía evitar pensar que jamás había tocado algo tan perfecto… La suavidad y la delicadeza de la piel de Videl le hacían volverse loco, se pasaría la eternidad así, acariciándola, hasta aprenderse de memoria cada rincón de su cuerpo…

Sus labios se separaron y Videl echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Gohan la besaba el cuello… Todo era increíble para ella, era como si Gohan se estuviese dejando llevar de una forma que nunca antes había visto en él, y le gustaba… Jadeó ligeramente mientras sentía como la humedad entre sus piernas se hacía cada vez mayor, hasta que llevó sus dos manos a la espalda de su novio, acariciándola suavemente mientras las bajaba hasta sus calzoncillos bajándolos todo lo que pudo… Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió el sexo de Gohan liberarse y chocar contra su vientre, rozando ligeramente entre sus piernas…

"Uuhmmm…" Videl sonrió y clavó su mirada en los ojos negros de Gohan… Acarició su rostro ligeramente, con cierta dulzura mientras él usaba sus piernas para terminar de bajar su ropa interior y dejar que cayera junto a la de ella, a los pies de la cama…

Gohan comenzó a moverse, rozando totalmente su longitud con el sexo de ella. Videl fue a gemir, pero ahogó el sonido al besar al Semi-Sayajin de forma intensa y apasionada… Pero en un momento dado sonrió pícaramente, antes de morder ligeramente el labio de su novio.

Gohan abrió los ojos, sorprendido, perdiendo por un momento la concentración. Videl aprovechó ese momento para coger impulso y darse la vuelta, quedando ella sobre Gohan, sonriendo triunfante.

"Yo también quiero escucharte" dijo entonces. Se sentó sobre él y comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás sensualmente, rozando por completo el sexo de Gohan, que se agarró a las sábanas, tensándose completamente por el placer que le estaba provocando y gimiendo suavemente "Aahh…"

"Eso es Gohan… Un poco más" Videl se movió y se sentó un poco más adelante, para liberar el sexo de Gohan y tomarlo con su mano, acariciándolo hacia arriba y hacia debajo de forma lenta pero firme. El joven Semi-Sayajin no podía contener los jadeos, que se escapaban de su boca una y otra vez "Aahh… Ahh… Videl… Hazlo… Hazlo ya…"

Ella sonrió y decidió dejar de torturarle, al fin y al cabo también lo deseaba… Estaba conteniendo los gemidos pero con cada roce ella también se estaba derritiendo… Y estaba deseando sentirlo dentro después de haberse marcado.

Se levantó ligeramente, apoyándose en el pecho de Gohan, colocándose justo encima del miembro de él, lo tomó con una mano, manteniéndolo hacia arriba y bajó suavemente, penetrándose poco a poco.

"¡Aaaaahhh!" "Aaaaahhh…" Los gemidos de ambos se acompasaron cuando Videl se sentó completamente.

Se mantuvieron así unos instantes, respirando entrecortadamente, hasta que Videl empezó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, apoyada en los pectorales de Gohan para coger impulso… Aumentando la velocidad cada vez más… provocándoles a los dos intensas corrientes de placer con cada uno de los movimientos…

Gohan sentía que no tardaría en estallar, estaba siendo absolutamente increíble. "Aaahh… Videl…" no podía decir nada más que el nombre de ella… Y eso a Videl la hacía sentirse orgullosa. Se inclinó hacia él y le susurró "Vas a perder, Son Gohan…"

Él ni siquiera pudo contestar… Se limitó a abrir los ojos y clavar la vista en ella, que volvía a estar sentada… El movimiento de sus pechos hacia arriba y hacia abajo era hipnótico, tanto que Gohan no pudo resistir la tentación de llevar sus dos manos a ellos, acariciándolos mientras ambos continuaban gimiendo con cada uno de los movimientos de Videl…

Sin embargo Gohan no iba a rendirse, bajó una de sus manos por el vientre de su novia para volver a llegar hasta su punto más sensible, acariciándolo con tres dedos al mismo tiempo que ella se penetraba cada vez más rápido… Videl tembló completamente… echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer. "Aaaahhh… No puedes… Uhhhmmm… Eso es trampa…"

Gohan sonrió, sin detener el movimiento, aunque seguía jadeando y gimiendo, sintiendo que estaba muy cerca de terminar…

Videl estaba completamente entregada… La mano de Gohan añadía un placer que la hacía perder completamente la razón, un placer tan intenso que llegó un momento en el que fue incapaz de mantenerse sentada, teniendo que inclinarse sobre Gohan para tumbarse de nuevo…

Ese momento lo aprovechó el Semi-Sayajin para darse la vuelta y volver a colocarse encima… Videl jadeó sorprendida pero no le dio tiempo a mucho más ya que Gohan comenzó a moverse… Con urgencia, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido… Quería que ella llegase antes… No quería perder. Videl se rindió entonces, el placer era demasiado intenso, demasiado increíble como para preocuparse por nada más. Rodeó la cintura de Gohan con las piernas, moviéndose ella también para ayudar a sus entradas, acariciando su espalda trabajada y absolutamente perfecta… "Ah… Ah… No pares… Gohan… Ah… Voy a… ¡GOHAAAAAAN!"

Con el nombre de su novio en los labios Videl se estremeció, temblando debajo de él y tensándose por un momento. Arañó la espalda del Semi-Sayajin mientras que su sexo se humedecía aún más de lo que ya estaba y las paredes del mismo presionaban alrededor del miembro de Gohan… Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, esa nueva presión fue todo lo que necesitó "¡Aaaahhhh… Videeeel!" Se vació completamente dentro de ella, en el orgasmo más impresionante que había tenido nunca…

Ambos se relajaron, respirando entrecortadamente, con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos… Gohan fue el primero en hablar, sonriendo orgulloso "Gané…" Videl rió, totalmente exhausta "Como te odio…" Gohan también rió con su respuesta, tomando sus labios con delicadeza. Había sido inolvidable, esa noche Videl y él se habían unido más que nunca, y esperaba que en ese apartamento, los dos solos, a esa vez le siguieran muchas otras.

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí este capítulo. Ha sido bastante más largo que los otros dos pero no iba a cortar en medio de todo. A todo esto, ha sido la primera vez que escribo íntegramente una escena así, he intentado que quedase descriptiva, espero que os haya gustado, decidme en los comentarios si os ha parecido demasiado larga, demasiado empalagosa, demasiado descriptiva, si le falta algo etc. Para intentar mejorar en las siguientes xD**

 **En el siguiente capítulo se verá algo de acción y se explicará lo de los mordiscos para quienes no lo sepan. No olvidéis comentar xD Sed buenos :P**


	4. Capítulo 4: Rebelión

**Pues un capítulo más, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan para seguir y lo hago con más ganas xD**

 **Vanessa Neko Chan: Muchas gracias me alegra que te haya gustado. Había escrito escenas parecidas en foros de rol pero solo desde la perspectiva masculina, así que esta ha sido un reto xD Gracias a vosotros por seguirla y comentar, es todo lo que necesito para continuarla con ilusión ;)**

 **Majo 24: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar todos los capítulos, me hace mucha ilusión xD Y sí, estoy de acuerdo, me encanta la pareja**

 **Bueno, en este capítulo la cosa se empieza a animar, a ver si entramos en la historia principal xD**

Rebelión

 _El infierno_

"¿Has entendido lo que tienes que hacer?" le preguntó Freezer al hombre que se estaba preparando para luchar. Detrás suyo, Cell y Bojack aguardaban con los brazos cruzados, junto a muchos otros residentes en el infierno que habían decidido unirse a ellos con la promesa de volver a vivir y, sobre todo, de venganza.

"No os preocupéis, Lord Freezer, no será difícil, en poco tiempo volveréis a estar vivo" Freezer sonrió, mirando al capitán de sus fuerzas especiales. Un extraterrestre de piel morada y dos cuernos negros en su cabeza, que vestía la armadura clásica de los soldados de Freezer "Bien, Ginyu, esperaremos aquí… ¡Todos listos!"

El ejército de soldados de Freezer que habían muerto y ahora se encontraban bajo las órdenes de su amo en el infierno dio un paso adelante.

Ginyu miró hacia atrás un momento, era un buen plan, habían tenido suerte de que esos dos tipos fuesen tan inteligentes, ahora podrían vengarse de los que les habían hecho terminar allí y reconstruir el imperio de Lord Freezer.

Los soldados cargaron hacia la puerta del infierno, guardada por una gran cantidad de ogros de color rojo y azul, eran los más cualificados del infierno y eran extremadamente fuertes, sabían que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de vencerles o salir de allí usando la violencia, pero tenían una posibilidad.

En un instante todo fue un caos, los ogros eran poderosos, pero las fuerzas de Freezer les superaban en número. Aún así cada vez estaba más claro que los guardianes del infierno tomaban ventaja mientras que poco a poco los soldados iban cayendo inconscientes, si no hubiesen estado muertos muchos de ellos ya lo habrían hecho.

Ginyu tenía problemas, al fin y al cabo era fuerte, pero desde luego no tanto como los guardias del infierno. Los dos soldados que le cubrían ya estaban inconscientes y él se defendía como podía. Estaba combatiendo contra un ogro de piel roja y dos cuernos en la cabeza, tenía el pelo de color negro largo y vestía pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con la palabra "HELL" escrita en letras rojas.

Ginyu intentó atacar con dos puñetazos al rostro y otro al pecho, pero el ogro le bloqueó fácilmente y de una patada en el estómago le hizo caer. Ginyu aprovechó para lanzarle una bola de Ki a la cara, alcanzó su objetivo pero estaba claro que no había tenido ningún efecto, solo había conseguido cegarle por un momento. Se lanzó hacia delante y le golpeó con una patada en la cara, el ogro retrocedió y Ginyu intentó mantener su ventaja con una serie de patadas y puñetazos a gran velocidad.

Pero aunque todos los golpes impactaron el ogro no parecía estar sufriendo demasiado, hasta que se cansó y agarró a Ginyu por la muñeca, golpeándole duramente con el puño en el estómago.

Ginyu cayó de rodillas y el ogro rió un poco, cerrando los ojos por un momento "Jajajajaja, eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para…" "¡Técnica del cambio de cuerpo!" el ogro dejó de hablar de pronto cuando Ginyu le interrumpió con ese grito… Se vio un destello de color azul y por un momento ambos cerraron los ojos.

Cuando Ginyu los abrió se sentía diferente, más pesado, más fuerte, se miró las manos y sonrió al verlas rojas y al verse a sí mismo delante suyo, absolutamente sorprendido… "¡¿Qué me has hecho?!" el ogro, ahora en el cuerpo de Ginyu, gritó, furioso, haciendo ademán de avisar a los demás "¡Ey, necesit…!"

Cell apareció a su lado y de un golpe seco en el cuello lo dejó inconsciente, sonriendo de forma malévola, mirando al ogro rojo que le devolvía la mirada "Esto es perfecto, no tardes mucho".

Ginyu asintió y echó a correr hacia la puerta del infierno, no le detuvieron mientras salía, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al mostrador del Gran Rey Jenma, el jefe de los ogros y el encargado de decidir el destino de cada una de las almas que llegaban al otro mundo. Era un ogro enorme, de casi tres metros de alto y muy corpulento, tenía la piel roja y pelo y barba negros, vestía normalmente con un traje gris y corbata roja.

"¡Rey Jenma!" gritó Ginyu en cuanto llegó, con la apariencia del ogro "¡Hay una rebelión en el infierno, lo estamos pasando muy mal, necesitamos refuerzos!"

El enorme ogro se levantó, gritando con una voz potente, que inspiraba temor "¡Enviad a todos los ogros capaces de luchar!" se dirigió a uno de los ogros de piel azul y con gafas que se encargaba de organizar a todas las almas de los que llegaban al otro mundo en espera de su juicio.

Ginyu sonrió y salió del edificio, llegando hasta el camino de la serpiente, una larga pasarela de piedra con curvas que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba por encima de un mar de nubes.

Saltó entonces y comenzó a volar, pensando por donde debía comenzar, al parecer Cell y Bojack habían reunido cierta información sobre la localización aproximada de las bolas de dragón, sin embargo no iba a ser demasiado fácil encontrarlas, esperaba no tardar demasiado, Lord Freezer no era conocido por su paciencia precisamente…

 _Satan City, apartamento de Gohan y Videl_

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, era ya bastante tarde, el reloj despertador digital marcaba las 12:27 del mediodía, pero las dos personas que dormían en la cama de matrimonio estaban muy cansadas por las actividades de la noche anterior.

Gohan tuvo la mala suerte de que uno de los rayos de sol le acertase justo en la cara, haciendo que se empezase a revolver ligeramente en sueños.

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos tras pasar unos minutos besándose, se metieron bajo las sábanas y se abrazaron. Videl se quedó dormida con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de su novio, mientras que él le pasaba un brazo por los hombros de forma cálida y protectora. Ninguno de los dos se había movido prácticamente en toda la noche, señal inequívoca de que habían encontrado la postura perfecta.

"Mmmmhhhfff…" se quejó el Semi-Sayajin, moviéndose un poco en la cama, y aunque empezaba a ser consciente de que ya no estaba dormido, las cosas aún no le venían a la mente completamente claras.

Al moverse se dio cuenta de tres cosas. La primera, estaba desnudo, la segunda, había un cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo que reposaba suavemente a su lado, rozándose con él, y la tercera, ese cuerpo era el de Videl y ella también estaba desnuda.

Abrió un ojo y giró la cabeza hacia ella, sonriendo ligeramente al contemplar su expresión tranquila y satisfecha… Era tan hermosa… A veces Gohan no podía creer la suerte que había tenido al encontrarla. Suspiró un poco y miró la hora "Mierda…" Se suponía que a la una tenía que estar en casa de Bulma para entrenar con su padre y con Vegeta… La reacción de Goku no le preocupaba pero el príncipe de los Sayajin podía ser muy agresivo si su entrenamiento se retrasaba.

Acarició la mejilla de su novia ligeramente antes de mover el brazo para intentar apartarlo sin despertarla. Videl se quejó en sueños y se acurrucó junto a su pecho, moviendo la cabeza de tal forma que la marca de los dientes de Gohan en su cuello quedó visible.

El Semi-Sayajin observó la ligera cicatriz rosada en la piel pálida y suave de Videl, acariciándola suavemente. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa feliz y enamorada… Era increíble que finalmente ella hubiese dado el primer paso…

 **************FLASHBACK**************

 _Capsule Corp_

"¡DESTELLO FINAL!" "¡KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!" los dos ataques, uno compuesto de energía azul y otro de energía amarilla, chocaron violentamente.

Gohan y Vegeta habían estado peleando en la sala gravitatoria durante dos horas, ambos transformados en Super-Sayajin, ninguno había pasado al siguiente nivel ya que la última vez que lo hicieron la sala quedó completamente destruida.

Los dos estaban exhaustos, así que, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que les quedaban, atacaron con sus técnicas definitivas, sabiendo que esto era el final del combate.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos pareció flaquear, hasta que las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarles. En el estado de Super-Sayajin estaban muy igualados, es cierto que Gohan podría ascender a su estado místico y Vegeta no tendría muchas oportunidades, pero sabía que era un buen entrenamiento el mejorar sus formas más básicas, de ese modo sus transformaciones posteriores serían más poderosas.

Finalmente los dos ataques explotaron, provocando un gran destello de color blanco que mandó a los guerreros Z volando contra extremos opuestos de la sala.

"Agh…" Gohan permaneció en el suelo durante un momento, su pelo volvía a ser negro y su Gi azul oscuro estaba roto por múltiples sitios. Tenía sangre y cortes por todo el cuerpo, y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Vegeta se encontraba en el mismo estado, pero el príncipe de los Sayajin no tardó en levantarse, no sin dificultad, para acercarse al hijo de su enemigo jurado.

"No está mal, mocoso, parece que el haber vuelto a entrenar después de lo que ha pasado con Boo está haciendo que vuelvas a coger el ritmo, no queremos que se repita la chapuza que hiciste con Dabra" Gohan se sentó en el suelo y miró a Vegeta "Vegeta, yo he cumplido… Ya hemos entrenado ¿Estás contento? ¿Podemos hablar ahora?"

El Sayajin se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de molestia "Tsch… No sé por qué no le pides consejos sobre sexo a tu propio padre, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para andar resolviendo las dudas de un medio Sayajin sobre como follar con su novia" Gohan tragó saliva y se estremeció un poco "Es que no sé… Hablar de sexo con mi padre… Sería un poco extraño… Por como me habló la primera vez que lo mencioné creo que él ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba cuando lo hizo… Además es raro imaginarme a mis padres… Bueno…"

Vegeta resopló, para él el sexo era algo tan natural como luchar, los dos mayores placeres en la vida de un Sayajin "¡Eres idiota, mocoso! Los Sayajin somos los mejores en dos cosas, luchar y darle placer a una mujer, y tu padre es uno de los mejores guerreros que conozco, no es nada de qué avergonzarse que sea capaz de satisfacer a tu madre de esa forma, deberías estar orgulloso de él, no evitar el tema" Gohan se llevó las manos a los oídos y sacudió la cabeza "¡Lalalalalala! No quiero escuchar más sobre mis padres. Además, papá no sabía que era un Sayajin cuando lo hizo por primera vez… Así que te pregunto, como Sayajin… ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber antes de…?"

"¡Agh, mocoso! Acabemos de una vez para que pueda entrar en el tanque de recuperación… Veamos, supongo que al haberla elegido como compañera tienes miedo de matarla o algo así si te descontrolas…" Gohan hizo un gesto con las manos, algo impactado por lo que había dicho Vegeta "Ey ey… Más despacio, es cierto que la quiero ¿Pero elegirla como compañera no es ir un poco rápido? No es que nos vayamos a casar o algo así…"

"¡Idiota! ¿Crees que los Sayajin somos como los humanos? Un guerrero Sayajin no tiene tiempo para perderlo con las chorradas amorosas de críos de instituto, nosotros nos emparejamos de por vida, jamás vamos a sentir nada por una mujer que no sea solo físico si no es la que hemos elegido como compañera, en términos de nuestra raza es como si os hubieseis prometido, podemos follar con todas las mujeres que queramos por placer, pero cuando encontramos a la adecuada se forma un vínculo, no somos capaces de sentirnos atraídos por ninguna otra mujer, hacemos lo que ella quiere cuando quiere y además de para luchar vivimos para complacerla… Al igual que ella vive para complacernos a nosotros… Es algo así como una conexión psíquica ¿Por qué crees que esa mocosa estaba convencida de que seguías vivo aún incluso cuando todos le decían que no emitías vibraciones y que Boo te había matado?" Gohan se quedó callado durante un momento, solo observando al príncipe Sayajin. Era cierto que sentía algo muy fuerte por Videl, pero hasta ese momento no se había planteado algo como aquello… Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que jamás querría a ninguna otra, solo llevaban un mes de relación y aún así Gohan sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida… Así que no le costó demasiado asimilar las palabras de Vegeta "Entiendo… Entonces… ¿Videl es mi compañera?"

"¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa eso, mocoso? Solo tú puedes decirlo. Pero deja de preguntarme esas cosas, has venido a que te hable del sexo con humanas ¿No? Muy bien, tienes que contenerte, no puedes desatar todos tus instintos, las humanas son frágiles por naturaleza. Aún así lo harás de forma natural, durante las noches de luna llena te sentirás más salvaje y caliente, y solo en esas noches podrás tener hijos, así que si no quieres tener pequeños mocosos correteando demasiado pronto te aconsejo que cuando haya luna llena termines fuera o no la saques de los pantalones, porque esas cosas humanas que se supone impiden tener hijos no funcionan con nosotros… ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, las noches de luna llena sentirás la necesidad de morder el cuello de tu compañera, es un instinto Sayajin que sella la conexión, os mordéis mutuamente y tenéis que sentir la sangre del otro ligeramente en vuestros labios, una vez hecho en términos Sayajin es como si os hubieseis casado, digamos que os marcáis" Vegeta ladeó la cabeza para que Gohan pudiese ver una pequeña cicatriz rosada en la base de su cuello "estoy seguro de que Kakarot y su mujer también la tienen…"

 _Mansión Satán, habitación de Videl_

"Entonces… Cuando lo hagamos con luna llena me vas a…" Videl y Gohan estaban sentados en la cama de la muchacha, habían hablado muchas veces sobre la posibilidad de pasar al siguiente nivel, pero Gohan tenía sus reservas, al fin y al cabo su fuerza era más de mil veces superior a la de ella, y más en una situación en la cual perder el control era bastante fácil, pero después de su charla con Vegeta Gohan le había explicado todo a su novia, y ella estaba intentando entender todo lo relacionado con la marca y el vínculo.

Gohan negó con la cabeza "No, Vegeta me ha explicado que no puedo hacer nada si tu no me das permiso" ella frunció el ceño "¿Y como se supone que te tengo que dar permiso?"

"No lo sé… Supongo que ya nos preocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento ¿No? Ahora lo que importa es que no tenemos nada que temer…" Gohan atrapó los labios de Videl con los suyos suavemente, ella sonrió y le devolvió el beso, comenzando a acariciarle el pelo. El Semi-Sayajin se tumbó con ella en la cama, profundizando el beso y comenzando a acariciar ligeramente su piel por debajo de la camiseta… Ambos empezaron a acalorarse, y sus movimientos se volvieron más urgentes y ansiosos… "¡Cariño, estoy en casa!" La voz de Satán les sobresaltó a ambos y se separaron de inmediato.

Gohan se relamió ligeramente, respirando de forma entrecortada y con las mejillas ardiendo, al igual que ella.

Los pasos de Hercule se escucharon, subiendo por las escaleras "Vete, vamos, vete…" Videl empezó a empujarle con prisas hacia la ventana y Gohan sonrió, haciéndola caso, pero antes de saltar se giró y la regaló un fugaz beso "Te quiero, compañera" ella sonrió de forma cariñosa "Yo también a ti…"

 **************FIN DE FLASHBACK**************

"Uhhhmmm… mñsdias, Gohan…" el Semi-sayajin no pudo evitar reír ligeramente al ver como Videl se despertaba poco a poco, estirándose de forma adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas "Buenos días…"

Gohan se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, su novia también se levantó y le abrazó por la espalda, el Semi-Sayajin pudo sentir perfectamente sus pechos contra la piel de su espalda, sonriendo y girando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla cuando sintió sus labios rozando la cicatriz de su cuello "Supongo que no hacía falta que te diera permiso…"

Gohan rió un poco "Creo que me ha quedado bastante claro" comentó, antes de darla un beso fugaz y estirarse, Videl se separó de él y le observó por un momento "¿Te vas?" Gohan asintió "Sí, les dije a mi padre y a Vegeta que hoy entrenaría con ellos y tengo 20 minutos para estar en Capsule Corp. Además, quiero aceptar el trabajo que Bulma me ha ofrecido."

Videl sonrió, era muy amable por parte de Bulma hacer eso por Gohan, ofrecerle un trabajo en el que le pagase independientemente de las veces que faltase por culpa de su doble identidad como el Guerrero Dorado.

"Está bien, yo pasaré por el dojo de mi padre y le diré que nos hemos instalado. Pensaba invitarle a cenar, si no te molesta" Gohan negó, levantándose mientras ella le miraba de arriba abajo, tenía un cuerpo absolutamente perfecto "No, sin problemas… Bueno, tengo que ducharme…"

El Semi-Sayajin se dirigió hacia el baño, al fin y al cabo le daba tiempo a ducharse y a ir volando hasta casa de Bulma… "Espera, te acompaño…" anunció Videl de forma traviesa, siguiendo a su novio. Con una sonrisa cargada de intención, ambos entraron en el cuarto de baño…

 **Voy a cortar aquí, la escena de lucha ha sido corta, tampoco era algo que tuviese demasiada importancia, las siguientes intentaré detallarlas más. Espero que se haya entendido la explicación de Vegeta, estuve buscando e informándome sobre ritos de apareamiento Sayajin y de los que vi fue el que más me gustó. Y para los que se lo pregunten, no, no van a empezar a escucharse los pensamientos xD**

 **Prometo más acción para el siguiente, disfrutad de los momentos GxV porque a partir de ahora la cosa no va a estar para romanticismos, quizás algún Flashback xD**

 **Nada más, no olvidéis comentar y hasta el siguiente capítulo, sed buenos :P**


	5. Capítulo 5: La ira de Gohan

**Un capítulo más, ligeramente más largo que la media, siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo pero he empezado las clases y he estado algo ocupado con otro proyecto también independiente a este, pero no os preocupéis, no pienso abandonarlo, y menos después de los maravillosos comentarios que me habéis dejado xD**

 **Vanessa Neko Chan: Me alegro de que te haya gustado la charla, lo había visto en otros fics y me pareció que a Gohan le pegaría más hablar con él que con Goku. Sobre la pelea, espero hacerlo mejor en lo que está por venir de Fic xD En cuanto a las escenas de Gohan y Videl, a mi también me encanta escribirlas, pero me temo que a partir de ahora solo habrá en pequeñas dosis ya que entramos de lleno en la acción.**

 **Majo 24: Quise encontrar una manera creíble de que se escapasen del infierno y estuve investigando sobre la técnica de Ginyu, creo que puede ser factible así que la elegí por ello. En cuanto a la reacción de Gohan, creo que para un chico tímido como es y la imagen que tiene de su madre le pega bastante hacer algo así xDDD**

 **WasCarol: Me alegro mucho de que te guste xDDD Seguiré subiendo capítulos para alegrarte entonces, y espero mantener el nivel xD**

 **Una vez dicho esto, adelante con el capítulo.**

La ira de Gohan

 _Páramo apartado_

Gohan se precipitó hacia el suelo, haciendo un enorme cráter por el golpe. Se había convertido en Super Sayajin 2, y ligeras muescas de electricidad estática recorrían todo su cuerpo, sin embargo no era capaz de competir contra su padre y Vegeta en el mismo nivel que él. Habían decidido que un dos contra uno sería más justo, ya que Gohan tenía la transformación más poderosa de todas, superior incluso al Super Sayajin 3.

El Semi Sayajin miró hacia arriba, los dos sangre pura le esperaban con una sonrisa de medio lado, al fin y al cabo sabían que aún le faltaba mucho para llegar a todo su potencial. "¡Vamos, hijo! ¿A qué estás esperando?" Gohan sonrió con las palabras de su padre y asintió.

Volvió a su forma base y se relajó, cerrando los ojos por un momento para buscar en su interior toda su energía oculta… "¡AAAAHHHHH!" gracias a las enseñanzas del viejo Kai era capaz de exteriorizar toda esa energía, desatándola completamente. A su alrededor las piedras comenzaron a levitar y la tierra tembló, provocando que el cráter del suelo se hiciera más grande y profundo. El aura del Semi-Sayajin se volvió de un color blanco-azulado, y su energía ascendió a un nivel que muy pocos mortales podían alcanzar.

"Eso está mejor" exclamó Vegeta, con una sonrisa desafiante, Goku comenzó a acumular energía hasta que ésta explotó y su cabello dorado comenzó a crecer mientras sus cejas desaparecían, convirtiéndose en Super Sayajin 3 "Muy bien, Gohan, ahora pongámonos serios".

La batalla entre los tres Super Sayajin 2 había sido brutal, de ahí que hubiesen decidido salir de Capsule Corp, debido al peligro de hacer volar todo el edificio por los aires, sin embargo ahora iba a ser incluso más violenta.

Gohan se lanzó a toda velocidad contra los dos Sayajin, mientras que Goku y Vegeta hacían lo mismo. El príncipe lanzó una ráfaga de Ki para recibir al hijo de su rival pero Gohan lo desvió con facilidad usando la palma de su mano y antes de que Vegeta pudiera reaccionar el Semi-Sayajin le golpeó en la cara con un puñetazo a toda velocidad.

Vegeta cruzó los brazos delante de su rostro para bloquear el puñetazo, pero la fuerza del golpe le lanzó hacia atrás con violencia, provocando que atravesase una montaña. Goku aprovechó que su hijo se entretenía con su eterno rival para atacar con una patada a las costillas, pero Gohan fue lo suficientemente rápido como para alzar la rodilla y bloquearla. Sin embargo cuando intentó contraatacar con un puñetazo al rostro del Super Sayajin 3 Goku lo esquivó y ambos intercambiaron una serie de puñetazos y patadas frenéticas en el aire, de tal manera que era casi imposibles de seguir con el ojo humano, sin embargo ninguno de los golpes conectaba ya que todos y cada uno de ellos eran bloqueados con una precisión milimétrica.

Gohan vio por el rabillo del ojo como Vegeta se recuperaba, pero enseguida volvió a centrar la atención en su padre, que le lanzaba un nuevo puñetazo al rostro. Gohan lo bloqueó con el brazo y supo que necesitaba un momento para prepararse para Vegeta. Como último recurso lanzó un cabezazo que impactó en la frente de su padre y le desconcertó por un momento.

Consiguió repeler a Goku con un ataque de energía para darse la vuelta y recibir a Vegeta sin demasiados agobios.

El príncipe de los Sayajin fue a atacar con un puñetazo al rostro de Gohan, pero cuando el Semi-Sayajin fue a bloquear de pronto Vegeta ya no estaba allí, había usado su súper velocidad para desaparecer y en su lugar apareció Goku, usando su transmisión instantánea y golpeó a su hijo en el estómago, dejándole sin aliento por un momento.

Gohan no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse puesto que al instante siguiente algo lo golpeó con fuerza en la parte alta de la espalda, Vegeta había aparecido detrás suyo y le había atacado con un golpe usando las dos manos.

La visión de Gohan se nubló momentáneamente, pero consiguió alzar la rodilla a tiempo para bloquear la patada de su padre, aprovechando para agarrar la pierna de Goku y lanzarle contra Vegeta.

"AGH, Kakarot, ten más cuidado" se quejó el príncipe Saiyajin cuando su eterno rival y ahora aliado chocó contra él "perdón Vegeta" el Super Saiyajin 3 se recuperó rápidamente y se lanzó contra su hijo. Vegeta hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a lanzar una serie de rapidísimos golpes contra él… Gohan estaba preparado y comenzó a bloquearlos, sin embargo atender a dos diferentes atacante era muy complicado y, a pesar de sus diferencias, parecía que su padre y su eterno rival habían aprendido a sincronizarse y trabajar juntos.

Los tres se bloqueaban constantemente y nadie era capaz de conectar un golpe limpio y la energía que desprendía cada choque estaba provocando que la tierra temblase alrededor de los tres combatientes. Gohan bloqueó un puñetazo de Vegeta y trató de golpear a su padre… Pero de pronto la silueta de Goku se difuminó y el puño de Gohan la atravesó… "Mierda…" su padre era un experto en la técnica de la imagen reflejada. Gohan propinó una patada en el abdomen de Vegeta para alejarle ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta. Conocía lo suficientemente a Goku como para imaginarse lo que iba a hacer… "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!"

Gohan estiró los brazos hacia delante para interceptar el ataque de su padre, el haz de brutal energía azulada era fuerte y poderoso… Y Goku empujaba constantemente para tratar de que conectase… "DESTELLO FINAL ¡AAAHHHH!"

Gohan pudo ver claramente como un destello dorado se acercaba a él por la espalda… No sabía que hacer. No podía moverse para esquivarlo sin que el ataque de su padre le golpease de lleno… Pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí para quedar atrapado entre los dos… "¡AAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan reunió todas sus energías y llevó su poder al límite, frenando el Kamehameha con una mano y girándose para tratar de retener el ataque de Vegeta con la otra…

Los dos Sayajin de sangre pura continuaban ejerciendo presión sobre su contrincante, atrapado entre los dos brutales torrentes de energía. Gohan se estaba cansando, y no podía quedarse así mucho tiempo… De modo que intentó un movimiento a la desesperada.

Hizo toda la fuerza que pudo con los brazos y juntó sus manos, tratando de saltar hacia atrás y apartarse lo más posible mientras los dos ataques chocaban entre sí, generando una explosión que voló por los aires la montaña cercana a donde estaban luchando…Cuando el resplandor y el polvo generado por la honda expansiva se disipó, Goku y Vegeta observaron a Gohan. El Semi-Saiyajin había sido alcanzado de lleno por la explosión, pero aún así continuaba en su forma mística, con el cuerpo lleno de cortes y rozaduras, pero preparado para continuar la pelea.

Ambos se lanzaron contra él con todo lo que tenían, sin embargo Gohan solo esquivó y bloqueó un par de golpes, antes de extender los brazos y las piernas y proyectar toda la energía de su cuerpo en una gran honda explosiva de color azulado. "¡AAAAAHHHHH!" esto cogió por sorpresa a los dos Saiyajin, que recibieron de lleno el ataque, mandándoles a volar, Goku quedó incrustado en una montaña, mientras que Vegeta chocaba contra un árbol y lo partía en dos.

Los tres Guerreros Z se recuperaron y se mantuvieron quietos en el aire, observándose con la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y cortes… Pero los tres sonreían, estaba siendo una inmensa batalla, los alrededores ya no eran más que escombros y la tierra estaba agrietada. "Wow, Gohan, eso nos ha pillado por sorpresa" dijo Goku con una sonrisa, aún transformado en Super Saiyan 3. Su hijo fue a contestar pero de pronto alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, mirando en una dirección concreta. Volvió a su forma base y su expresión se volvió preocupada… "¿Pero qué…?" los dos Saiyajin de pura sangre miraron hacia la misma dirección, no sentían nada extraño, pero desde que entrenó con el Decano de los dioses Gohan tenía la habilidad de sentir el Ki de prácticamente todos los seres vivos del planeta, así como de enfocarlo y analizar sus vibraciones.

"¿Qué ocurre, mocoso? Sigamos peleando" dijo Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos, impaciente.

Sin embargo el hijo de su rival ya no le estaba escuchando, es más, había dejado de prestar atención a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor "Videl…" la preocupación pasó a miedo.

 _Satan City, Dojo Satan (Una hora antes)_

Videl entró al Dojo con una gran sonrisa, había sido una mañana muy intensa en casa con Gohan, a pesar de que él solo había estado durante 10 minutos después de que la joven se despertara. Aún así el tiempo que habían pasado en la ducha había sido suficiente para que ambos saliesen de casa revitalizados.

La hija del campeón del mundo se había tomado su tiempo para vestirse y desayunar, o más bien comer ya que era mediodía, antes de comenzar a organizar un poco todo lo que habían llevado a su nuevo y flamante apartamento. Sobre las 3 de la tarde decidió que era hora de pasarse por el Dojo de su padre para saludarle y preguntarle si quería pasarse a cenar.

La muchacha se había planteado cubrir su cuello, pero después decidió que pensaba llevar esa marca con orgullo por su significado en la cultura de su novio, de modo que simplemente eligió unos vaqueros y una camiseta de color azul con mangas amarillas y la palabra "FIGHT" estampada en el pecho con letras rojas.

Se acercó a la recepcionista para anunciar su presencia carraspeando "¡Oh! Hola, Videl, hace tiempo que no te pasas a entrenar… ¿Has dejado las artes marciales?" preguntó la mujer desde detrás del mostrador, la joven negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa "No, pero ahora me entreno por mi cuenta, mi novio también sabe artes marciales y es él quien me enseña"

"Entiendo, me alegro entonces… No sabía que tenías novio, es raro que no me haya enterado por alguna revista o por la televisión, eres famosa después de todo" Videl rió un poco "bueno, intento mantenerme fuera de la imagen pública… No digas nada, por favor. ¿Está mi padre por aquí?" la mujer asintió entonces, señalando hacia una puerta doble con el pomo dorado "Está en el dojo principal, alentando a sus alumnos, pero seguro que podrá recibirte"

"Gracias, hasta luego" la joven se despidió con la mano y se dirigió a las puertas dobles, al abrirlas pudo ver un grupo de chavales de no más de 13 años en un tatamo haciendo ejercicios de artes marciales, mientras que su padre, con ese ridículo peinado estilo afro, gritaba desde el lateral "VAMOS, MÁS BRÍO, PARA SER UN CAMPEÓN DEL MUNDO COMO YO HAY QUE SUDAR ¡BHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Videl suspiró con resignación, a pesar de que Goku le había contado que su padre realmente marcó al diferencia a la hora de vencer a Boo, le hubiese gustado que su padre al menos intentase ser un poco más humilde con todo este rollo del salvador del mundo, pero no, cuando la gente asumió que él también había vencido al terrorífico monstruo su fama solo había aumentado.

"Papá" le llamó ella, el campeón del mundo se giró y una sonrisa bastante más sincera que las que normalmente les regalaba a sus admiradores se dibujó en su rostro "¡Videl! Que alegría verte" se acercó a ella y la abrazó con entusiasmo, la muchacha sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, al fin y al cabo se trataba de su padre y le quería. Cuando se separaron Hercule comenzó a atosigar a su hija con preguntas "¿Cómo estás? ¿Gohan y tú ya os habéis instalado? ¿Habéis hablado con sus padres? ¿Cómo ha ido todo?"

"Muy bien, papá, Gohan y yo terminamos de llevar todo ayer al apartamento. Goku y Chi Chi fueron muy comprensivos y se lo han tomado bastante bien, ya te lo dije, son unas personas estupendas" no le iba a contar la verdadera razón por la que su suegra había aceptado de tan buena gana la mudanza… Mr. Satán asintió, cruzado de brazos "Ya lo imaginaba, Goku es un tipo increíble, como luchó contra Boo, plantándole cara como un igual, fue impresionante, y Chi Chi parece una madre muy entregada, has elegido a un buen chico, Videl"

Ella sonrió, que su padre hubiese aceptado así a Gohan era algo que la sorprendía, pero suponía que el saber lo fuerte que era le hacía ver que era imposible que estuviese mejor protegida.

"Bueno, mi niña ¿Y qué querías? Porque dudo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para ponerme al día" con la pregunta de su padre Videl asintió "¿Te gustaría pasarte a cenar esta noche por el apartamento? No está totalmente organizado pero me haría mucha ilusión" a Hercule se le iluminó la cara cuando su hija le propuso aquello, al fin y al cabo le encantaba que le mantuviera dentro de su vida, de modo que asintió enérgicamente "¡Claro! Me encantaría, hace tiempo que no veo a Gohan, y me gustaría pasar algo más de tiempo contigo, allí estaré"

"Genial… Cenaremos a las 10, no te olvides de…" "¡Videl! ¡Videl! ¡Hay un tipo muy extraño destruyéndolo todo en el centro de la ciudad, frente al teatro, no podemos con él… ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!" la voz de un policía muy nervioso comenzó a emerger del reloj de Videl… ella suspiró y alzó la muñeca para hablar "Voy de camino" miró a su padre entonces y sonrió un poco "bueno… parece que el deber me llama, no olvides la cena y ponte algo más elegante que el uniforme de combate ¿Quieres? Tengo que irme" Satan asintió "Claro, no lo olvidaré, ten cuidado"

 _Frente al teatro, Satan City_

Cuando Videl aterrizó la situación era bastante peor de lo que el policía le había descrito… Montones de coches habían explotado o volcado, la fachada del edifico del teatro estaba parcialmente destruida y muchos policías se encontraban inconscientes y otros gravemente heridos… A su vez la carretera estaba agrietada y con ligeros cráteres "¿Pero qué…?" Videl miró a su alrededor, buscando al causante de aquel estropicio, hasta que su mirada se centró en un individuo extraño, con la piel de color rojo y una musculatura muy desarrollada. Tenía dos pequeños cuernos a ambos lados de la cabeza que sobresalían ligeramente por su melena morena. Iba vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con la palabra "HELL" en rojo.

Ginyu llevaba ya unos días en la tierra, y había decidido divertirse un poco y de paso probar el poder de su nuevo cuerpo… Al fin y al cabo era un miembro honorífico del ejército de Freezer, y le gustaba infligir sufrimiento a los más débiles.

"Muy bien, Friki, esto se ha terminado, ahora entrégate o recurriré a la violencia" le advirtió Videl, colocándose frente a él con una postura y mirada intimidante, mientras se preparaba para la batalla como Gohan la había enseñado, llevando su energía al máximo y concentrando su Ki. Ginyu la miró y sonrió ligeramente, interesado "Uhm… Vaya, parece que al menos uno de estos humanos merece la pena… pero si crees que con ese ridículo aumento de Ki vas a poder hacer algo contra mi nuevo cuerpo es que te has vuelto loca… Aunque bueno, puede que no seas Goku, pero para la primera pelea y probar hasta donde puedo llegar creo que me sirves…" Videl empezó a preocuparse "¿Conoces a Goku?"

"Es una larga historia, pero no te la voy a contar, al fin y al cabo vas a morir, al igual que Goku y todos sus amigos, y hasta dentro de seis meses no podréis usar las bolas de dragón, de modo que no hay peligro de que las utilicéis contra nosotros… ¿Empezamos?" el ogro se colocó en guardia y Videl hizo lo mismo. Su postura había cambiado, ahora se parecía mucho más a la de Gohan, sin dejar aperturas y con una defensa perfecta.

La hija del campeón del mundo se lanzó hacia delante, volando contra su rival mientras aumentaba su velocidad gracias al Ki. Lanzó una patada al cuello del ogro pero este la esquivó con facilidad. Videl cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro para interceptar un puñetazo durísimo que le provocó un dolor intenso en los antebrazos y la hizo retroceder ligeramente por la potencia.

La muchacha se recuperó rápido y pudo agacharse a tiempo, ya que Ginyu se había lanzado contra ella a toda velocidad y le había lanzado un nuevo puñetazo a la cara. Videl barrió las piernas de su rival para tratar de hacerle perder el equilibrio, y lo consiguió parcialmente. El ogro se elevó pero enseguida echó a volar y recuperó el equilibrio, lanzándose contra Videl nuevamente y tratando de atraparla.

Ella se tumbó en el suelo, le agarró de la camiseta y trató de lanzarle hacia delante usando su propio impulso… Peor de pronto el ogro desapareció… "¿Pero qué..? ¡AGH!" cuando reapareció lo hizo justo encima de ella, para hundir su puño en el estómago de la joven, aplastándola contra el suelo y provocando un ligero cráter en la acera…

"Te dije que no era suficiente, niña" Videl recuperó el aliento justo antes de que e puño del ogro volviese a impactar, y consiguió colocar su mano en el rostro de su rival para lanzar una ráfaga de Ki que le hizo retroceder.

La muchacha se levantó con dificultad mientras el ogro se reía "Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba" se volvió a lanzar contra ella mientras que Videl se colocaba en guardia… Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta Ginyu había vuelto a desaparecer… Pero esta vez estaba preparada, esa técnica se la había visto usar a Gohan muchas veces… Así que se dio la vuelta y con un brazo se cubrió el rostro y con el otro el estómago. El puño del ogro impactó contra su antebrazo, evitando que le golpease en el abdomen en cuanto el ser de color rojo reapareció.

Ginyu sonrió y siguió atacando con una ráfaga de furiosos y rápidos golpes… Videl fue capaz de bloquear los primeros pero no pudo seguir la velocidad de su rival y el primer golpe le impactó en el rostro… Haciendo que su cabeza retumbase. Pero no tuvo tiempo de sufrirlo siquiera ya que al instante impactó el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, para empezar a recibir puñetazos y patadas en su rostro, estómago, abdomen y pecho de forma indiscriminada.

La muchacha cayó hacia atrás, exhausta y dolorida, casi incapaz de moverse, con heridas, cortes y moratones por todo su cuerpo, la ropa hecha jirones y con la gran mayoría de su cuerpo cubierto de ligeras manchas de sangre… Tosió y escupió el líquido de sabor ferroso que le llenaba la nariz y la boca, antes de mirar furiosa a la criatura roja que se le acercaba "¡AAAAHHH!" juntó las dos manos frente a ella y con sus últimas fuerzas le lanzó el ataque de Ki más poderoso que pudo ejecutar, pero cuando el humo del impacto se disipó el ogro seguía caminando hacia ella sin ningún rasguño.

Videl se asustó realmente, no tenía fuerzas para seguir y se podía ver cierta expresión sádica en el rostro de su rival "No…" no quería terminar de esa forma… No sin haber… Llegado más lejos con Gohan, había tanto que quería hacer… La mano del ogro se cerró en torno a su rostro sin que ella lo viese venir siquiera… Solo para volar hacia delante con ella y estampar literalmente su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Videl se quedó sin respiración por un momento, mientras que el dolor amenazaba con hacerla perder la consciencia. No podía ser… Que le estuviese volviendo a pasar… Ser vencida de esa forma… Y esta vez no estaba Gohan observando para ir a ayudarla…

Ginyu siguió avanzando y la empotró contra una pared, manteniéndola agarrada del cuello mientras que el pequeño cuerpo de Videl se incrustaba completamente en la construcción de ladrillo… "Es una pena… Eras buena comparada con todos estos inútiles terrestres… Pero aún así te faltaba mucho por aprender para llegar a tu máximo potencial, lástima que se termine ahora"

Diciendo esto la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo. Videl se quedó allí tirada y totalmente indefensa, sin poder moverse o hacer nada más que levantar ligeramente la cabeza y mirar a su futuro verdugo con expresión desafiante… El ogro estiró el brazo hacia ella, con la palma extendida, mientras que una bola de energía de color lila empezaba a cargarse en su mano…

De pronto, a la espalda de Ginyu, se escuchó un sonido rápido, como si algo extremadamente veloz hubiese llegado… "¿Videl?" el ogro se giró al escuchar aquello. Solo para ver a un furioso joven vestido con un uniforme que recordaba perfectamente… "Ese Gi… Pero tú no eres Goku" el joven de cabello negro no le contestó, simplemente miraba la figura tirada en el suelo, que le miraba con un claro deje de alivio y esperanza en sus ojos azules…

Sentía la ira apoderarse de él, mientras que apretaba los puños de pura rabia al verla así "Videl… ¡Videl!... ¡VIDEEEEEEEEEL!" con ese último alarido de rabia el poder de Gohan estalló.

Sus cabellos se volvieron dorados y sus ojos verdes, un aura dorada le envolvió mientras que a su alrededor se hundía la tierra y los edificios y las calles se agrietaban. Los coches ya volcados se desplazaron unos metros más lejos de él por la pura energía que estaba desprendiendo.

De pronto unos ligeros relámpagos producidos por su propia electricidad estática comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, uniéndose a su aura… Se había transformado en Super Saiyajin 2. Son Gohan necesitaba concentrarse y calmarse para encontrar su poder latente y desencadenar su forma mística… Pero este estado estaba provocado por la ira y la rabia… Este era su lado Saiyajin que se había apoderado de él, y estaba dispuesto a terminar con la vida de la criatura que tenía delante…

"¿Qué eres…?" Ginyu dejó ver una expresión temerosa mientras miraba al guerrero dorado frente a él… Sin embargo pareció recuperar la confianza inmediatamente "No importa… ¡Yo soy el capitán Ginyu, de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu! ¡Y con este nuevo cuerpo te destrozaré!" acompañó sus palabras con unos ridículos gestos de los que el Gran Sayaman estaría orgulloso… Pero ahora Gohan no era el Gran Sayaman… Era el guerrero dorado en todo su esplendor, frío, calculador, sin emociones… Furioso…

El ogro se lanzó contra el Semi-Saiyajin, pero incluso antes de que comenzase el movimiento Gohan estaba frente a él y le había hundido el puño en el estómago.

La respiración se le cortó completamente, mientras tosía y escupía una abundante cantidad de sangre. Gohan desapareció de su vista y al instante siguiente una mano le agarró de la parte trasera de su cuello, empujando a Ginyu hacia abajo y haciéndole chocar de morros contra el suelo, haciendo un enorme cráter por culpa de la energía desprendida por Gohan en el golpe.

En ese momento Ginyu tenía prácticamente todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos, Gohan le alzó y le dio la vuelta, para agarrarle del cuello, mirándole a los ojos con una expresión totalmente fría y sin sentimientos "Eres Ginyu… ¿Qué haces aquí? Estabas muerto" el ogro abrió un ojo y clavó la mirada en el Super Saiyajin 2 "¿Quién… De que… me… conoces…?" "Luché contigo en Namek" "Eres… eres ese mocoso llorón… Bueno… Las cosas van a volverse interesantes… Pronto todos sufriréis… Especialmente tú, Son Gohan…"

Cuando Ginyu terminó la frase Gohan lo hizo estallar con un ataque de Ki , dejando de él solo cenizas.

 **Vamos a cortar aquí, espero que no os haya parecido que me he pasado con las dos peleas seguidas, pero tenía que hacerlo así ya que suceden a la vez en el tiempo, el próximo capítulo será algo más tranquilo, la calma antes de la tempestad, por así decirlo.**

 **La relación entre Gohan y Videl tendrá más protagonismo y tendremos flashbacks con los que quiero arreglar ciertas partes de la serie que, a mi parecer, deberían ser diferentes.**

 **Antes de marcharme, un pequeño apunte para los que se estén tirando de los pelos sobre la pelea de Goku, Vegeta y Gohan, diciendo que como Gohan místico puede ser más poderoso que Goku SSJ3 (que seguro los habrá).**

 **Según el Daizenshu 7, revista oficial de Dragon Ball y Dragon BAll Z en las que aparecen plasmados los niveles de poder de cada personaje en sus múltiples formas y aprobados por el mismísimo Akira Toriyama, el nivel de poder de Majin Vegeta (Que es el que he tomado como referencia para el que supuestamente tendría ahora en su forma SSJ2) es de 21 000 000 000, el de Goku SSJ3 de 43 000 000 000 y el de Gohan místico de 50 000 000 000 , por lo tanto eso convierte a Gohan en el Guerrero Z más poderoso sin contar las fusiones.**

 **Me podréis decir que Goku SSJ3 lucha de igual a igual con pequeño Boo mientras que a Gohan súper Boo le ridiculiza al absorber a Gotenks. Es cierto, pero resulta que el poder de pequeño Boo era de 42 000 000 000 , mientras que el de Súper Boo es de 44 900 000 000 en forma simple y de 250 000 000 000 con Gotenks y Piccolo absorbidos, de modo que es comprensible que Gohan místico se desenvuelva en un combate contra Vegeta SSJ2 y Goku SSJ3.**

 **Espero que haya quedado más o menos claro, de todas formas si después de la explicación alguien no está de acuerdo lo siento, es mi fic y creo que lo he hecho lo más realista posible xD**

 **Ya me he enrollado mucho, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente, trataré de que no se alargue tanto la espera. No olvidéis comentar y sed buenos :P**


	6. Capítulo 6: La decisión de Videl

**Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, y este es bastante largo, en compensación de haber tardado una semana en subir el anterior xD**

 **Advierto que en este capítulo no avanzará mucho la acción, pero para los que os guste la pareja de Gohan y Videl disfrutadlo, porque después de este empieza la verdadera guerra y no va a haber tiempo para romanticismos, espero que os sirva para aguantar hasta que vuelva a escribir una escena de ellos jeje.**

 **De todas formas este capítulo está sobre todo preparado para, digamos, modificar un par de cosas del pasado de la serie que creo que deberían haber pasado de otra forma, entenderéis por qué cuando lo leáis, espero. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo para vosotros xD**

 **Vanessa Neko Chan: Me alegro de que te haya gustado… Y si te gusta leer batallas a partir del siguiente capítulo empiezan las de verdad, espero estar a la altura xD Y te aseguro que no va a ser la última vez que Gohan se enfurezca**

 **Majo 24: Sí, siempre he creído que debería haber seguido entrenando, al fin y al cabo es el guerrero Z más poderoso. EN cuanto a Ginyu, me pareció la opción más lógica para escapar del infierno, y la escena que ha ocurrido va a ser muy importante para un desarrollo de la historia xDDD No voy a decir más, jejeje.**

La decisión de Videl

Gohan se mantuvo por un momento con la mano extendida, observando el espacio que hasta hacía un momento ocupaba Ginyu con su nuevo cuerpo. Se sentía furioso, salvaje, en ese estado de ira nada de lo que había a su alrededor le afectaba…Excepto una cosa…

"Cofff… ¿Go-Gohan…? Coff…" la voz de Videl le hizo volver a la realidad, su nivel de energía disminuyó y la electricidad alrededor de su cuerpo desapareció, volviendo a su primera fase de Super Saiyajin.

El guerrero dorado se giró, acercándose a su novia con delicadeza para arrodillarse junto a ella… "Hey… ¿Cómo estás?" "Coff… me duele cuando me río" Gohan sonrió ligeramente por la respuesta de Videl… Aunque le dolía enormemente verla así. Apenas podía mover la cabeza y los brazos ligeramente, su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de heridas sangrantes y de cortes y moratones… SU ropa estaba hecha jirones y se notaba que le costaba respirar y hablar a causa del dolor. Es cierto que había matado al culpable y en ese momento su lado Saiyajin lo había disfrutado, pero ahora veía que no había servido de nada, lo que tenía que hacer era ayudarla…

Ella debió de darse cuenta de la expresión que el Semi-Saiyajin estaba empezando a tomar, ya que la hija del campeón esbozó una expresión triste "Gohan… Lo siento…" pero él la hizo callar con un dedo en los labios "No, no ha sido culpa tuya, nadie se esperaba que alguien así pudiese aparecer, yo perdí contra ese hombre hace unos años, y ahora era mucho más fuerte, no te martirices" ella sonrió agradecida "Gracias… Por salvarme… Cofff…"

Gohan se llevó la mano a la parte interior del pecho de su uniforme y sacó una bolsita marrón "las llevaba para el entrenamiento… Pero creo que las necesitas más que yo" le colocó a su novia una semilla Senzu de forma gentil en la boca, y cuando ella la mordió pareció recuperar energías, mientras que sus heridas empezaban a cicatrizar. Sonrió ligeramente y acarició la cara de su novio, se le veía tan diferente de esa forma, con una expresión seria y confiada, los ojos de color turquesa y el cabello dorado con ese mechón de pelo tan característico en su frente "Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi así…"

 *************FLASHBACK*************

 _Torneo mundial de artes marciales, edición 25, primera ronda, combate 4_

"Me gustaría pediros un favor" Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo y 18 se giraron hacia el personaje que les hablaba, un pequeño hombre de piel violácea y una cresta de pelo blanco en la cabeza "¿Qué favor?" Goku estaba ligeramente tenso, su hijo estaba peleando ahora en el ring y su contrincante le estaba presionando para que se transformase en Super Saiyajin.

"Estoy casi seguro de que cuando Gohan se transforme Yamu y Spopovitch se lanzarán sobre él, me gustaría que no intervinieseis" Goku se sorprendió por esa petición "¿Le harán daño? Se trata de mi hijo…" Krillin añadió, bastante tenso "¿Pero quién eres tú y por qué deberíamos obedecerte?"

"Es el dios supremo" todos se volvieron hacia Piccolo, el Namekiano llevaba tenso desde que se había retirado de su combate con Shin, pero decidió revelar esa información para que se cumplieran los deseos del dios "No os preocupéis, no van a matar a Gohan, solo quieren su energía, después Kiwito se encargará de él" Goku simplemente asintió.

En la zona de combate Gohan simplemente miraba al enorme luchador de piel rojiza que tenía frente a él "Está bien, me transformaré… ¿refieres un Super Saiyajin normal o voy más allá de los límites del poder del primer nivel?" "¿Qué? ¿Más allá de los límites…?" Kiwito no se esperaba una pregunta como esa, pero Gohan se lo tomó como una respuesta y comenzó a acumular poder.

EN ese momento VIdel se aproximaba a la zona de combate, solo para encontrarse a todos los amigos de Gohan y a su padre observando el combate con expresión tensa, la muchacha pasó de largo y se subió al cartel que tapaba la zona de combate para ver mejor, solo para contemplar como alrededor de Gohan comenzaba a surgir un aura dorada…

El hijo de Goku apretó los puños en sus costados y se tensó por completo, el suelo embaldosado de la pista de combate se empezó a agrietar "¡AAAAAHHHH!" el Semi-Saiyajin gritó mientras concentraba más y más su Ki, hasta que explotó y se transformó. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y a envolverse en un aura dorada, el mismo color que tomó su pelo al cambiar y sus ojos se volvieron de color turquesa, pero eso no fue todo, tras transformarse en Super Saiyajin, Gohan continuó con su concentración, hasta que leves muescas de electricidad estática rodearon todo su cuerpo, su aura se tornó más intensa y todas las baldosas del ring se elevaron por un momento, volviendo a caer en el mismo lugar donde estaban antes, pero esta vez sobre ellas se encontraba un Super Saiyajin 2 observando a Kiwito con la mirada fría.

"No… Tiene que ser una broma… Gohan ¿Es el guerrero dorado? Es imposible…" Videl no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, era cierto que conocía los poderes de Gohan como Sayaman… ¿Pero el guerrero dorado? Era demasiado para el chico tímido y alegre con el que compartía clases.

La expresión del guerrero dorado se tornó confiada, con una sonrisa casi de superioridad. "Bien, ahora que ya has visto lo que puedo hacer ¿Quieres que empecemos a luchar de una vez?"

"Tch… Tu hijo era mucho más fuerte cuando luchó contra Cell, Kakarot, parece que se ha relajado en estos tiempos de paz" fue SHin el que contestó a Vegeta "puede ser, pero sigue siendo el luchador más poderoso en este torneo… La pregunta es ¿Será suficiente?

"¿Suficiente para qué? ¿De qué está hablando, Piccolo?" Krillin se volvió hacia el Namekiano, buscando algunas respuestas.

"Vamos… ¿A qué esperas?" Gohan empezaba a impacientarse, pero de pronto sintió dos niveles de Ki bastante bajos, para su percepción, acercándose a él por la espalda. El Semi-Saiyajin se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Spopovitch y Yamu "¿Qué queréis vosotros?"

"¡Aaaaahhhh!" Shin alzó las manos hacia el hijo mayor de la familia Son, conteniendo sus poderes momentáneamente. Los brazos de Gohan se pegaron a su cuerpo, incapaz de moverse, no pudo defenderse cuando Spopovitch le sujetó y Yamu le apuñaló con el aparato de drenaje de energía.

La energía de Gohan empezó a disminuir, mientras el adolescente gritaba de dolor. Videl no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, mientras miraba a su alrededor… ¿Por qué nadie estaba haciendo nada? De pronto el hombre más bajito gritó furioso "¡Gohan!" hizo ademán de salir en su ayuda, pero el tipo Verde le retuvo "¡Piccolo, suéltame, voy a ayudarle, suéltame, que me sueltes!" "¡Os dije que os quedaseis atrás!" grito Shin furioso, sin embargo VIdel no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más, no pensaba dejar que esos dos matasen a Gohan sin hacer nada "¡Dejadle en paz!" La muchacha saltó por encima del cartel para dirigirse al ring, pero alguien la retuvo, agarrándola del brazo.

"Quédate atrás, Gohan va a estar bien, Videl" cuando la hija del vigente campeón se giró se encontró cara a cara con la mirada seria de Goku… Se podía ver en su expresión que él también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ir en ayuda de su hijo, aún así Videl no lo entendía "Pero… Pero… Por favor" "¡He dicho que Gohan va a estar bien!" Shin empezaba a impacientarse por todas las interrupciones, hasta que al parecer la muchacha se calmó y observó al escena con preocupación "Bien, no os preocupéis… Simplemente tenemos que esperar a…"

"¡DEJAD EN PAZ A MI HERMANO!" el Dios supremo desde luego no había contado con eso… "¿Pero qué…?" Goku no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa cuando Yamu salió volando después de que un resplandor dorado iluminase el tatami y su hijo pequeño, Goten, le propinase un puñetazo en la cara convertido en Super Saiyajin. El guerrero calvo chocó contra una pared, mientras Spopovitch soltaba a Gohan, cuyo cabello se había vuelto a poner negro. Mientras Gohan caía al suelo la montaña de músculos atacaba a Goten con tres puñetazos seguidos, pero el pequeño Super Saiyajin los eludió sin problemas, golpeando a Spopovitch con el puño en el estómago, provocando que se encogiera de dolor, sin poder respirar…

Videl no daba crédito a lo que veía, después de todo, ella no le había hecho un solo rasguño a Spopovitch "Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? A Spopovitch parece que realmente le afectan los golpes de Goten…" era cierto, el bruto parecía haberse quedado realmente sin respiración, y cuando el niño le golpeó en la cara con una potente patada pareció tener bastantes problemas para levantarse del suelo…

Meintras tanto Yamu se había levantado y se lanzaba a ayudar a su compañero, pero un nuevo destello dorado le alcanzo y le hizo caer al suelo otra vez. Trunks había aparecido, ayudando a Goten y tumbando a Yamu de un puñetazo en el pecho.

"Agh… Malditos mocosos… ¡Spopovitch! ¡Coge la energía y vámonos de aquí!"

El enorme luchador asintió y, sosteniendo el contenedor de energía, echó a volar a una velocidad increíble. Seguido de Yamu.

 *************FIN DE FLASHBACK*************

Gohan sonrió, él también lo recordaba "Fue bastante impresionante verlo, siempre lo es… Estás muy sexy así" el Semi-Saiyajin negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa, antes de pasar un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Videl, y otro por sus hombros "Agárrate" ella sonrió y rodeó su cuello con los brazos "Mi héroe" "Videl… ¿Estás drogada o algo?" preguntó Gohan con una risilla, no era que no le gustase que su novia le dijese esas cosas, pero definitivamente no era propio de ella mostrarse así "Gohan, habría muerto si hubieses llegado unos segundos más tarde, creo que te mereces eso y más" sin importarle demasiado quien estuviese mirando Videl tiró de la parte superior del Gi de su novio, atrayéndole hacia ella para besarle de forma apasionada e intensa.

Gohan le devolvió el beso cerrando los ojos en el proceso, disfrutando de la sensación de sus cálidos labios junto a los suyos. Cuando se separaron compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad antes de que el joven emprendiera el vuelo hacia su apartamento, con Videl entre sus brazos.

La joven estaba cansada, la semilla Senzu había hecho que su energía se recuperase, pero aún así había sido un día muy duro, de modo que se quedó dormida durante el trayecto, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

Gohan sonrió de forma tierna al mirarla, la expresión de Videl era completamente relajada, su respiración pausada y rítmica, el joven guerrero Z no podía creer lo cerca que había estado de perderla.

Entró en el modesto apartamento por la ventana abierta de su cuarto, mirando a su alrededor, el lugar parecía estar algo menos caótico, Videl debía de haber estado organizándolo todo.

El Semi-Saiyajin volvió a su forma base, dejando a Videl en la cama con delicadeza… Sabía que era una mujer fuerte y capaz, pero se la veía tan frágil así, con su pequeño y menudo cuerpo ligeramente encogido mientras dormía de costado con la misma expresión dulce y segura que le adornaba el rostro al dormirse

Sin embargo Gohan no podía dejarla dormir así, puede que la semilla Senzu la hubiese curado las heridas pero aún tenía la ropa hecha jirones y el cuerpo lleno de suciedad y sangre seca. El semi-sayajin se tomó su tiempo para desvestirla, quitándole los zapatos primero, el pantalón después y por último la camiseta, dejándola vestida únicamente con un conjunto sencillo de ropa interior azul celeste.

Videl siempre solía usar ropa interior cómoda y sencilla, al fin y al cabo para pelear era lo que menos le molestaría, únicamente se había puesto algún conjunto más picante en ocasiones especiales… Y Gohan recordaba todas y cada una de esas ocasiones.

Se mordió el labio por un momento al mirarla… a pesar de su estado era tan sexy… Gohan necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no terminar de desnudarla y despertarla jugando con su cuerpo, pero no lo hizo, no es que le preocupase el pudor de ella, esa fase la habían sobrepasado hacía ya tiempo… simplemente no era el momento.

Entró en el baño y preparó una palangana de agua tibia y una esponja, se acercó a Videl y se sentó al borde de la cama _"Gohan"_ el joven casi tiró lo que llevaba en las manos cuando la voz de Piccolo le llamó la atención en su mente " _wow, Piccolo, no tan alto, por favor… ¿Qué pasa?"_

" _Teneos que salir a investigar, tú y yo somos los que mayor campo perceptivo de Ki tenemos, ese incidente con Ginyu no ha sido algo aislado, tenemos que detener lo que sea que esté pasando"_

" _Ehmmm… sí, claro, desde luego, pero…"_

" _¿Pero?"_

" _Videl peleó contra él, quizás le haya dicho algo que nos ayude, voy a limpiarla y a esperar a que se despierte."_ El Semi-Saiyajin pudo visualizar perfectamente como su antiguo maestro esbozaba una sonrisa entre divertida y pícara, con una pizca de orgullo _"¿Eso vas a hacer? Por como se la ve no tiene pinta de que…"_

" _DEJA DE MIRAR A MI NOVIA EN ROPA INTERIOR, VIEJO VERDE"_ gritó Gohan en sus pensamientos, ambos se quedaron en silencio al darse cuenta de la curiosa elección de palabras y Gohan pudo incluso advertir una pequeña risa mental por parte del Namekiano _"Vaya, gracias por la parte de viejo…"_ ambos rieron y Gohan suspiró _"Me pasaré por e_ l templo, _pero dejad de mirar, y dame tiempo"_

" _Como quieras, chico, nos vemos"_ la presencia de Piccolo se desvaneció de su mente y Gohan se centró en su preciosa novia.

Mojó la esponja en el agua y empezó a limpiar con delicadeza los pies de Videl, acariciando su suave y perfecta piel en el proceso… Siguió por una pierna, y luego la otra, siguiendo el mismo patrón, mojaba la esponja, limpiaba y acariciaba, todo esto tratando a Videl como si fuese la muñeca de porcelana más frágil del mundo.

Mientras avanzaba por su cuerpo su trabajo de autocontrol era más intenso, le limpió los brazos, antes de pasar al rostro, y cuando humedeció ligeramente sus labios al limpiarla no pudo evitar fijarse en que parecían brillar con las gotas de agua, completamente apetecibles… Se inclinó ligeramente para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, fue prácticamente una caricia, pero el sabor y el añadido del agua hicieron que Gohan se estremeciera.

Cuando se separó de ella, arrastrando su labio inferior entre los suyos, lo hizo con un ligero suspiro "No… No pares…" Videl ni siquiera abrió los ojos para susurrar aquello, haciendo que Gohan esbozase una sonrisa "¿Cuánto llevas despierta?" "No lo estoy, hablo en sueños, no he estado despierta desde el segundo muslo, puedes seguir con lo que hacías…"

Gohan rio y se volvió a inclinar sobre su rostro, esta vez ella le correspondió el beso, más apasionado e intenso, pero Videl seguía con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse, interpretando perfectamente el papel de dormida.

Al mismo tiempo la esponja comenzó a moverse por el cuello de la muchacha, dejando su piel tan perfecta y limpia como siempre. Sus labios se separaron de nuevo, antes de que Gohan empezase a pasar la esponja por el pecho de ella… Para llegar justo al hueco en el centro de su sujetador…

Cuando el agua, ahora ya fría, le rozó esa zona, Videl no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, Gohan pasó a su vientre y a su ombligo, dando por terminada su tarea al dejar la esponja de nuevo en el agua "Eres preciosa".

Videl abrió los ojos por fin, clavando su mirada en él y mirándose a si misma después, le resultaba extraño no estar… Bueno, básicamente no tenerle ya encima, algo tenía que rondarle por la cabeza "Muy bien ¿Qué ocurre?" Gohan no supo que responder, realmente no sabía a qué se refería "Uhm… ¿Qué quieres decir? No ocurre nada…"

La muchacha resopló, era tedioso recibir la misma respuesta siempre que le hacía esa pregunta por primera vez "Vamos, Gohan, sigues mintiendo fatal, y más a mí… Además, esta ha sido probablemente una de las cinco situaciones más eróticas que hemos vivido… Y normalmente cuando pasa eso tu lado Sayajin empieza a rugir y prácticamente comerme viva, y sin embargo aquí estoy, sin hacer nada, en ropa interior y mojada…" con esa última parte el Semi-Sayajin levantó una ceja, esbozando una sonrisa divertida. Videl le pegó un manotazo en el hombro, como reproche, también con una expresión bromista "venga ya, pervertido, sabes lo que quiero decir."

Gohan rio un momento, antes de suspirar un poco y mirarla "no es que no estés… absolutamente… sexy así" explicó, mientras en su expresión dejaba claro que lo que decía era lo que pensaba "pero lo que ha ocurrido hoy es algo preocupante… Y tengo que irme cuanto antes a investigar con Piccolo"

"¿Qué es lo preocupante?" Videl siempre había sido una mujer curiosa que no se conformaba con que le explicasen las cosas a medias, y Gohan lo sabía, así como sabia que no iba a poder salir de esta sin contarle todo, de todas formas necesitaba saber lo que Ginyu le había dicho a su novia. "Ese hombre, Ginyu, Krillin y Yo le matamos en Namek… Bueno, se convirtió en rana y después voló junto al planeta, el caso es que poseía una técnica del cambio de cuerpo así que ha debido usarla para escapar del infierno, ese tipo se parecía mucho a la descripción que mi padre me dio sobre los ogros que se encargaban de que nadie escapase de allí… Pero por lo que me dijo antes de que lo matase no debe de trabajar solo…"

Videl asintió, cruzando los brazos ligeramente "entiendo… Desde luego parecía que estaba tramando algo, mencionó a tu padre y parecía dispuesto a pelear contra él… Dijo que todos ibais a morir y que no podríais usar las bolas de dragón hasta dentro de tres meses… Además dijo "nosotros" así que supongo que no está solo él, tendremos que… ¿Gohan? Gohan… ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Has dicho que hasta dentro de seis meses no podremos usar las bolas de dragón?" su novia asintió "Así es… ¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo es?"

"Videl… Eso significa que las han usado hace poco… Y si Ginyu ha vuelto del infierno y ha usado las bolas de dragón, mencionando que no estaba solo, eso significa que ha podido resucitar a cualquiera, incluso a su amo, Freezer…" esta vez Videl entendió la gravedad de la situación, había escuchado historias sobre ese tal Freezer, y como había matado a Krillin e incluso a Vegeta antes de que Goku se encargase de él "Entiendo… Sí, es malo, deberíamos arreglarlo cuanto antes… Pero no creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente, cuando volvamos pienso hacer que me vuelvas a lavar y que termines como deberías" Videl sonrió para intentar aliviar la tensión, pero su novio se puso serio "Videl, tú no vas a venir"

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que me voy a quedar aquí esperándote y preocupándome?" el tono de voz de la hija del campeón del mundo empezaba a alzarse poco a poco "Escucha, no sabemos qué o quién puede estar ahí fuera, y Ginyu no es ni mucho menos la persona más fuerte con la que podríamos encontrarnos… Ya has visto como te ha dejado, Videl, te pondrías en peligro constante y yo… Yo no quiero volver…" Gohan bajó la cabeza… Realmente no podía pensar en como la había visto ese día, tirada en la calle "Gohan…" VIdel se acercó a él, tomando su mano, sabía en lo que estaba pensando, pero su novio continuó "Videl… Cada vez que te veo… Así, cada vez que alguien te hace daño… Yo no puedo evitar… Sentir ansias asesinas…" ella asintió, no estaba consciente la primera vez, pero se lo habían contado…

 *************FLASHBACK*************

 _Torneo mundial de artes marciales, edición 25, primera ronda, combate 3_

"Señorita Videl… No quisiera intervenir en el combate, pero creo que este sería un buen momento para retirarse… ¿Qué me dice? ¿Está dispuesta a tirar la toalla?" el árbitro del torneo de las artes marciales, un hombre ya entrado en años, de pelo rubio y gafas oscuras, acercó el micrófono al rostro de la hija del vigente campeón "No… No pienso rendirme…" las palabras de la muchacha, que acababa de levantarse después de recibir una auténtica paliza por parte de Spopovitch, resonaron por todo el estadio, tosió sangre antes de continuar "Coff… Aún puedo vencerle…" los que presentaban el combate desde la zona de participantes observaron con impotencia como Videl caminaba de nuevo al centro del ring… Todos habían visto lo mismo, a Spopovitch no le afectaban los golpes de Videl y era muy superior a ella en fuerza y poder, podía usar ráfagas de energía y volar, además de que incluso se había recolocado la cabeza después de desnucarse "¡Videl, no seas tan cabezota! ¡Solo vas a conseguir salir gravemente herida! ¡Spopovitch sabe que puede vencerte, está jugando contigo, ríndete!" gritó Gohan, vestido de Gran Sayaman, pero la muchacha no le escuchó.

La hija del vigente campeón plantó cara a la montaña de músculos, que la miraba de forma sádica. Sin que la joven pudiese reaccionar Spopovitch la agarró del pelo para levantarla del suelo, provocando que un grito de dolor se escapase de los labios de Videl… Pero enseguida se cortó cuando la rodilla del enorme luchador impactó en la cara de la muchacha con violencia, provocando que comenzase a sangrar abundantemente por la nariz y la boca.

Gohan estaba furioso… Muy furioso, ni siquiera escuchó a Krillin decir que esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos… Solo veía a Videl caer al suelo de nuevo, esto era demasiado para él, no podía seguir viéndola sufrir así, simplemente no podía… A pesar de que aún ni siquiera él lo sabía, sentía algo muy profundo por esa mujer, y el observar como la humillaban de esa forma… Era insoportable.

Gohan apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cintura, empezaba a sentir que perdía la noción de las cosas, mientras que su Ki aumentaba. Goku se dio cuenta y miró a su hijo de forma seria "Gohan, no, cálmate, no vas a salir ahí fuera" a pesar de que la voz de su padre era autoritaria el joven Semi-Saiyajin no le escuchaba… Spopovitch había levantado el pie y en ese momento se encontraba pisándole deliberadamente la cabeza a Videl, mientras ella, indefensa, gritaba por el dolor y por la impotencia… A Gohan le faltaba una simple chispa para estallar, y esta llegó cuando vislumbró unas lágrimas de impotencia caer por las mejillas de la pobre chica…

"¡AAAAHHHH!" con un destello dorado la capa y el turbante de Gohan salieron volando, quedando solo el joven convertido en Super-Sayajin "¡Se acabó! ¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos! ¡Voy a hacer que lo pague!"

"Gohan, cálmate… No deberías salir…" Krillin trató de hacer entrar en razón al joven, pero Gohan estaba fuera de si "¡No intentéis detenerme!"

Diciendo esto saltó hacia delante con un grito de rabia "¡DEJALA!" en un instante había llegado al ring, Spopovitch solo tuvo tiempo de girarse, sorprendido, antes de que Gohan le agarrase por la cara y le arrastrase en su vuelo, apartándolo de Videl antes de incrustar su cabeza en el suelo con violencia.

" **WOOOOW, señoras y señores, parece que el Gran Sayaman ha intervenido en el combate y a ha alejado a Spopovitch de Videl… Eso significa que automáticamente Spopovitch es declarado vencedor por descalificación de VIdel debido a una interferencia externa… Aunque si por mí fuera lo descalificaría a él… Un momento… ¡Sí, señoras y señores, Spopovitch se levanta y está atacando al Gran Sayaman!"**

Efectivamente, el guerrero calvo se había levantado, no sin dificultad y trataba de golpear a GOhan, que lo esquivaba sin dificultad, con su mirada bajo las gafas oscuras completamente fría, pero con un deje de ansias asesinas que su instinto Sayajin le brindaba. Alejó a su rival de un puñetazo hasta lanzarlo fuera del ring, pero cuando vio que se empezaba a levantar juntó las manos en su costado, y empezó a acumular energía… Estaba dispuesto a acabar con él… "KAAA…MEEEE…HAAAAA…MEEEEE…"

" **Oh, Dios mío, amigos, parece que el Gran Sayaman va a usar la famosa técnica de Jackie Chun y de Son Goku, ambos campeones del torneo hace unos años…"**

Sin embargo antes de que Gohan pudiese lanzar la ráfaga su padre apareció ante él, interponiéndose entre su hijo y Spopovitch "Gohan, no. Sé que estás furioso, yo también lo estaría, pero Spopovitch no es Cell, no es alguien a quien se deba eliminar de esa forma..."

El Semi-Sayajin miró a los ojos de su padre pro un momento… Antes de separar las manos y dejar que la energía acumulada desapareciese… Volviendo a su forma base "tienes razón…"

"Vamos, Videl te necesita, iré a buscar alubias mágicas, Krillin dice que no ha traído".

De pronto Gohan recordó que VIdel estaba malherida y se dio la vuelta hacia ella "¡Videl! ¡Resiste, Videl!" la cogió delicadamente en brazos mientras el árbitro del torneo se acercaba a ellos "Honestamente, hijo, muy bien hecho, hubiese saltado yo de haber podido hacer algo… ¿Llamo a los camilleros?" Gohan negó "No, yo la llevaré" sin embargo, al levantarse y antes de echar a andar, se volvió hacia el enorme hombre que se levantaba con dificultad "¡Spopovitch! Espero que sientas dolor… Porque no me gustaría que te perdieses algo de lo que voy a hacerte en el siguiente combate…"

 *************FIN DE FLASHBACK*************

Gohan apretó los puños sobre sus muslos, recordar aquel día aún le dolía… Y hoy había sido incluso peor. Videl le miraba con pena, sabía que a su novio no le gustaba esa faceta de él mismo… Esos momentos en los que podía matar a alguien sin pestañear y sin remordimientos, le acarició el pelo, tratando de calmarle "Gohan…"

"Si mi padre no hubiese intervenido habría matado a Spopovitch… Y por mucho que le odiase, era cierto que no era alguien a quien estuviese justificado matar… Sé que no le importará que haya matado a Ginyu, ya lo hicimos una vez, pero… ¿Y si la próxima vez no distingo y acabo hiriendo a alguien que no lo merece, simplemente por estar en mi camino? Es por eso que no quiero que salgas, prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo…" Clavó sus ojos negros en los azules de ella, relajándose un poco cuando Videl asintió lentamente.

Gohan se acercó a ella y la besó con dulzura… "Descansa… estaré de vuelta para la cena con tu padre"

Diciendo esto el joven Semi-Saiyajin salió por la ventana. Videl se quedó sola en la cama unos instantes, sabía que Gohan tenía razón en ciertas cosas… Pero no pensaba quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, había tomado una decisión. Se vistió con ropa de combate y también salió volando.

 **Y se acabó… Muahahahaha… ¿Qué decisión habrá tomado Videl? Creo que os voy a dejar con la intriga, lo sé, soy malvado xD De todas formas decidme lo que opináis de las dos escenas en el torneo mundial… a mí personalmente me hubiesen gustado más así, no cambian el desarrollo de la historia y le permiten a Gohan Vengarse un poco de Spopovitch (Como le odio…) Porque ni siquiera le mata él después.**

 **Y en cuanto a Goten… ¿Es que a todo el mundo se le olvidó que también es un Super Sayajin? Personalmente creo que sería lógico que intentase ayudar a su hermano ¿No os parece?**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado del romanticismo entre Gohan y Videl porque a partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner muy feas y no van a tener tiempo el uno para el otro… La guerra se aproxima… No lvidéis comentar, plis xD Hasta el siguiente capítulo, sed buenos :P**


	7. Capítulo 7: Cuentas pendientes

**Otro capítulo más, siento haber tardado y que sea algo más corto, pero mi musa para las batallas simplemente voló lejos. De todas formas espero que os guste, muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios xD**

 **Vanessa Neko Chan: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustase. Bueno en este capítulo verás una batalla más seria, y a partir de aquí cada vez más xD**

 **WasCarol: Muchas gracias, estos comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo**

 **Majo24: Desde luego, se merecía eso y mucho más, le odio muchísimo. Pero bueno al menos me he quitado la espinita y espero que a vosotros también xD En cuanto a Piccolo fue un chiste que se me ocurrió en el momento y me pareció divertido jejeje**

 **Invitado: Wow, muchas gracias, agradezco que compartáis mi fanfict, para eso lo escribo, para que los fans de Dragon Ball Z y en especial de Gohan y VIdel se diviertan leyéndolo xD Seguiré actualizando al mejor ritmo que pueda.**

 **Y ahora, vamos con el capítulo.**

Cuentas pendientes

 _Templo de Kami_

Gohan aterrizó en el templo poco tiempo después de haber dejado a Videl. Durante su vuelo había pensado en muchas cosas, como el hecho de que parecía que la tierra no podía mantenerse en paz durante demasiado tiempo… ¿Implicaría eso que él tendría también que salir para luchar una y otra vez como había hecho su padre? En ese sentido Videl era más comprensiva que Chi Chi, pero el Semi-Saiyajin no quería dedicar su vida entera exclusivamente a entrenar, quería priorizar primero a su familia, y después compaginar estudios o trabajo con el entrenamiento.

"Hey, muchacho, ya era hora de que llegases" el alien de piel verde le esperaba apoyado en una de las columnas blancas que adornaban la entrada de la gran construcción esférica.

"Hola, Piccolo, lo siento, no podía dejar a Videl así, además he descubierto algo preocupante" el joven Semi-Saiyajin se acercó a su antiguo maestro, que le miraba con una expresión imperturbable muy típica en él "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Piccolo, Ginyu clamaba no trabajar solo, y que todos nosotros íbamos a morir, además, dijo que no podríamos usar las bolas de dragón hasta dentro de seis meses… Eso significa que…"

"Que las han usado hace poco" le cortó el Namekiano, haciendo la misma deducción que él hacía unos minutos "Esto es malo, con las bolas de dragón en su poder Ginyu podría haber resucitado a cualquiera… Debemos asumir que lo ha hecho con Freezer y con sus antiguos compañeros, no deberían ser una gran amenaza para nosotros tal y como están las cosas"

Gohan asintió "lo sé… Pero tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto… Tú siempre me dijiste que nunca hay que subestimar a un adversario" su antiguo maestro sonrió con orgullo, al fin y al cabo que Gohan recordase todo aquello y que incluso se lo dijese a él de vuelta significaba que le Namekiano había hecho un buen trabajo "Exacto, así es, así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha y peinemos el planeta en busca de lo que pueda resultar extraño"

Por toda respuesta su antiguo pupilo se dio la vuelta y aumentó su Ki, envolviéndose en un aura blanco-azulada, listo para volar. Piccolo lo imitó y ambos despegaron, dejando atrás el refugio para comenzar a surcar los cielos.

"Y dime, Gohan… ¿Cómo te va con esa chica?" el Semi-Sayajin miró a Piccolo, le extrañaba esa pregunta en él "Vaya, Piccolo, nunca te había imaginado de los que se interesa por la vida amorosa de los demás… Pero si de verdad quieres saberlo… Toda mi vida es increíble ahora, la amo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo y todo lo que quiero es pasar mi vida con ella" el Namekiano sonrió de medio lado, entre divertido y orgulloso "me alegro, GOhan. Es cierto, no me interesan los asuntos amorosos de los demás, pero este es un cambio importante en tu vida, y si alguna vez necesitas hablar puedo escucharte aunque no entienda demasiado sobre la necesidad de compartir tu vida con otra persona…" Gohan sonrió y asintió, eso significaba mucho para él viniendo de Piccolo, el joven suponía que, siendo asexual, algo como una relación amorosa con otra persona le resultaba absolutamente inverosímil "Gracias, Piccolo" "Ni lo menciones, ahora concentrémonos."

 _Kame House_

Todo iba bien en la pequeña casa de color rosa ubicada en esa remota isla en medio del océano. El maestro Roshi y Oolong se dedicaban a ver programas de aerobic y a ojear revistas para adultos siempre que podían… Además de eso el ermitaño Tortuga no perdía ocasión para posar sus manos en los "encantos" de 18, lo que normalmente provocaba que atravesase la pared por un puñetazo de la ex-androide.

La pequeña familia que vivía allí era feliz, Krillin había dejado las artes marciales para dedicarse enteramente a su pequeña familia, Marron crecía y ya tenía 4 años, mientras que 18 seguía como siempre, fría e inexpresiva la mayor parte del tiempo, muy protectora con su hija y amable con Krillin. El ex artista marcial vivía en una nube, la misma en la que había estado desde que 18 empezó a salir con él, se podría decir que se comportaba como un adolescente enamorado la mayor parte del tiempo, se tomaba a su mujer casi como un reto y disfrutaba haciéndola sonreír y, en muy raras ocasiones, sonrojarse… aunque la mejor parte era cuando dejaban de lado a los adolescentes y pasaban a cosas más adultas….

En ese momento el mejor amigo de Goku y su pequeña hija jugaban en la arena. O más bien Marron jugaba y su padre se dedicaba a contemplarla.

De pronto el ex calvo levantó ligeramente la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, se acercaba un Ki bajo en comparación con cualquiera delos guerreros Z… Pero le resultaba familiar, no terminaba de ubicar exactamente de donde.

Sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando reconoció la figura que volaba hacia la isla.

"¿Quién es, papi?" Videl aterrizó en la playa, esbozando una amable sonrisa hacia ellos "Es Videl, Marron ¿Te acuerdas de ella? La novia de Gohan"

Ante la respuesta de su padre la niña se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, pensativa "Uhm… sí… Hola, señorita Videl" Marron saludó con la mano y la joven se acuclilló para colocarse a su altura "Hola, pequeña, vaya, como has crecido…"

"Marron, cielo ¿Por qué no vas a hacer un castillo de arena y me lo enseñas cuando haya terminado de hablar con Videl?" "Vale" la pequeña correteó hasta su cubo y su pala, dejando a Videl y Krillin solos.

"¿Y bien, como van las cosas?" Videl sonrió ilusionada "Mejor que nunca… Gohan y yo nos hemos mudado y hemos…" "¡Hey! Veo la marca de tu cuello… Vaya… ¿Quién iba a pensar que el pequeño Gohan sería tan lanzado… Supongo que tengo que darte la enhorabuena ¿No?"

La hija del campeón del mundo se sonrojó hasta el cuero cabelludo, quizás no era tan buena idea llevar el cuello visible al visitar a gente que conocía el significado de esa marca "Sí… Eeehhhmm… Bueno, ya sabes… Nosotros… Gracias." Concluyó la muchacha al darse cuenta de que no tenía sentido explicar nada, al fin y al cabo era normal y natural en Gohan.

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí? No es que no me guste verte… Pero no creo que hay pisado esta isla más de dos veces contando esta"

"Pues quería pedirte un favor…" comenzó a responder la joven, pero una voz femenina y casi inexpresiva la interrumpió desde la ventana "¿Quién es?" Krillin se giró hacia su mujer, sonriendo y señalando hacia la muchacha que tenía delante "Es Videl ¿Te acuerdas de ella?" la androide asintió "Si, es la chica de Gohan… ¿Qué quieres?" al ver que VIdel parecía intimidada con el tono hostil de su esposa, Krillin sonrió "no te preocupes, es así con todo el mundo… ¿Qué era lo que ibas a pedirme?"

"Pues… Verás, me gustaría que me entrenases" el ex artista marcial se quedó un momento mirándola, intentando procesar lo que había dicho, al igual que 18 "¿Has venido para que mi marido te entrene?" preguntó la ex androide, Krillin asintió "Sí… ¿No estabas trabajando con Gohan?" Videl resopló por un momento "Pfff… Sí, pero me trata como si fuese de cristal… Le quiero, pero es muy blando conmigo, con todo ese rollo de que es un Saiyajin no se atreve a entrenarme en serio por si me hace daño… Y necesito hacerme más fuerte"

Krillin asintió, con los brazos cruzados "Entiendo… Aún así, nunca he entrenado a nadie, creo que sería mejor si el maestro Roshi…" pero Videl le cortó "Mira, Krillin, te estoy pidiendo esto a ti por una buena razón, podría haber acudido a Piccolo o incluso a Goku, pero yo no soy ni Saiyajin ni Namekiana, soy una simple terrestre. Y Gohan siempre ha dicho que tú eres el terrestre más fuerte, así que tú eres el mejor para entrenarme, además, que me parta un rayo si dejo que ese viejo pervertido se acerque demasiado a mí." Videl suspiró un poco "Además, hoy ha pasado algo… Y necesito entrenar, no quiero seguir dependiendo de que Gohan me proteja. Pero tenemos que empezar ya, sé que Gohan quiere que me mantenga al margen de todo por eso ahora que va a estar fuera toda la tarde quiero que me acompañes a la habitación del tiempo hiperbólico, para entrenar durante varios meses"

Krillin se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión muy seria "Entiendo… Es una buena idea…" el ex artista marcial giró la cabeza hacia su mujer, que asintió ligeramente, Krillin esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a mirar a Videl "está bien, iremos a la habitación del tiempo. Pero antes ¿Entiendes que entrenar conmigo será mucho más duro que con Gohan, y que no te haré ninguna concesión?"

"Lo entiendo" la joven asintió, Krillin suspiró, desde luego era valiente y cabezota, perfecta para Gohan "Muy bien, pues antes de nada tengo que hacer algo"

El hombre de baja estatura se acercó a la ventana donde estaba su mujer y sonrió como disculpa "Cariño… Sé que te gusto más así pero… ¿Te importaría ayudarme a afeitarme la cabeza?" 18 suspiró resignada.

 _Templo de Kami (Dende)_

Un nuevamente calvo Krillin, vestido con el tradicional Gi naranja y el símbolo de tortuga, y Videl aterrizaron en el refugio. Enseguida un hombre completamente negro y bajito salió a recibirles "Hey Mr. Popo" saludó el alumno de Roshi.

"Krillin, cuanto tiempo" detrás suyo un adolescente Namekiano portando un bastón más grande que él mimso apareció "¡Krillin! Qué alegría verte… Y a ti también Videl"

Dende había hecho muy buenas migas con Gohan y Krillin en Namek, y por consiguiente Videl le caía muy bien.

"Dende… Queremos pedirte algo…" comenzó la muchacha pero el guardián de la tierra rió un poco "hehe, no os preocupéis, podéis usar la sala especial todo lo que queráis, pero recordad que no podéis estar más de un año o la puerta desaparecerá."

Los dos terrestres asintieron "No te preocupes, Dende, no vamos a estar más que unas horas" aseguró Krillin. El Namekiano asintió "Mr. Popo, por favor, prepara todo y guíales hasta la sala especial…"

 _Tierra Yerma_

Piccolo y Gohan no hablaron demasiado durante su vuelo, no lo necesitaban. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que estaban buscando, recorrieron diferentes lugares del paneta, enfocando su sentido del ki en cualquier anomalía o pico de energía extraño e incluso familiar, puesto que imaginaban que quien quera que fuese el compañero de Ginyu tenía que ser alguien conocido y residente en el infierno.

Llevaban ya varias horas y el cielo empezaba a tornarse anaranjado "Piccolo…" pero lo único que Gohan recibió como respuesta por parte de su antiguo maestro fue un gruñido "Humpf…?"

"Ehm… Yo debería empezar a volver, prometí estar en casa para cenar con el padre de Videl… Podemos seguir buscando mañana ¿No?" el Namekiano le dirigió una mirada intimidante. Pude que Gohan supiese que era infinitamente más fuerte que su maestro… Pero el recuerdo del terrorífico alienígena entrenándole de niño se hizo valer en su mente "eeerrr… Supongo que podemos seguir un poco más… Pero me gustaría estar para ¿Eh…?"

Gohan percibió de pronto no una, si no tres señales de Ki cerca de ellos "Así es, muchacho, deberías reconocerlas" Gohan se giró hacia Piccolo cuando le habló, con una expresión confusa "Pero no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué iba a revivirles Ginyu?"

"No lo sé, pero nos aseguraremos de arreglarlo"

Ambos giraron en el aire y usaron su máxima velocidad para volar directamente hacia los Ki. Los dos guerreros Z aterrizaron frente a tres hombres, uno de ellos sonrió y soltó una sonora carcajada "JAJAJAJAJA, el Namekiano… Te recuerdo, te maté una vez ¿Vienes a repetir?" el hombre que había hablado vestía una armadura Saiyajin de color negro y amarillo, era calvo y con un gran bigote.

Piccolo se quitó el turbante y la capa con un único movimiento de sus dos manos.

"Gohan ¿Puedes con esos dos? Ceo que te dará más satisfacción a ti que a mí… Además, tengo algo pendiente con Nappa" el Semi-saiyajin asintió, mirando de manera completamente fría a los otros dos individuos "Claro, no sé a cuál de los dos le debo más…"

EL antiguo maestro de Gohan sonrió un poco, era cierto que al Semi-Saiyajin no le gustaba demasiado pelear… Pero algo le decía a Piccolo que ese combate en particular le iba a traer bastante satisfacción personal.

"¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú?" preguntó uno de los dos hombres con los que Gohan iba a pelear, girándose hacia su compañero "¿Tú le habías visto alguna vez?" el hijo mayor de Goku rió un poco "Es normal… La última vez que os vi era un niño, tú me secuestraste y fuiste la razón por la que mi padre murió… Y tú me obligaste a convertirme en Oozaru y casi mato a mi padre por ello…"

"¡Eres el hijo de Kakarot! ¡Ese mocoso al que intenté llevarme al espacio!" gritó Raditz entonces. El otro hombre, con una cara y peinado idénticos a los de Goku, sonrió de forma amenazadora "te recuerdo… El hijo de Kakarot. Esto va a ser divertido" Turles fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose contra Gohan con su velocidad máxima.

El joven Semi-Saiyajin esperó hasta el último momento antes de mover la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda. El puño del Saiyajin desertor pasó de largo, Gohan giró sobre si mismo y hundió el codo en el estómago de Turles, que boqueó y se encogió ligeramente, pero Gohan no le dio tiempo a respirar, ya que le cogió del brazo con las dos manos y con una llave lo lanzó por encima de su espalda, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

El hijo mayor de Goku se dio la vuelta para recibir a su tío, que trataba de atacarle con una patada a la cintura. Gohan la bloqueó con el brazo y alzó la rodilla para hacer lo mismo con la siguiente patada.

Cuando Raditz le intentó golpear en la cara con el puño Gohan se apartó y directamente lanzó la cabeza hacia delante para asestarle un cabezazo en la frente que hizo estallar su scouter en mil pedazos.

Mientras Gohan se encargaba de los dos Saiyajin de su propia familia, Piccolo se había lanzado contra Nappa, el guerrero calvo le esquivó el primer puñetazo pero inmediatamente Piccolo consiguió conectar un rodillazo al estómago.

"Agh…" El enorme Saiyajin retrocedió, con ambas manos en el abdomen y respirando entrecortadamente "Como te atreves… ¡Como te atreves!"

Nappa trató de agarrar al Namekiano por el cuello, pero Piccolo saltó hacia atrás haciendo gala de unos extraordinarios reflejos "¡Aaaahhh!" de los ojos del Guerrero Z de piel verde surgieron dos finos rayos de energía que impactaron en el pecho de Nappa, haciéndole caer al suelo.

"Creí que ibas a matarme otra vez" ante la burla de Piccolo, el Saiyajin se levantó, pero casi al instante siguiente volvió a caer al suelo por una rapidísima patada en la cara.

Mientras tanto Gohan lidiaba con sus dos rivales. Apenas necesitaba usar las manos para evitar sus golpes, simplemente se movía y esquivaba… Llegó un momento en el que tras un ataque de Raditz el Semi-Saiyajin contraatacó con un potente puñetazo al pecho, mandando a su tío volando hacia atrás unos metros.

Turles continuó tratando de golpearle, pero Gohan, con una mirada absolutamente fría y sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, continuaba esquivándole con suma facilidad.

Hasta que, en un momento dado, el hijo de Goku alzó la mano para atrapar el puño de Turles, le propinó una patada en la rodilla, haciendo que el Sayajin la hincase en el suelo y le colocó la palma de su mano frente al rostro… "Haaaa!" con un violento ataque de Ki que resplandeció en amarillo Turles saltó en pedazos.

En ese momento Piccolo lanzaba una bola de Ki contra Nappa, acertándole de lleno y provocando que el Sayajin volviese a caer al suelo. Con la armadura rota y lleno de cortes y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Se levantó jadeando "Ahhh… No puede ser… Cofff… No puedo ser derrotado por un Namekiano…"

El maestro de Gohan se acercaba a su ya derrotado oponente con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara "¿Sabes? Esto me va a brindar una gran satisfacción personal."

Piccolo levantó entonces el brazo y lo bajó con violencia, golpeando a Nappa con el canto de su mano en un punto justo entre el cuello y el hombro… El Sayajin cayó al suelo, sin vida.

El guerrero Z se giró para observar el combate de su antiguo pupilo. Raditz se estaba levantando y miraba a su alrededor, desesperándose pro completo al ver que sus compañeros habían desaparecido "No… nononono… ¡Esto no va a quedar así! ¡No nos vais a volver a vencer!"

Gohan sonrió ligeramente, antes de llevar sus dedos anular y corazón hacia su frente. La expresión de su tío cambió a una completamente desquiciada, antes de reír de forma burlona "Jajajajaja… ¿Vas a usar esa técnica de Kakarot para desaparecer? ¿Piensas huir? ¡Te mataré antes, mocoso!"

La sonrisa de Gohan se ensanchó aún más cuando Raditz se lanzó en línea recta hacia él… "¡CAÑÓN DE HAZ ESPECIAL!"

La expresión del Saiyan de pelo largo se tornó en una de puro pánico, mientras que Piccolo no podía salir de su asombro "¿Pero qué…?"

"No, no… ¡NOOOOO!" un haz de energía amarilla rodeado por una espiral emergió de los dedos de Gohan, que apuntó al corazón de Raditz. El ataque atravesó limpiamente al Sayajin, que cayó al suelo en el acto.

Su sobrino se acercó a él para observarle "No… otra vez no… No por esta técnica… Cough…" Raditz escupió sangre y murió al instante siguiente.

GOhan suspiró, acababa de matar a dos personas. Eran Turles y Raditz, merecían ese final, es más, ya lo habían obtenido anteriormente, pero aún así eran familia. Sin embargo Piccolo no cabía en si de gozo "Chico… ¿Cómo has aprendido esa técnica? Nunca te la he enseñado" su joven pupilo sonrió "simplemente observando, me has entrenado tú, he aprendido bastante sobre como usas y manipulas la energía"

"Estoy impresionado, chico, de verdad, buen trabajo" Gohan rió, algo sonrojado, llevándose la mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza, sin embargo su alegría duró poco. Alzó de pronto la cabeza hacia el cielo, ya totalmente oscuro y estrellado, observando hacia una dirección concreta, mientras que Piccolo lo hacía en otra.

"Algo pasa en el templo…" dijo el Namekiano "Y también en la mansión de Satan..."

El guerrero de piel verde asintió "bien, chico, ve con tu suegro, yo iré al templo…"

 **Y se acabó, no es que esté demasiado orgulloso de este capítulo, sobre todo del final, puede que lo edite más adelante, os avisaré de ello si lo hago. La primera pelea seria, empieza la acción y Videl se entrena con Krillin xD ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Sinceramente ya que Krillin es el humano más fuerte me pareció bien darle el crédito que se merece… ¿Qué estará pasando en el refugio y en la casa de Satan? La mayor parte del siguiente capítulo tendrá lugar durante la pelea de Piccolo, Gohan, Nappa, Turles y Raditz, tened eso en cuenta xD Hasta la próxima y sed buenos :P**


	8. Capítulo 8: El poder de los terrestres

**Antes que nada pedir grandes disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo… Pero las batallas me cuestan bastante, al menos que queden bien, y después de la del último capítulo he querido que las siguientes merezcan la pena xD Espero que el resultado os guste. Y por si alguien lo había llegado a pensar, no voy a abandonar el fic, tengo la historia muy bien montada y he llegado muy lejos como para dejarlo ahora. Muchas gracias a los que comentan y siguen la historia, me animan a continuarla xD**

 **Vanessa Neko Chan: Muchas gracias me alegro que te haya gustado, seguiré con ello y espero mantener el nivel. En cuanto al entrenamiento, no es algo en lo que me vaya a explayar demasiado, lo siento.**

 **Majo24: A mi también me resultaba una idea bastante interesante. Para mi Krillin es un personaje muy valiente y de los pocos humanos que no se acobarda y lo da todo por defender la tierra, y creo que se le da menos importancia de la que merece, así que he querido hacerlo en el fanfict xD**

 **Y una vez dicho esto, vamos con el capítulo.**

El poder de los terrestres

 _Habitación del tiempo Hiperbólico_

"Dios mío…" En cuanto Videl puso un pie en el exterior de la pequeña construcción que servía de vivienda para los que se encontraban entrenando en ese inmenso lugar vacío, cayó al suelo de rodillas. Krillin asintió "Sí, lo sé, Goku me ha contado que aquí la presión y la gravedad son mayores, así que a veces te cuesta moverte al principio, tendremos que ir con cuidado los primeros días.

Ella asintió, antes de levantarse con algo de esfuerzo y respirar de forma pesada "Está bien, pero empecemos cuanto antes…"

 _Kame House_

18 estaba fuera de la casa, tumbada en una hamaca. Vestía con un bikini de rayas blancas y moradas claras mientras que la pequeña Marron jugaba en la arena a su lado. La androide rubia no acostumbraba a ser ella la que vigilaba a la niña mientras jugaba fuera, ya que a su padre le gustaba, es cierto que ella disfrutaba también de la compañía de su hija, pero nunca había sido buena con los juegos.

Sin embargo, ahora que su marido no estaba, ella salía a la playa mientras la niña jugaba, se tumbaba en la hamaca y tomaba el sol, aunque en ningún momento dejaba de vigilar a Marron, ya que su madre sabía perfectamente todos los líos en los que se podía meter la pequeña.

Sin embargo la androide estaba disfrutando de esa sorprendente tranquilidad de la que gozaba su casa, Krillin se había marchado, al igual que el maestro Roshi y Oolong, ambos a la ciudad después de que tras una de las manifestaciones indecentes e intento de posar las manos donde no debía, 18 hubiese hecho que el viejo atravesase la pared de una torta.

Una ligera sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la ex cyborg, algo que no se veía todos los días… Pero se borró inmediatamente al escuchar una voz a su espalda "Vaya vaya, 18, jamás te habría ubicado en una vida familiar como esta…" La mujer se levantó inmediatamente, con aparente prisa y tensión, quedando de pie frente a los dos extraños hombres que estaban esperando en la playa…

"Marron, entra en casa" antes de que la pequeña pudiera replicar su madre alzó ligeramente la voz "¡Ahora, Marron!"

La niña rubia recogió su cubo y su pala para la arena y entró en la pequeña cabaña de madera, dejando a su madre sola, que miraba fieramente a los dos visitantes.

"Es una niña preciosa, 18, la verdad es que siendo tu creador me sorprende que puedas haberla tenido, hice un mejor trabajo contigo de lo que pensaba…"

El hombre que había hablado durante todo el rato era visiblemente anciano, con al piel oscura y bigote y melena de color blanco, llevaba un característico sombrero negro con el símbolo del ejército del lazo rojo.

El otro era más bajo y gordo, de piel completamente blanca y rostro absolutamente inexpresivo.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estáis aquí?" el doctor Guero rió de forma maniática "No estoy muy seguro, solo sé que alguien ha estado tramando algo en el infierno y que han conseguido hacer que uno de ellos, escapase, después nos han dado la oportunidad de volver y han usado las bolas de dragón para ello."

18 no pudo evitar sentirse absolutamente en shock… ¿Qué la gente del infierno había vuelto? No podía ser cierto…

"Veo por tu cara que comprendes la gravedad de vuestra situación… Pero no te preocupes, no vas a vivir para verla, 19 y yo hemos venido a matarte a ti y a tu familia, no puedo tolerar que una de mis creaciones me traicione que has hecho tú, se alíe con el enemigo y consiga una vida feliz, lo siento, 18"

Ella no cambió su expresión ni un ápice, colocándose en guardia, no pensaba permitir que nadie le arrebatase lo que había conseguido, ahora era feliz con Marron y Krillin, y lucharía por ello "Yo también siento que tu nueva vida vaya a ser tan corta…" la androide se lanzó entonces contra su creador, con un odio absolutamente profundo dibujado en su cara. Al fin y al cabo siempre había odiado a ese hombre, desde el momento en que la convirtió en un androide, destinada a ser un arma, y después creó un monstruo para que la matase y se convirtiese en perfecto, nunca fue más que una herramienta para él.

Guero se apartó para esquivar el puñetazo directo a la cara, pero 18 era mucho más rápido que él, por lo que giró rápidamente en el aire y consiguió conectar una patada a su rostro.

Retrocedió para tomar algo de distancia mientras 19 cargaba contra ella, pero la androide rubia voló por los aires para evitarle. 19 la siguió y ambos intercambiaron furiosos y rápidos golpes mientras volaban. En cuanto Guero se recuperó fue a apoyar a su compañero, por lo que sus golpes se unieron para acosar a la esposa de Krillin.

18 había perdido algo de técnica luchando pero aún así se defendía bien, sin ceder terreno y manteniendo a sus dos rivales a raya, al fin y al cabo era mucho más avanzada y poderosa que los otros androides… Sin embargo en un momento que se vio obligada a apartarse hacia un lado para esquivar el puño de Guero 19 aprovechó para golpearla con ambos puños en la cara y lanzarla hacia el suelo.

18 consiguió detener su caída y quedarse quieta en el aire a pocos metros del suelo. Pudo ver de reojo como, detrás de ella, el androide de piel blanca se precipitaba en picado, con la intención de volver a golpearla. Pero ella lanzó el codo hacia atrás en el último segundo, haciendo que impactase con una fuerza tremenda en la cara de 19. El androide retrocedió un poco, momento que aprovechó 18 para tomar distancia y concentrar energía en la palma de su mano, dándole forma circular… "¡Disco destructor!". El disco voló contra 19, que abrió mucho los ojos al comprobar que no le daba tiempo a esquivarlo. El ataque atravesó limpiamente su cuello, separando su cabeza del cuerpo con un chisporroteo y trozos metálicos y cables rotos…

18 apuntó con la mano a la cabeza del androide, que había comenzado a caer "¡Haaaa!" con una ráfaga de Ki dorado hizo explotar en mil pedazos su objetivo.

18 mostró una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, volviéndose hacia su creador, que había asistido impotente a la destrucción de su compañero sin poder apenas reaccionar "Parece que tendré que matarte de nuevo…" amenazó ella, al fin y al cabo y a pesar de que ahora era parte de los guerreros Z, tenía una familia y era feliz, aún podía ser la androide despiadada y sádica que Trunks predijo amenazaría la tierra.

"No, espera, 18, tengo que… ¡Aaaaaggghhh!" el anciano comenzó a hablar pero al instante siguiente el puño de la androide le había atravesado el pecho, haciendo saltar chispas y engranajes, así como gotas de aceite que recordaban bastante a la sangre humana.

18 le agarró de la muñeca mientras él respiraba pesadamente, luchando por mantenerse vivo "¿De verdad creías que podías venir a mi casa, amenazar a mi familia y salir con vida?" preguntó ella con una voz llena de odio. Sin añadir nada más 18 retiró la mano del pecho de Guero, golpeándole con fuerza en el rostro, pero sin soltar su muñeca, provocando que el cuerpo del androide anciano saliese despedido, arrancándole el brazo "¡AAAAHHHH!" el creador de los androides gritó de dolor por un momento, antes de que 18 lanzase un nuevo ataque de Ki contra él, que le acertó de llenó en el aire, volando su cuerpo mecánico en mil pedazos.

18 bajó la mano y suspiró, dejando caer a la arena el brazo de su última víctima… ¿Así que eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Los villanos regresaban del infierno, era algo malo, muy malo… En estos momentos sabía que tenía que estar al lado de su marido, al fin y al cabo ella era mucho más fuerte que él, sin embargo antes tenía que ocuparse de algo. "¡Marron! ¡Marron, prepárate, nos vamos!"

La pequeña se asomó ligeramente a la ventana mientras su madre aterrizaba y entraba en la casa, empaquetó las cosas más imprescindibles junto con alguna ropa para su hija y la cogió en brazos para despegar hacia Capsule Corp. No se le ocurría un mejor lugar donde dejar a su hija…

 _Habitación del tiempo hiperbólico (2 meses después de la entrada)_

"¡Aaaaahhhh!" Videl se lanzó contra su maestro usando su velocidad máxima

, Krillin se colocó en guardia y recibió a l ajoven, que desapareció ante sus ojos para aparecer a su costado derecho. Krillin había visto su movimiento y bloqueó su patada, pero ella siguió golpeándole una y otra vez mientras ambos levitaban ligeramente para continuar su lucha en el aire. Krillin estaba encontrando dificultades para bloquear y esquivar los ataques de Videl en los últimos combates, la muchacha mejoraba muy rápido y estaba resultando ser una luchadora extremadamente rápida.

Ambos combatientes tomaron distancia el uno del otro y Videl colocó ambas manos a un costado de su cuerpo "Kaaaa… Meeee… Haaa… Meeeee…" el artista marcial calvo se colocó de nuevo en guardia, listo para el ataque "¡HAAAA!"

 _Templo de Dende_

"Dijeron que solo iban a estar unas horas, ya llevan 5 ahí dentro…" Mr. Popo empezaba a preocuparse, al fin y al cabo Videl y Krillin eran humanos, y por muy fuerte que fuera su energía no tenían la capacidad de un Sayajin para soportar la presión de la habitación del tiempo, estaban forzándose y esperaba que eso no les pasase factura más adelante.

De pronto el joven guardián de la tierra miró hacia el cielo, con una expresión de absoluto pánico "Oh no… Mr. Popo… Alguien se acerca…"

EL ayudante del actual Dios de la tierra, un hombre de baja estatura y de piel absolutamente oscura, pareció también preocupado "¿lo reconoces? Parece que lo reconoces…"

"Sí… Sé quien es… jamás podré olvidarlo… Tenemos problemas muy graves, Mr. Popo…"

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese reaccionar siquiera una figura descendió del cielo, provocando que Dende comenzase a temblar.

"Vaya vaya vaya… Así que me he ofrecido voluntario para matar al guardián Namekiano de la tierra, y mira por donde resulta que eres tú…. El universo es un pañuelo ¿Verdad? Tú que arruinaste mi oportunidad de convertirme en inmortal…"

Dende casi se desmaya al volver a ver a Freezer, tanto sufrimiento causado por ese ser de piel blanca a su pueblo… El tirano galáctico se encontraba en su última forma, con la piel blanca, una larga cola y detalles morados circulares en sus articulaciones y cabeza. El Namekiano solo tenía una esperanza… Y esa esperanza estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, o al menos eso esperaba… Necesitaba ganar tiempo "¿Voluntario? ¿Voluntario a quien?" Dende suponía que tendría algo que ver con la aparición de GInyu y el uso de las bolas de dragón… sin embargo habían supuesto que el cerebro de la operación era Freezer, puesto que era el superior de Ginyu… Sin embargo parecía no ser así. Freezer negó con la cabeza, riendo "¡Jajajajaja! No me creas tan estúpido como para relevar el nombre de los enemigos a los que los demás van a tener que enfrentarse, podrías avisarles telepáticamente… Sin embargo si te puedo decir que alguien tenía que asegurarse de que ninguno de vosotros usase las bolas de dragón dentro de seis meses… Y tengo que admitir que yo le he cogido el gusto a eso de matar Namekianos."

A pesar de ser el Dios de la tierra Dende seguía siendo un joven, no era un guerrero ni nada por el estilo, y aunque era valiente el estar frente a la persona a la que había visto matar a su hermano en frente de sus ojos le hacía quedarse algo paralizado "Pe-pero… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Creí que Goku te había matado"

"No te voy a contestar, pequeño, creo que se ha terminado la charla, ha llegado la hora de…" "¡HEY! Aléjate de él, Freezer"

El tirano se volvió cuando una voz le interrumpió, para encontrarse con Krillin y Videl, ambos con la ropa hecha jirones pero bastante sanos y fuertes de apariencia.

"Espera… Yo te conozco…" comenzó Freezer, mirando al artista marcial de baja estatura con el ceño fruncido "¡Si! Tú estabas en Namek, te maté dos veces… Bueno, una de ellas no moriste exactamente pero aún así cuenta ¿No?"

"Dende aléjate de aquí, nosotros nos encargamos"

"¡Jajajajajaja! No me hagas reír… ¿Dos patéticos humanos como vosotros? ¿De verdad creéis que vais a tener alguna oportunidad contra Lord Freezer?" Videl frunció un poco el ceño mientras escuchaba toda la conversación "¿Ese es Freezer? No sé… Gohan lo describía como aterrador… Yo lo encuentro casi ridículo…"

Krillin miró a su pupila con una expresión seria "No le subestimes… mató a Vegeta y a Piccolo, Gohan totalmente furioso no pudo hacerle nada, tiene un poder increíble."

"Bueno… ¿Atacamos?" Videl se colocó en guardia, al igual que su maestro, mientras que Freezer simplemente levitó ligeramente con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, pero cuando Krillin se lanzó contra él el tirano galáctico no pudo hacer más que boquear su rapidísima patada dirigida hacia su rostro con el antebrazo… "¿Pero qué…?" no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase ya que la rodilla de VIdel le impactó inmediatamente en la cara, haciéndole retroceder ligeramente.

Ambos terrestres se volvieron a colocar en guardia, observando a su rival con una sonrisa desafiante en sus rostros. Freezer se limpió un hilillo de sangre que le caía del labio para sonreír también "Está bien, puede que os haya subestimado, está claro que estos años de entrenamiento han dado sus frutos… Pero no creáis que este golpe de suerte se va a repetir."

Freezer atacó, mientras Videl y Krillin hacían lo mismo, los tres se encontraron unos metros sobre el suelo y comenzaron a intercambiar furiosos y frenéticos golpes… Era un dos contra uno pero Freezer no permitía que ninguno de los ataques de los dos humanos conectase, sin embargo tampoco era capaz de golpear. En un instante Freeer bloqueó con el brazo uno de los puñetazos de Krillin y se apartó ligeramente, usando la propia fuerza del artista marcial para hacer que apsase de largo y se desequilibrase. Cruzó los brazos frente a su cara para interceptar una patada de Videl y con su cola le barrió el pie de apoyo a la muchacha, dejándola flotando por un momento en el aire antes de golpearla hacia abajo con violencia usando también la cola.

EL tirano galáctico jamás hubiese pensado que dos terrestres podrían darle tanto trabajo, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo demasiado ya que tuvo que darse la vuelta para interceptar el nuevo ataque de Krillin, que le trataba de golpear con varios puñetazos rapidísimos. Pero siendo un uno contra uno Freezer tenía ventaja, consiguió conectar la rodilla al estómago del mejor amigo de Goku, rodeando su cuello con la cola "¿Sabéis? Esto estaba siendo incluso divertido, pero tengo que darme prisa o el Namekiano se va a escapar…" Freezer comenzó a apretar el cuello de Krillin… "¡Disco destructor!"

De pronto la presión cesó, cuando un frisbee de energía cortó la cola de Freezer en dos pedazos "¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Otra vez no!" la criatura miró hacia abajo un momento, solo para ver a Videl con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, tras haber lanzado la técnica favorita de su maestro "¡Te voy a…!" comenzó Freezer "¡Kamehameha!"

El ataque de Krillin golpeó a Freezer de lleno sin que el tirano galáctico pudiese hacer nada, distraído con Videl como estaba no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que el alumno de Roshi se había recuperado.

Feezer salió disparado hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con una patada de Videl esperándole, haciéndole cambiar de dirección. Krillin apareció sobre él, cayendo en picado con sus dos pies por delante, que golpearon el estómago de su rival, arrastrándole hasta que le incrustó en el suelo.

Krillin jadeó u poco, apartándose y uniéndose a Videl mientras ambos se volvían a poner en guardia. "¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¿Cómo os atrevéis a ponerme una mano encima…? ¡Estúpidos y patéticos terrestres!" Freezer se levantó con el cuerpo lleno de cortes y magulladuras, definitivamente no se esperaba tanta resistencia "Hijo, no pierdas los nervios, son terrestres envalentonados, con el tiempo no será difícil acabar con ellos" los dos guerreros Z se giraron para enfocar al dueño de esa voz "Oh no…" Exclamó Krillin. La carcajada de Freezer se pudo escuchar por todo el templo "¡Jajajajajaja! Hola papá… No me gustaría divertirme solo…"

Krillin y Videl se colocaron espalda contra espalda, sabían que la situación se había vuelto mucho más peliaguda "Tú ataca a Freezer, yo me encargo de su padre…" le dijo a Videl su maestro, la muchacha asintió…

 **Y hasta aquí, creo que es un buen momento para cortar antes de comenzar con el siguiente combate… Esto va a ser muy duro para Krillin y Videl. ¿Sobrevivirán? Recordad que todo este capítulo ha sucedido a la vez que el anterior ¿Ok? Y seguramente ocurrirá lo mismo con el siguiente.**

 **Espero no tardar tanto en subirlo, pero aunque eme gusta escribir peleas y batallas es muy costoso que te salgan bien y fluidas y creedme cuando os digo que si estás media hora intentando que te venga la inspiración y no aparece cada vez te cuesta más jejeje, pero bueno no os preocupéis despacio y con buena letra el fanfict seguirá avanzando.**

 **Antes de marcharme quería agradecer a mi hermana Nienna el haberme obsequiado con esa genial portada para el fanfict, decidme en los comentarios a ver que os parece xD También gracias a EMG por ser mi lector y crítico de las betas de los capítulos jejeje**

 **Nada más, no olvidéis comentar, hasta la próxima y sed buenos :P**


	9. Capítulo 9: La venganza del príncipe

**Y como prometí aquí estoy con el capítulo 9. Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por el parón pero a veces la salud es así. Sin embargo me complace anunciar que ahora estoy en forma y con tiempo libre de modo que estoy en vistas de actualizar de nuevo en breve.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y paciencia, así como vuestros comentarios que me animan a seguir adelante con esta historia xD**

 **Invitado: me alegro de que te haya gustado, siempre había pensado que Videl tenía mucho potencial desaprovechado, al igual que 18, sí que he querido usarlas más en esta historia. En cuanto a Freezer me parece un villano genial y tenía que usarlo jejeje**

 **Majo24: Espero que no te decepcione la pelea, es una de las más complicadas que he escrito hasta ahora xD**

 **FDWriter3: Me alegro de que te guste mi historia, es genial ver que entusiasma de esa forma xD muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, tengo que confesarte que es algo que siempre me había planteado escribir, pero como tu bien has dicho esta historia en concreto está ya muy atada y tengo unos planes muy distintos para Videl. De todas formas me apunto tu sugerencia para usarla quizás en historias futuras, me parece algo muy interesante** **Muchas gracias por seguirme.**

 **Nizle883: Gracias y siento la espera de nuevo pero la salud a veces es un engorro. Gracias por seguirme y me alegro de que te guste mi historia xD**

 **Vanessa Neko Chan: muchas gracias por entenderlo y por seguir ahí, espero que os siga gustando como hasta ahora. Tener lectores tan fieles y entusiastas siempre ayuda para continuar xD**

 **Una vez dicho esto recordaros que este capítulo tiene lugar inmediatamente después del anterior. Es decir, simultáneamente al capítulo 7, ahora sin más vamos con la historia.**

La venganza del príncipe

Krillin y Videl se encontraban espalda contra espalda, ambos analizando a sus respectivos oponentes. Sabían que no iban a ser combates fáciles para ninguno de ellos, ya estaban teniendo problemas para lidiar solo con Freezer luchando los dos en un dos contra uno, y ahora que su padre había entrado en escena la situación no pintaba nada bien para los terrestres. La adrenalina corría por las venas de la joven como nunca antes, había estado entrenándose tantos meses con Krillin precisamente para situaciones como esa, ahora ella también era parte de los guerreros Z y no iba a retroceder ante nadie, pelearía al igual que su maestro y que Gohan, no quería depender de nadie aunque fuese para enfrentarse a ese patético y ridículo alien blanco.

"Jajajajaja, vaya, así que me toca la chiquilla… Antes de que empecemos y que te mate dime, niña… ¿Quién eres tú?" ella sonrió un poco "Me llamo Videl Satán, soy la hija del campeón del mundo y mi novio es quien te mató hace ya tiempo de un solo puñetazo en el estómago, yo estaba allí para verlo" ***1**

La expresión de Freezer cambió un poco, casi a decepción "Espera… ¿Tú eres Videl Satan? Maldita sea, y yo que pensé que esto iba a ser más interesante y resulta que ha tenido que tocarme a mí…" Videl enrojeció completamente a causa de la ira, ese maldito imbécil la estaba subestimando y ella odiaba que la subestimasen, de modo que no esperó más antes de lanzar su ataque "¡No te atrevas a subestimarme!" gritó, valiéndose de su velocidad, esta vez aumentada gracias a su Ki, para prácticamente desaparecer y aparecer al instante frente a Freezer, atrapando su cuello entre las piernas y usar el impulso de su propio salto para desequilibrar a su rival y lanzarle por los aires.

A pesar de que por su aspecto no parecía gran cosa en el breve tiempo que habían podido pelear Videl había apreciado el gran poder que ese ser poseía, de modo que sabía que no debía dejarle respirar, por lo que aceleró y le persiguió en el aire, atacando con furiosos puñetazos y patadas al pecho y al rostro, tratando de no dejarle respirar, hasta que llegó un momento en el que la hija del campeón del mundo se elevó en el aire y juntó sus dos manos en su costado, apuntando a Freezer mientras reunía energía "Kaaaaa… Meeeee… Haaaaa… Meeeee…" el tirano galáctico solo pudo mirar hacia arriba para cegarse por un momento con el resplandor blanco-azulado que emanaba de las palmas de Videl, antes de que la muchacha liberase su ataque "¡HAAAAAAA!" el enorme torrente de energía salió disparado hacia abajo, impactando directamente en el cuerpo de Freezer y provocando un inmenso cráter en el suelo del refugio.

Krillin, por su parte, estaba teniendo algunos problemas con su oponente, el artista marcial había conseguido comenzar atacando y coger por sorpresa al padre de Freezer, pero al final el poder y la habilidad de este último se empezaba a imponer y el mejor amigo de Goku a duras penas podía mantener su defensa mientras que recibía una y otra vez golpes rapidísimos que bloqueaba casi de milagro.

"Jajajajaja… Puede que mi hijo peque un poco de exceso de confianza en lo referente a los terrestres, pero yo no voy a cometer ese error, no me gusta jugar con la comida antes de comerla, así que ya te puedes ir despidiendo…" Krillin sabía que tenía razón, y que tanto Videl como él se encontraban en una situación de lo más delicada en ese momento, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, esperaba que al menos Dende hubiese conseguido escapar y que las bolas de dragón estuviesen a salvo.

La joven luchadora respiró un par de veces, satisfecha de sí misma y convencida que había conseguido acabar con Freezer de una vez por todas, por lo que una orgullosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, hasta que la gran nube de humo y polvo provocada por su última técnica se disipó y Videl apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver como su rival, lleno de magulladuras pero aparentemente sin ningún daño grave, se lanzaba contra ella a una velocidad vertiginosa. La muchacha no pudo esquivarlo cuando el puño de Freezer impactó directamente en su rostro, mandándola a volar hacia atrás unos metros, pero enseguida sintió como algo le agarraba el tobillo y tiraba de ella. Su rival la había atrapado usando la cola y la lanzó contra el suelo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

Videl hizo lo que pudo para caer bien y frenó el impacto usando sus manos y pues, logrando mantener la compostura, miró hacia arriba y pudo reaccionar a tiempo mientras Freezer la apuntaba con su dedo índice extendido. Por suerte Videl era rápida y se desplazó hacia un lado para evitar la rapidísima ráfaga de rayos de Ki delgados y letales que el tirano galáctico envió contra ella. Videl usó su desplazamiento para responder con varios ataques de ki directos al rostro de Freezer, puede que no todos impactasen pero servirían como distracción para su siguiente movimiento.

La joven luchadora no perdió un segundo y se lanzó contra el villano, que en ese instante se encontraba cegado por el humo y los ataques de Ki, Videl aprovechó para aparecer sobre él y golpear con los pies en su espalda blanquecina.

Krillin se agachó para evitar una patada de su rial y consiguió conectar un golpe con el codo a la barbilla, aprovechando el impulso al levantarse, supo que esa era su oportunidad de tomar ventaja y casi de forma instantánea colocó sus dedos a ambos lados de la cara "¡Bengala solar!" Una intensa luz blanquecina cegó a King Cold, que se llevó las manos a los ojos "¡Aaaaahhh…! Maldito insecto… Cobarde…" pero Krillin no le escuchaba, si no que se lanzó hacia adelante mientras su rival lanzaba golpes a ciegas, tratando de agarrar al pequeño artista marcial. Pero Krillin sabía cómo mantenerse fuera de su alcance, de modo que simplemente se agachó un poco para evitar los golpes y hundió su puño en el estómago de su contrincante, provocando que boquease un par de veces. EL terrestre no cesó en su ataque y consiguió conectar varios furiosos y frenéticos golpes seguidos, antes de desaparecer y volver a aparecer a la espalda del alien, que ya comenzaba a recobrar la vista. Sin embargo no fue capaz de evitar la patada que Krillin le propinó en la espina dorsal.

El guerrero Z intentó continuar su ataque pero su rival fue más rápido esta vez y con un balanceo de su cola le golpeó en el rostro lanzándole a volar unos metros hacia atrás. Al instante siguiente Krillin sintió como una mano se posaba en su pecho y el cuerpo le comenzó a arder al recibir el impacto del ataque de Ki de llenó, cayendo al suelo, visiblemente magullado y derrotado.

Videl por su parte no se encontraba en una mejor situación, parecía haber tomado ventaja sobre Freezer pero cuando trató de continuar con su ataque el emperador galáctico no la permitió conectar ni uno solo de sus golpes, bloqueando y esquivando todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que la muchacha dejó una abertura y Freezer contraatacó con un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que Videl se quedase sin aliento por unos instantes. "Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, humana" con un rápido movimiento el sádico villano apuntó a la rodilla de Videl con su dedo índice y un fino rayo de Ki atravesó la articulación de la joven de parte a parte "¡Aaaaaagggghhh!" Freezer rio un poco "No seas exagerada, es lo justo, tú me has cortado la cola…" precisamente usó lo que le quedaba de la cola para rodear el cuello de Videl, comenzando a golpearla en el estómago y el rostro repetidas veces, antes de simplemente soltarla y dejarla caer, quedando Videl tendida en el suelo, moviéndose a duras penas. Freezer aterrizó frente a ella y sonrió de forma sádica "Es una pena, podría haber sido más divert…" pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar un enorme ataque de Ki dorado dirigido directamente hacia él. "¿Pero qué…?"

"Vaya, vaya, Freezer, parece que esta vez voy a tener el inmenso placer de matarte y cumplir mi venganza…"

"Has luchado bien, terrestre, pero ninguno de vuestra patética raza tiene nada que hacer contra mi familia, ahora adiós…" Pero antes de que King Cold pudiese siquiera apuntar a Krillin una rodilla impactó en su rostro, alejándole de su víctima, cuando pudo recuperarse 18 estaba frente a él, desafiante y con una mirada llena de ira "¿Ahora una mujer? ¿Es que no me va a corresponder ningún desafío?"

"No, no va a ser ningún desafío" exclamó la androide con ira, justo antes de lanzarse contra el que le había hecho aquello a su marido. El tirano galáctico cruzó los brazos frente a su cara para bloquear un fortísimo puñetazo, pero 18 no cesó en su ataque, aun así King Cold se defendía bastante bien.

"Vaya vaya vaya… Vegeta… Oh… Príncipe de los monos ¿Tienes las agallas suficientes para enfrentarte a mí? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez? Oh si… te maté" el príncipe de baja estatura soltó una carcajada socarrona, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho "Yo también lo recuerdo, Freezer, como si fuese ayer. Mataste a toda mi raza, destruiste mi planeta, mi reino y esclavizaste a los supervivientes. Me mataste y para colmo fue un guerrero de segunda quien tuvo el gran honor y placer de acabar contigo…" el Saiyajin de pura raza apretó el puño, dedicando a su enemigo una mirada totalmente llena de odio, el propio Freezer sintió la ira y el poder de Vegeta crecer e inconscientemente dio un ligero paso atrás "Pero ahora, por fin, gracias a esta locura, voy a ser capaz de obtener la venganza con la que he soñado durante tantos años…"

Vegeta se transformó repentinamente en Súper Sayajin, generando una increíble onda expansiva que levantó una gran cantidad de polvo, haciendo que el ahora ya no tan confiado tirano galáctico se viese obligado a cubrirse los ojos con el brazo "¿Pero qué…? ¿Vegeta? ¿Cómo es que eres tan…?" evidentemente la energía del príncipe Sayajin en ese estado era mucho mayor que la de Goku cuando se transformó por primera vez en Namek, y ni siquiera había ascendido al segundo nivel de Super Sayajin "Prepárate para morir, Freezer…"

Sin previo aviso Vegeta se lanzó hacia adelante, golpeando a su rival en plena cara, Freezer apenas pudo reaccionar y salió despedido hacia adelante con violencia.

"¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi marido!" esos últimos años 18 no había dado rienda suelta a sus ansias violentas, pero eso no significaba que cuando hacía falta no pudiese volver a ser esa androide despiadada y letal que en su día destrozó completamente a un Vegeta transformado en Super Sayajin, y el rey de la PTO lo estaba viviendo en sus propias carnes, incapaz de defenderse por completo mientras encajaba un golpe tras otro por parte del implacable ataque de la guerrera Z.

"Quiero a esa mujer" sonrió Krillin, incorporándose ligeramente con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras observaba a su esposa romperle todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo a King Cold, que ya había dejado de oponer resistencia y simplemente parecía un muñeco de trapo siendo zarandeado, al fin y al cabo no era tan fuerte como ninguno de sus dos hijos y no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra la ex androide.

Llegó un momento en el que 18 decidió terminar con la pelea y desapareció de la vista de su oponente, que abrió los ojos sorprendido hasta que un haz de Ki dorado muy fino le atravesó desde la espalda, justo en el corazón "Aaaaggghhh…" gimió el alien de piel lila, tosiendo sangre antes de que sus ojos se apagasen por completo y se desplomase boca abajo en el suelo, con un fino agujero en el torso que 18 había provocado de forma certera usando su dedo índice.

Videl, por su parte, no había sido capaz de incorporarse. El castigo que Freezer la había infligido había sido mucho más severo que el recibido por Krillin, de modo que la joven solo podía observar desde el suelo como Vegeta se burlaba del tirano galáctico, que trataba desesperadamente de golpear al Sayajin, pero el príncipe simplemente lo esquivaba con ligeros movimientos y una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. "Sinceramente esperaba algo más, Freezer…"

"¡Cállate! ¡Estúpido mono arrogante! ¡Te mataré!" pero esas amenazas eran completamente vanas y solo consiguieron arrancar una carcajada por parte de Vegeta, que detuvo un puñetazo de su rival con una mano sin ningún esfuerzo y contraatacó con un potente rodillazo a la boca del estómago, haciendo que Freezer boquease por un instante "No lo entiendes aún ¿Verdad? Soy un ser superior a ti, en todos los sentidos. No sólo soy un Super Sayajin, he ascendido a otro nivel, ni tú ni nadie de tu patética familia y raza está a mi altura ahora, te vas a arrepentir de todo Freezer, más te valdría haberte quedado en el infierno…"

El ahora defensor de la tierra pasó de nuevo al ataque, golpeando sin ninguna piedad a su rival y sin darle tiempo a hacer o decir nada, de vez en cuando se detenía, solo para sentir el placer de ver como Freezer trataba de contraatacar desesperadamente y burlarse de él, bloqueándole o esquivando como si se tratase de lo más fácil del mundo.

Tras unos minutos que Vegeta disfrutó más incluso que venciendo a Goku de una vez por todas, se agachó para esquivar un puñetazo de Freezer y sin siquiera levantarse golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la rodilla del alien. Se escuchó un desagradable crujido y el hueso de la pierna se rompió, provocando que Freezer cayese de rodillas ante Vegeta "Esto es lo que quería… Ahora sabes lo que se siente, maldito bastardo" Vegeta apuntó a su rival caído con la palma de la mano extendida "¡Ataque Big Bang!"

Una gran bola de ki azulado surgió de la mano del prícipe Sayajin, impactando directamente contra el ser que había eslavizado a su raza durante tanto tiempo, cuando el humo se disipó, no había ni rastro de Freezer y Vegeta volvió a su estado normal, sin siquiera mirar a Videl "Enhorabuena, humana, muy pocos de tu raza serían capaces de sobrevivir a Freezer"

La muchacha solo pudo gruñir en respuesta "¡Videl!" Dende había salido de su escondite y ahora se encontraba arrodillado junto a ella, usando su poder curativo "No te preocupes, no durará mucho." Aseguró el guardián namekiano.

Al cabo de unos minutos Videl estaba completamente recuperada, al igual que Krillin, que fue el primero en hablar "esto es una locura ¿De verdad vamos a tener que volver a pelear contra todos los villanos que hemos derrotado hasta ahora?"

"No te preocupes, humano, ahora somos más fuertes que lo que éramos antes, y está claro que ellos no han progresado, Freezer me ha incluso decepcionado, esperaba disfrutar un poco más mi venganza" bufó Vegeta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión imperturbable.

"Es posible, pero nosotros no somos capaces de afrontar todo sin ayuda" dijo Videl, con una clara decepción en su voz "Es mejor que nos reunamos con los demás y trazemos un plan o algo… Pero antes tengo que recoger a mi padre, él sí que no es capaz de defenderse."

Krillin asintió "Buena idea, te acompañamos, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar"

"Habla por ti, humano, yo me vuelvo casa, sólo he venido aquí por Freezer" diciendo esto Vegeta alzó el vuelo y salió disparado hacia Capsule Corp.

El artista marcial calvo resopló "supongo que tenemos que agradecérselo de todas formas… Bueno ¿Vamos a por tu padre?" Videl asintió y los tres guerreros Z alzaron el vuelo en dirección a la mansión Satan.

 **Y se acabó por hoy, jejeje. Sé que muchos esperabais que Videl y Krillin vencieran pero hay que recordar que se necesita un Super Sayajin para hacer frente a la raza de Freezer, y por mucho que entrenen los humanos no son capaces de llegar a ese nivel, pero aún así han plantado cara xD**

 **Ya estamos en plena guerra así que ahora esto va de acción, Videl y Gohan van a ser puestos al límite… ¿Qué estará tramando Cell? Jejejeje, lo descubriremos pronto.**

 **No olvidéis comentar, intentaré publicar lo antes posible, hasta la próxima y sed buenos :P**


	10. Capítulo 10: Me alegro de verte, Gohan

**Bueno, os dije que iba a tardar menos en subir este capítulo, como compensación por la larga espera del anterior. Y la verdad me he sentido genial escribiéndolo, espero que os guste.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios de los que os habéis mantenido ahí, y sabed que dentro de poco abriré una votación sobre los posibles temas para mi siguiente fanfict una vez termine de escribir este. No sé cuantos capítulos más se puede alargar pero la historia principal ya está en marcha y os aseguro que parte del plan de Cell se revelará en este capítulo. Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado.**

 **Vanessa Neko Chan: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado, la verdad es que a base de escribirlas las batallas me empiezan a salir más fluidas. Eso es algo bueno ya que aún quedan muchas en este Fanfict. Gracias por tu apoyo y por tus comentarios, siempre me ayudan a seguir escribiendo xD**

 **Majo24: Sí, por suerte ya estoy mejor y listo para seguir con la historia. Y la verdad habría estado bien pero era imposible que ni Freezer ni Krillin venciesen a Cold o Freezer, además creo que Vegeta se merecía esa oportunidad jejeje.**

 **Guest: Gracias, estoy mucho mejor xD Me alegro de que te haya gustado, intento mantenerme fiel a los poderes de los personajes para ser lo más fiel posible a la serie, y en cuanto a Freezer creo que le pega esa crueldad. No he visto aún el capítulo 22 pero si se parece a la película entonces sé a lo que te refieres xD**

 **Bueno, una vez dicho esto vamos con la historia.**

Me alegro de verte, Gohan

 _Templo de Kami (Dende)_

Dende observó a los tres guerreros Z despegar y suspiró un poco, la tierra volvía a estar en peligro y esta vez no contaban con las bolas de dragón hasta dentro de seis meses. Al menos, pensó el joven guardián Namekiano, Goku o Gohan podían usar la transmisión instantánea hasta su planeta natal para reunir las bolas de dragón y pedirle a Porunga que arreglase las cosas si todo salía mal, pero confiaba en que sus amigos resolvieran esta crisis como siempre habían hecho.

"¡Dende!" Piccolo aterrizó en la atalaya, sacando al joven dios de sus pensamientos "Piccolo…"

"¡He llegado lo más rápido que he podido! ¿Qué ha apasado?" preguntó el Namekiano, mirando a su alrededor y fijándose en el cuerpo sin vida de King Cold.

"Freezer y su padre aparecieron, pero hemos controlado la situación… ¡Es terrible! ¡Todos los villanos están regresando de entre los muertos!" Dende no sabía qué hacer, como guardián se sentía en la obligación de hacer algo para proteger la tierra, pero no sabía pelear y lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse con vida para estar seguro de que las bolas de dragón no desaparecían.

"Lo sé, Gohan y yo hemos despachado a otros tres hace poco… ¿Has dicho Freezer? ¿Y quién le ha vencido?" preguntó intrigado el maestro de Gohan, Dende se apresuró a responder "Krillin y Videl vinieron a entrenar a la sala especial, y salieron justo a tiempo para retener a reezer, pero cuando llegó su padre y parecía que estábamos acabados la mujer de Krillin y Vegeta nos salvaron"

El Namekiano adulto asintió "Es una suerte, me alegro de que todo haya salido bien, tengo que reunirme con Goku y los demás, hay que encontrar a todos los que hayan resucitado y devolverles al infierno lo antes posible…"

 _Tierra yerma_

Gohan despegó hacia la mansión Satan, pero casi en cuanto sus pies se separaron del suelo pudo sentir dos señales de energía que le resultaban extrañamente familiares. Tuvo el tiempo justo de reaccionar para apartarse y que una bola de ki dorado le pasase rozando el Gi, provocando una ligera quemadura en la tela naranja.

"Vaya, has fallado, Dodoria, el chico sabe lo que se hace" el joven Semi-Sayajin miró hacia arriba para observar a sus dos nuevos rivales, les reconocía perfectamente. Ambos vestían armaduras del ejército de Freezer, uno de ellos, el que había disparado, era de baja estatura y con aspecto de crustáceo, de piel rosa y pinchos por sus brazos y cabeza sin pelo. El otro tenía un aspecto más humano, de piel turquesa y se podía decir que agraciado, sin embargo Gohan sabía que eso podía cambiar, había visto a Zarbon transformarse y no era nada agradable.

"No tengo tiempo para esto ahora…" dijo el joven semi-Sayajin, al fin y al cabo sentía vibraciones en la mansión Satan, parecía que Krillin, 18 y Videl estaban allí, no tenían demasiados problemas pero no iba a correr riesgos…

"Pues vas a tener que hacerlo… tenemos invitados" de pronto Gohan se vio rodeado por casi un centenar de tropas de freezer, se maldijo a si mismo por no haber prestado más atención, se había centrado tanto en Zarbon, dodoria y en seguir el Ki de la mansión Satan que no se había percatado de los niveles de energía tan bajos que se acercaban, eran débiles, pero los suficientes como para causarle un retraso…

 _Mansión Satán_

"A-Atrás… Os lo advierto, soy el campeón del mundo… No queréis verme enfadado…" Mr. Satan retrocedía con claro pavor mientras cuatro diminutas criaturas que habían irrumpido en su salón se acercaban amenazadoramente a él.

Se trataba de 4 Cell Juniors, eran iguales físicamente que su "padre" solo que no medían más de un metro y el color verde había sido sustituido por el azul.

Ninguno de ellos pareció intimidado, por lo que el campeón del mundo se vio obligado a colocarse en guardia "¡Papá!" la voz de Videl sobresaltó a todos los presentes, mientras la joven entraba por la ventana junto con Krillin y 18, listos para ayudar al artista marcial.

"Esos son…" comenzó Videl, recordaba a esas criaturas de los juegos de Cell, cuando los vio por la televisión para apoyar a su padre.

"Cell Juniors… Odio estas cosas" Krillin tragó saliva, ahora era más fuerte de lo que era durante esos juegos, pero el recuerdo de esos monstruitos apaleándole a él y a sus amigos era suficiente como para hacerle dudar "Espera… Eso significa que… ¿Cell también ha vuelto?"

Con la pregunta de Videl 18 miró a su marido con cierta expresión de pánico, Cell era una amenaza muy seria para ella.

"Papá. Quédate atrás ¿Entendido?" dijo la hija del campeón, incrementando su Ki mientras un aura blanquecina envolvía su cuerpo, al igual que el de Krillin. 18 también estaba lista para la batalla, pero siendo una androide siempre estaba en su máximo, además de no poseer Ki para canalizar.

Los pequeños monstruos se lanzaron contra ellos. 18 encaró a dos mientras que Krillin y Videl combatían contra uno cada uno, el humano se sorprendió de lo poco complicado que le resultaba defenderse ¿Sería posible que se hubiese vuelto tan fuerte en su entrenamiento con Videl? Es cierto que le había plantado cara a King Cold y a Freezer… Ese pensamiento le hizo henchirse de confianza y empezar a atacar con más ahínco, hasta que consiguió conectar un golpe limpio en el abdomen de su rival, haciéndole encogerse.

Videl, por su parte, tenía algunos problemas más que su maestro, pero tampoco se desenvolvía mal. Le podía faltar experiencia pero era una luchadora extremadamente rápida, y el Cell en miniatura tenía muchos problemas para acertar, eso sí, la muchacha no conseguía encontrar un hueco para contraatacar de forma clara. Tenía que cambiar de táctica… ¿Cómo era posible que esas criaturas tuviesen tanto poder? Realmente se había olvidado de lo que Gohan le había contado, y como esas pequeñas abominaciones habían tumbado a nada menos que tres super Sayajins, Videl bufó para apartarse en el último momento y esquivar un puñetazo directo a su cara, antes de desaparecer de la vista de su rival un momento. Apareció detrás de él y trató de conectar con la rodilla en su cuello pero el Cell Junior se agachó y Videl tuvo que lanzarse hacia adelante y rodar por el suelo para evitar una patada que la habría mandado volando hacia el techo. Usando su velocidad la muchacha giró en el suelo y consiguió barrer las piernas de la versión reducida del androide perfecto, haciéndole caer.

Tratando de no dejarle respirar la joven guerrera Z voló hacia él y conectó un codazo en su abdomen para lanzarle contra el suelo. El pequeño ser chocó y provocó un cráter al hacerlo, pero Videl no paró ahí. Se lanzó en picado y conectó la rodilla directamente entre el abdomen y el pecho del Cell Junior, dejándole inconsciente por la momentánea falta de aire. La muchacha sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma y del entrenamiento que había recibido.

18 no tenía tampoco demasiados problemas para mantenerse firme frente a sus dos adversarios, eran un poco más duros que 19 y Guero pero nada que la ex androide no pudiese manejar. Esquivó a ambos rivales moviéndose sutilmente hacia izquierda y derecha, ninguno de sus ataques la rozó siquiera y ella pudo contraatacar y mandar volando a uno de los monstruos contra la pared de un puñetazo en el pecho.

Su compañero dejó escapar una especie de chillido agudo, antes de tratar de atacar de nuevo a 18 saltando hacia atrás y tratando de alcanzarla con un Kamehameha. Pero ella saltó con gracilidad hacia un lado y se lanzó hacia adelante para alzar la rodilla y golpear al Cell junior directamente en la barbilla, seguido de un puñetazo en el abdomen. Cuando el monstruo se encogió ella le agarró de la muñeca y le lanzó hacia el suelo, apuntando entonces con su mano extendida y usando su rayo de fotones para hacerle estallar.

Krillin mientras tanto cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza para detener una patada que venía de arriba abajo. Se agachó para tratar de barrer las piernas de su rival pero el pequeño villano saltó para evitarlo. Krillin se vio obligado a retroceder dos pasos para apartarse de una nueva patada desde el aire que le pasó rozando la cara. Entonces tuvo una idea y siguió retrocediendo a más velocidad. El Cell junior sonrió maliciosamente y se lanzó a por él, pero el artista marcial alzó la mano "¡Disco destructor!" en la cara del mini androide perfecto se dibujó una mueca de sorpresa cuando el ataque de Ki en forma de disco le atravesó limpiamente, cortándole por la mitad y haciéndole explotar.

Krillin sonrió, no se podía creer el haberse vuelto tan fuerte. Puede que siguiese estando muy atrasado con respecto a sus amigos Sayajin, pero estaba claro que había mejorado desde que conoció a Goku y eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso de si mismo.

18 no tardó en deshacerse de la última amenaza, apartándose cuando la iba a atacar por la espalda, haciendo que el Cell Junior pasase de largo, ella le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago y acto seguido le cortó la cabeza con un golpe limpio de su mano abierta.

"V-Videl… ¡Bien hecho!" Satan coreó a su hija y ella sonrió un poco "Papá hay poco tiempo para explicaciones, tienes que venir con nosotros, las cosas están muy mal y nos vamos a…"

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte, muchacha, lo siento, tengo otros planes para ti…"

 _Tierra Yerma_

Gohan no tenía demasiados problemas para defenderse, simplemente esquivaba o bloqueaba los golpes y contraatacaba, dejando KO a todos y cada uno de los soldados del ejército de Freezer con un golpe, calculado y certero. Su expresión era totalmente seria y concentrada, no quería perder tiempo y actuaba con precisión. Sin embargo a pesar de que parecía estar con el cien por cien de su atención en la pelea una parte de él no podía evitar seguir escaneando el área de la mansión Satan, mientras se aseguraba de que el Ki de sus amigos y Videl no caía durante la batalla.

El joven Semi-Sayajin se agachó para evitar una patada y usó su mano para golpear certeramente el cuello de uno de sus rivales, haciendo que se uniese a los muchos que ya yacían inconscientes o sin vida en el suelo, debajo de la batalla que se desarrollaba a unos metros en el aire.

Siguió con esa rutina hasta que solo quedaron una decena de soldados, fue en ese instante cuando una energía inmensa y que Gohan conocía muy bien apareció en la mansión Satan "no…" su atención se centró totalmente en ese punto, tanto que no vio como uno de los soldados le atacaba con un puñetazo en la mejilla. Gohan ni siquiera se inmutó, ni giró la cara cuando el puño le impactó, haciendo que el soldado retrocediese, aterrado.

"No… nononono…" el hijo mayor de Goku se llevó los dedos corazón e índice a su frente, pero antes de poder ejecutar la transmisión instantánea sintió una energía a su lado "¡No, de eso nada!"

Gohan tuvo que interrumpir la técnica para saltar hacia atrás y esquivar una ráfaga de Ki que Zarbon le había lanzado "¡Atacad! ¡Vamos, atacad!"

Con la orden de Dodoria los soldados que quedaban se lanzaron contra Gohan al mismo tiempo, al igual que los dos generales de Freezer, pero ahora mismo el Semi-Sayajin no podía perder tiempo "¡AAAAAHHHH!" con un grito se transformó en Super Sayajin, cegando a sus rivales por el destello dorado que surgió de su cuerpo. Cuando Zarbon y Dodoria recuperaron la vista todos sus subordinados estaban inconscientes, pero el joven Super Sayajin tenía una expresión de absoluto pánico "No puede ser…"

Inmediatamente se lanzó contra los dos alienígenas, noqueó a Dodoria con un puñetazo en la cara y a Zarbon le atravesó el pecho con su otra mano, antes de lanzar una enorme ráfaga de ki contra el primero y desintegrarlo.

 _Mansión Satán_

"Cell…" exclamó 18, el androide perfecto sonrió para mirarla "hola 18, te he echado de menos… Pero por suerte para ti hoy estoy aquí por otra encantadora joven… ya soy perfecto, no tiene sentido absorberte…"

Videl se colocó en guardia "Ven si te atreves"

"¡Jajajajajaja! Entiendo por qué Gohan te ha elegido como compañera, tengo células Sayajin y entiendo un poco de como va eso de los compañeros de por vida, y eso es lo que te va a salvar la vida, pequeña porque voy a…"

El androide orgánico no pudo terminar la frase ya que al instante siguiente Krillin y su mujer se habían lanzado contra él, tratando de cogerle por sorpresa.

Cell consiguió verles y se apartó, haciendo que el puñetazo de la ex androide solo rozase el aire, alzó el brazo para bloquear la patada de Krillin y con un rápido movimiento le golpeó en la cara con el codo, antes de mandarle contra la pared de una patada en el pecho. Se agachó para evitar una patada a su nuca por parte de 18 y al levantarse le hundió el puño completamente en el estómago. Cell sonrió y agarró la pierna de su rival, lanzándola directamente contra su marido, que se estaba levantando como podía. Ambos chocaron y quedaron incrustados en la pared, pero el monstruo no les dio tiempo para nada antes de atacarles con un rayo azulado de Ki que los dejó a ambos inconscientes, cubiertos de cortes, heridas sangrantes y magulladuras.

"¡Krillin, 18!" Videl se lanzó furiosa contra Cell, pero su patada no tuvo ningún efecto ya que el androide simplemente se echó a un lado y soltó el puño hacia el pecho de la muchacha, mandándola a volar tras escupir sangre.

"¡Videl! ¡Lo vas a pagar! ¡Ahora verás quien es el campeón del mundo!" Haciendo un alarde de valentía inusual Mr. Satan dio un paso al frente y trató de atacar a Cell con un puñetazo, pero cuando impactó en la cara de su rival el androide ni siquiera pestañeó "Te recuerdo, me sorprende que estés vivo…" tras decir esto Cell sonrió y apuntó al pecho de Satán con el dedo.

El artista marcial abrió mucho los ojos cuando un fino rayo de Ki le atravesó el corazón "Agh…" no pudo articular ninguna palabra más ya que su boca se llenó de sangre y sus ojos perdieron completamente el color, desplomándose en el suelo, sin vida.

"¡Papá! ¡Papá!" Videl gritó horrorizada al ver el cuerpo de su padre yacer muerto "¡Tú... Maldito hijo de puta!" La muchacha gritó y empezó a acumular poder, un aura inmensa la rodeó, haciendo que su cabello venciese la fuerza de la gravedad por un instante, antes de lanzarse llena de ira contra el asesino de su padre.

Cell sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás para esquivar la patada que Videl le lanzaba hacia la cara, las cosas estaban saliendo exactamente como había planeado. Con un movimiento que la joven apenas pudo ver el androide contraatacó y hundió el puño directamente en su estómago, provocando que la hija del campeón del mundo boquease y escupiese sangre con violencia.

"Pobre chica… ¿De verdad creías tener alguna oportunidad contra mí?" Videl no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de mantenerse consciente, pero Cell no terminó con eso, ya que enseguida un segundo puñetazo impactó en el rostro de ella, derribándola por completo.

"Bien… ahora solo queda esperar un momento…" diciendo esto el monstruo se inclinó hacia la derrotada joven, que luchaba por no desvanecerse a pesar de no poder siquiera levantarse "¿Sabes? Me gustaría hacerle esto directamente a Gohan… O al menos eso pensaba, es muy gratificante saber que le hago sufrir más de esta forma" Cell agarró del cuello a Videl para alzarla en el aire "Pero no te preocupes… No voy a matarte, al menos no todavía"

En ese instante Cell miró hacia un lado, justo para observar como Gohan aparecía usando la transmisión instantánea "Vaya, has tardado menos de lo esperado, supongo que te subestimé a ti o sobreestimé a esos peones de Freezer"

"Cell… Tú… Como te atreves…" el ambiente empezaba a sobrecargarse y el poder de Gohan, alimentado por su ira, amenazaba con derruir toda la mansión "¡Jajajajaja! Lo siento, esta vez no pienso quedarme quito esperando a que pase…"

"G-Gohan…" fue lo único que pudo articular Videl, antes de que el Semi-Sayajin observase horrorizado como Cell se llevaba los dedos índice y corazón a la frente "Me alegro de verte, Gohan."

"¡No! ¡Sueltala ahora mismo!" sin embargo, a pesar de que utilizó toda su velocidad para lanzarse contra su enemigo jurado, cuando Gohan le fue a alcanzar Cell ya había desaparecido.

 **Y se acabó… ¡Jajajajaja! Cell por fin ha aparecido en escena y la verdad es que le ha salido bien. Ha matado a Satán, vencido a Krillin y 18, secuestrado a VIdel y humillado a Gohan.**

 **Supongo que muchos de vosotros os esperabais que Cell le hiciese algo a Videl ¿Pero que tendrá planeado para ella? ¿Por qué no la ha matado frente a Gohan? Lo dejaremos para los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Sin más volver a dar las gracias por el apoyo en el capítulo anterior a pesar de la tardanza, muchas gracias a todos de verdad, esto me anima a seguir escribiendo xD Trataré de no demorarme mucho con el siguiente ya que imagino que os habréis quedado con muchas ganas de saber como sigue.**

 **No olvidéis comentar y hasta la próxima. Sed buenos :P**


	11. Capítulo 11: ¡No pienso hacerlo otra vez

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo. Siento haberos dejado tan intrigados y haber tardado en actualizar, pero como podéis ver este capítulo es ligeramente más largo que el anterior y por eso he tardado algo más, espero que merezca la pena y os guste xD**

 **Me temo que este capítulo se centrará en otros personajes más que en nuestra pareja favorita, pero no os preocupéis, todos podremos ver como Gohan reacciona ante el secuestro de su amada. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

 **Vanessa Neko Chan: Me alegro de que te haya sorprendido, es lo que buscaba. He intentado aparentar que Cell quería matar a Videl directamente pero el secuestro tiene una explicación, ya lo verás. Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar, me ayudas mucho 3**

 **Majo24: Jejejeje la verdad es que nunca me he parado a pensar si Cell se reproduce como nosotros xD O si le interesaría violar a una mujer, mejor no voy a pensar en ello, podría traumatizarme. En cuanto a Mr. Satan, creo que no se quedaría quieto viendo como tratan a su hija pero evidentemente no tenía ninguna oportunidad de salir vivo de allí.**

 **FDWriter3: Jejeje lo siento, me gusta mantener la intriga xD Pero no te preocupes, sabrás lo que le ocurre a Videl pronto, Cell tiene planes para ella. Me alegro que te haya gustado y es cierto, Satán es el único personaje de DBZ que no había muerto nunca, ahora ya no hay ninguno jeje**

 **Time m4: Gracias, me alegra que te guste mi historia xD Bueno, todo puede pasar, no voy a revelar nada, todo se desarrollará según avance la historia ;)**

 **Una vez dicho esto, vamos con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **PD: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

¡No pienso hacerlo otra vez, Kakarot!

 _Mansión Satan_

Gohan no podía creerlo, estaba en un estado de shock absoluto, observando el lugar donde hacía menos de un segundo se encontraban la mujer que amaba y su peor enemigo. Cell tenía a Videl y él no había podido hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo.

El joven Semi-Sayajin cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras que regresaba a su forma base y su cabello se volvía una vez más de color negro. Sus brazos colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo como si no le quedasen fuerzas para levantarlos, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor "V-Videl… No… No puede ser…" intentaba sentir el Ki de la muchacha o de Cell, pero era imposible, el monstruo probablemente lo estaba ocultando y ella estaría inconsciente y su energía era demasiado baja para Gohan.

"Gohan…" de pronto escuchó una voz proveniente de una de las esquinas de la estancia y el joven guerrero Z volvió a la realidad, observando como Krillin y 18 apenas podían moverse. "¡Krillin!" el hijo de Goku se acercó a su amigo y a su mujer lo más rápido que pudo, sacando una pequeña bolsa marrón del interior de su Gi, aún tenía las semillas Senzu del entrenamiento con Goku y Vegeta, le tendió una a Krillin y la colocó directamente en su boca, ya que el artista marcial no estaba en condiciones ni siquiera de cogerla él mismo.

Gohan repitió la acción con la ex androide y en poco tiempo ambos se habían recuperado por completo "Coff… Gracias amigo" dijo Krillin, resoplando y tosiendo un par de veces "Gohan, ese hombre" 18 no mostró ningún tipo de expresión cuando señaló el cuerpo de Mr. Satán tendido en el suelo. Pero Gohan abrió mucho los ojos, completamente horrorizado.

"¡Satan!" Se acercó a su suegro y le dio la vuelta, tratando de encontrarle el pulso "¡No! Resiste… Vamos… No puedes haber muerto… ¡No tenemos las bolas de dragón, maldita sea!" sin embargo no recibía ningún tipo de respuesta, y Gohan se dio cuenta de que el padre de Videl estaba muerto. No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escapasen, puede que fuese un fanfarrón pero no podía defenderse y en el fondo le estaba empezando a coger cariño. Y Videl le quería.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" el joven Semi-Sayajin propinó tres furiosos puñetazos al suelo, provocando un enorme agujero en él "No he podido… He llegado tarde, no he podido salvarle… Ni a Videl tampoco"

"Espera… ¿Dónde está Videl?" Krillin miró a su alrededor, percatándose de la ausencia de la joven "Cell… Se la ha… Se la ha llevado… ¡Cell se la ha llevado!"

Gohan volvió a sentir esa rabia y desesperación inundar su cuerpo, antes de transformarse de nuevo y gritar de forma angustiada, toda la estancia comenzó a temblar y tanto 18 como Krillin se vieron obligados a cubrirse con los brazos por el viento y la presión del poder del desesperado joven.

" _¡Gohan!"_ escuchó el Semi-Sayajin en su cabeza, era la voz de Piccolo, y por alguna razón el escuchar a su antiguo maestro le hizo calmarse un poco _"S-Sí… Piccolo, estoy aquí"_ le respondió su discípulo de la misma forma, y su mentor siguió hablando de una forma autoritaria, Gohan le respetaba mucho y seguía viéndole como una figura sabia y alguien en quien confiar _"¡Cálmate y piensa! Cell se ha llevado a Videl, si hubiese querido matarla lo hubiese hecho delante de ti, está planeando algo, lo que significa que no es demasiado tarde, pero tienes que mantenerte centrado y no dejarte llevar por la ira"_

Gohan resopló y volvió a su forma normal, Krillin y 18 se miraron sin comprender pero el hijo mayor de Goku se levantó y asintió _"Tienes razón… Gracias, Piccolo, nos reuniremos contigo en el templo de Dende en unos minutos"_ se volvió entonces hacia sus dos compañeros "Tenemos que irnos, esta situación es cada vez más grave y tenemos que reunirnos con los demás para planear nuestro siguiente paso, vamos" diciendo esto cogió el cuerpo sin vida de su suegro y se elevó en el aire para salir por la ventana. Krillin y 18 no tardaron mucho en seguirle.

 _Capsule Corp._

"T-Trunks…" Bulma se encontraba al lado de su hijo pequeño, con Marron en brazos, no quería deja al niño solo, mientras una enorme y musculosa figura se acercaba a ellos "mamá, tienes que llevarte a Marron de aquí"

Trunks se convirtió en Super Sayajin, listo para pelear, pero su madre negó "¡No pienso dejar que pelees contra ese monstruo tú solo!"

"¡Mamá, siento el Ki de papá viniendo hacia aquí, solo tengo que resistir un poco, y si tengo que protegerte solo le será más fácil matarnos a todos! ¡Ahora vete ya!"

Bulma miró a su hijo por un momento. Era un niño, pero cada vez se parecía más a su padre y parecía completamente dispuesto a pelear contra ese enorme hombre de pelo dorado que se acercaba amenazadoramente solo repitiendo unas palabras "Kakarot… Kakarot…" Trunks ahora tenía 10 años y había estado entrenando con Vegeta desde que finalizó la crisis del monstruo Buu. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con Broly y sabía que solo tenía que esquivarle y evitar sus ataques hasta que su padre llegase, porque cualquier cosa que él hiciera en ese estado sería completamente inútil, si Goten estuviese ahí y pudiesen fusionarse quizás tendrían alguna posibilidad, pero no era así.

Finalmente Bulma accedió y se llevó a la niña rubia lejos de allí "No sé cuantas veces te han matado ya, pero empiezas a ser pesado" dijo el niño, colocándose en guardia. Broly no tardó en atacar, pero por suerte para el pequeño Sayajin su rival era bastante lento debido a su tamaño, así que no le costó demasiado apartarse para esquivar el primer puñetazo. Ni siquiera se molestó en contraatacar, sabía que no tendría ningún efecto, así que simplemente retrocedió para tomar distancia y aguardar el próximo golpe, esperando al menos mantenerle entretenido el suficiente tiempo como para que su padre llegase.

"¡Kakarot!" gritó de nuevo el Super Sayajin legendario, aunque ahora mismo solo se había transformado en Super Sayajin, lanzándose de nuevo contra el niño "Oye, si vas a pelear contra mí al menos grita mi nombre y no el de Goku" le recriminó el hijo de Vegeta, esquivándole por los pelos y tratando de alzar el vuelo para alejarse de la casa. Pero Broly volvió a demostrar por qué era uno de los rivales más temidos de los guerreros Z a lo largo de los años haciendo gala de una velocidad que sorprendió al pequeño. Para cuando Trunks se quiso dar cuenta el enorme Sayajin le había atrapado el tobillo entre su manaza y lo lanzaba contra el suelo.

El golpe fue duro, muy duro, peor debía admitir que le habían pegado más fuerte, sin embargo en los escasos instantes que tardó en recuperarse Broly había cargado en su mano una esfera verdosa de Ki y la lanzaba contra el lugar donde el joven príncipe de los Sayajin se encontraba incrustado.

Trunks abrió mucho los ojos y, viéndose incapaz de desviarlo o esquivarlo a tiempo, los volvió a cerrar preparándose para lo inevitable. Pero de pronto sintió como alguien lo agarraba y lo movía a una velocidad sobrehumana, alejándolo de la explosión que el ataque de rboly provocó a sus espaldas, el nio ni siquiera tuvo que abrir los ojos para reconocerle, su Ki era inconfundible.

"Bufff… Gracias papá…" empezó el niño "¡Cállate, Trunks! Con esto has demostrado que aún te falta mucho, así que a partir de ahora entrenaremos dos horas más todos los días, no consiento que mi hijo vuelva a perder de esta forma"

"Sí, papá" el presuntuoso príncipe de pelo puntiagudo dejó a su hijo en el suelo y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su rival que seguía repitiendo la misma palabra cargada de odio "¡Kakarot!"

"Tsch… Aunque no lo creas, a veces te entiendo" musitó Vegeta ante la mención del nombre Sayajin de su rival, antes de desatar todo su poder. Su cabello se volvió dorado y lo envolvió un aura del mismo color mientras que sus ojos se tornaban de un color verde-azulado. Pero no solo eso, a su aura se le unieron ligeros destellos de electricidad aleatorios, se había transformado en Super Sayajin 2.

Vegeta se lanzó contra Broly usando su Ki para recorrer la distancia que los separaba en menos de un segundo, el enorme Sayajin intentó recibirle con un puñetazo pero Vegeta giró en el aire para esquivarlo y fue su puño el que impactó duramente en el rostro de su adversario. Broly retrocedió unos pasos, ligeramente aturdido, mientras que Vegeta intentaba mantener su ventaja sin dejar de golpear con una serie de frenéticos golpes demasiado rápidos para el ojo humano. Broly no estaba acostumbrado a que unos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo lo dañasen tanto, pero tampoco se había enfrentado nunca a un Super Sayajin 2. Sin embargo no tardó en recuperarse de la sorpresa y tratar de atrapar al príncipe con un revés de su enorme brazo. Vegeta reaccionó y saltó por encima de la cabeza de su adversario para esquivarlo, terminando detrás de él y propinándole una fuerte patada en la espina dorsal que le volvió a hacer trastabillar, aunque Vegeta se empezaba a frustrar, a cualquier otro oponente ese golpe lo habría mandado a volar "Maldita sea… Es más fuerte que antes… ¿Cómo es posible…?" y entonces lo comprendió, al igual que él mismo se sentía orgulloso de las habilidades que su linaje Sayajin le brindaban, Broly las poseía igualmente. Y no había muerto una, sino dos veces, lo que había debido de aumentar su fuerza considerablemente… Y eso no era nada bueno, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Broly no estaba luchando aún con su máximo poder.

El enorme guerrero de cabellos dorados se dio la vuelta para encarar de nuevo al príncipe de su raza, pero Vegeta ya lo atacaba de nuevo, solo que esta vez su rival lo estaba esperando y bloqueó la tremenda patada dirigida a su cara con el antebrazo. Momento que aprovecho para lanzar todo su cuerpo hacia delante y propinarle a Vegeta un cabezazo en la frente que lo desorientó momentáneamente.

Broly continuó con su ofensiva y su enorme mano se cerró en torno al rostro del Super Sayajin 2, arrastrándolo hacia abajo y volando con él en picado hasta que su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo tras una caída de casi 5 metros. El pavimento se rompió en un cráter pero aquello no era suficiente para vencer a Vegeta, que alzó ambos brazos hacia el cuerpo de Broly y despidió dos enormes descargas de energía dorada, lo suficiente para que chamuscaran la piel de su abdomen y le hiciesen retroceder con un grito.

El príncipe se levantó y sacudió la cabeza, pero pagó caro ese instante de desconcierto ya que una enorme luz blanca le cegó momentáneamente. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos frente a él se encontraba Broly, pero era diferente. Su aura se había vuelto inmensa, sus ojos ya no tenían pupilas, sus músculos se habían hinchado y su cabello parecía desafiar aún más las leyes de la gravedad, Broly se había transformado en el Super Sayajin legendario.

"Tsch… Si crees que con eso me vas a intimidar estás muy lejos de lograrlo" exclamó el orgulloso guerrero, antes de lanzarse directamente contra él y atacar con un puñetazo al pecho. Pero cuando el golpe impactó Broly ni siquiera se inmutó, sino que levantó el brazo por encima de su cabeza y sin darle a su rival tiempo para apartarse le propinó un devastador puñetazo de arriba abajo a la altura de la espalda.

El príncipe volvió a caer al suelo mientras una gran cantidad de sangre salía disparada de su boca, había perdido el aliento por un momento, pero por suerte pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de saltar hacia delante y rodar por el suelo para esquivar un nuevo puñetazo de Broly.

El enorme puño del Súper Sayajin legendario impactó contra el asfalto, haciendo un tremendo agujero. Vegeta no perdió tiempo y se volvió a lanzar contra él, esta vez impactando en su rostro con los dos pies por delante. Consiguió hacer retroceder a su rival unos pasos, al fin y al cabo la fuerza de un Súper Sayajin 2 no estaba completamente indefensa contra Broly. Aprovechando el instante de aturdimiento de su rival Vegeta retrocedió y apuntó hacia él con la palma de la mano extendida "¡Ataque Big Bang!"

La gran bola de Ki azulado impactó en su objetivo, pero cuando el humo se disipó Broly simplemente tenía algunos rasguños "¿Pero qué…?" Vegeta pagó caro ese instante de asombro ya que de pronto tenía la mano de Broly extendida en su abdomen mientras cargaba una gran bola de Ki verde y empujaba al príncipe de los Sayajin con ella, haciéndola estallar.

Vegeta volvió a escupir sangre y esta vez no consiguió levantarse a la primera. "¡Kakarot!" la enorme masa de músculos no decía otra cosa mientras se acercaba para rematar a su oponente caído, que ya había vuelto a su forma original.

"¡Eh Broly!" el Súper Sayajin legendario se giró al escuchar una voz que le llamaba, pero no pudo reaccionar antes de que un potente puñetazo le impactase en el rostro, lanzándole a volar unos metros y aterrizando duramente en el suelo.

"¡Kakarot!" fue lo primero que dijo al levantarse "Sí, soy yo ¿Me andabas buscando?" respondió Goku, transformado en Súper Sayajin 3, mientras se ponía en guardia. Broly simplemente gruñó y comenzó a cargar una enorme bola de Ki verdoso en su mano, pero antes de que pudiese lanzarla Goku apareció frente a él y hundió su puño en el estómago del Súper Sayajin legendario. Ese golpe pareció afectar a Broly mucho más que cualquier ataque anterior que hubiese recibido, pero ni siquiera le hizo boquear, solo gemir de dolor y escupir saliva ligeramente. Goku trató de no dejarle respirar y se elevó unos centímetros para lanzar la rodilla directamente contra el cuello de su adversario. Ese golpe también impactó y Broly se elevó un poco del suelo para caer pesadamente de nuevo. Sin embargo no parecía que los golpes le estuviesen mermando seriamente, ya que se levantaba una y otra vez. Goku atacaba con furiosos y rápidos intercambios de golpes que Broly apenas podía seguir para bloquear o esquivar, el Súper Sayajin legendario terminaba derribado en el suelo pero se levantaba dispuesto a continuar la lucha, y el SUper Sayajin 3 empezaba a quedarse sin energía, era muy duro para él mantener esa transformación tanto tiempo ahora que estaba vivo. Finalmente Broly pudo notar como los movimientos de su rival se hacían más lentos, hasta que atrapó su pierna antes de que le golpease en el abdomen y contraatacó hundiendo su puño en el estómago de Goku, que tiñó el suelo de sangre y salió disparado hacia arriba.

El Súper Sayajin legendario lo persiguió en una acometida a máxima velocidad y al alcanzarlo detuvo el vuelo de su eterno rival incrustando su codo en la espina dorsal de Goku, pero antes de que el numerosas veces salvador de la tierra volviese a caer hacia el asfalto su rival lo rodeó con los brazos, ejerciendo presión por todo su cuerpo y provocando que los huesos de GOku crujieran ligeramente.

"¡Kakarot!" diciendo esto Broly se lanzó hacia abajo con su cabeza y la de su atrapado rival apuntando al suelo, Goku trató desesperadamente de liberarse pero si en algo le superaba Broly eso era la fuerza física. El agarre del enorme guerrero no cedía, hasta que ambos impactaron contra el asfalto provocando un estruendo que levantó una gran cantidad de humo y polvo alrededor suyo.

Cuando se disipó Goku yacía en su forma original y totalmente vapuleado, mientras que Broly se levantaba, también le había afectado el golpe pero desde luego no tanto como a su rival.

"¡Kakar…!" "¡Destello Final!" el ataque de Vegeta interrumpió la única palabra que Broly parecía conocer, el torrente de energía dorada impactó en el pecho del Super Sayajin legendario, mandándolo a volar tras una enorme explosión. Vegeta aterrizó al lado de su eterno rival y ahora aliado "No has durado mucho más que yo, Kakarot"

"Hey Vegeta, gracias" contestó Goku levantándose "¿Cómo se habrá vuelto Broly tan fuerte?" se preguntó el alumno de Roshi "Tsch… Es un Sayajin que ha muerto dos veces, cada vez que vuelve a la vida su energía aumenta, Kakarot, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

"Ah si, lo había olvidado jejeje" Goku se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza con una sonrisa algo estúpida, en un gesto ya típico de él "¡Oye, tengo una idea, ya sé lo que haremos para ganarle!"

"¡De eso nada, Kakarot! ¡No pienso hacerlo otra vez, y esta vez mi hijo puede vernos!"

"Aaaahhhh…." Goku se quejó como un niño pequeño al que no le dejan ir al parque "Vamos… No me niegues que te encantó sentirte tan poderoso, además Trunks ya lo sabe hacer, sabe que merece la pena ¡Y quiero volver a probarlo, pero esta vez en Súper Sayajin 2! Y espero que pronto puedas llegar a Súper Sayajin 3 para probarlo…"

"¡Cállate! Esta bien… ¡HAAAAAAA!…" los dos Sayajin de sangre pura se transformaron hasta el segundo nivel de Súper Sayajin, colocándose uno al lado del otro con los brazos extendidos hacia fuera y comenzando a trazar un semicírculo con ellos mientras se acercaban "Fuuuuu…" dijeron a la vez "¡Sión!" pero antes de que pudieran completarlo ambos se vieron obligados a saltar a un lado para esquivar un ataque de Broly "¡Mierda Kakarot! Este ridículo baile tarda demasiado…"

Se colocaron en guardia para recibir a Broly, que se lanzaba hacia ellos "¡Ataque Big Bang!" esta vez no fue la voz de Vegeta el que gritó ese ataque, una bola de Ki azulado algo menos potente impactó contra el enorme Sayajin, deteniendo su avance. Trunks se lanzó contra Broly y le atacó con los dos pies al pecho, no tuvo demasiado efecto pero cuando su rival trató de atraparlo el pequeño se apartó, esquivándolo y pisándole la cabeza "¡Vamos, fusionaros de una vez! ¡Yo lo distraigo!"

"Wow… Vegeta, ese chico tiene las agallas de su padre…" dijo Goku, felicitando a Vegeta por su hijo "¿Y qué esperabas? Es todo un guerrero" esta vez el orgullo en la voz del príncipe tenía un deje distinto "¡Pero deja de parlotear y aprovechemos el tiempo que mi hijo nos está dando"

"Sí, tienes razón… Fuuuuu" "Fuuuuuu" "¡Sión!" "¡Sión!" "¡HAAA!"

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sé que lo he dejado en un punto interesante pero creo que era el mejor para cortar y no quería alargarlo mucho más. La batalla contra Broly del próximo capítulo no se alargará demasiado y podré dedicar algo más de tiempo a responder a la pregunta que todos os estáis haciendo… ¿Dónde está Videl? Pero os toca esperar al siguiente, lo siento jejeje**

 **Una ligera explicación, en la serie es bastante probable que Goku en SUper Sayajin 3 derrotase a Broly. Pero Me parece uno de los rivales más duros a los que se han enfrentado los guerreros Z y por ello he usado sus dos muertes para hacerle más fuerte, igual que le ha pasado a Goku. Y todos conocemos la superioridad física de Broly. Además, no se me ocurría nadie mejor contra el que Goku y Vegeta se fusionasen.**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte. Gracias por seguirme y por leer, me ayuda mucho ver vuestros comentarios y que seguís ahí después de todo. Os prometo que yo seguiré escribiendo. No olvidéis comentar y hasta la próxima, sed buenos :P**


	12. Capítulo 12: Encerrada

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de Todo lo que Amo. Siento que esta subida no haya sido tan rápida pero creo que todos sabemos que estas fechas son un poco complicadas.**

 **Primero y ante todo espero que hayáis pasado unas felices fiestas y os deseo de corazón un feliz año nuevo a todos mis lectores, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que este 2016 nos lo pasemos bien juntos, yo seguiré escribiendo sobre esta genial pareja que son Gohan y Videl mientras vosotros me sigáis leyendo xD**

 **Como propósito para este año tengo terminar este fic (Obviamente, y espero no tardar ya demasiado) y empezar un nuevo proyecto, ya tengo dos opciones pensadas de modo que al final de este capítulo os las detallaré para abrir la votación que he anunciado algunos capítulos atrás, para que vosotros lectores decidáis que historia queréis leer después de esta, podéis votar a través de los comentarios o por MP xD**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me ayudan a seguir y me anima mucho ver que seguís ahí a pesar de todo.**

 **Vanessa Neko Chan: Muchas gracias, como siempre tus comentarios me animan a seguir con la historia** **La verdad es que la muerte de Mr. Satan tendrá algo más de protagonismo en siguientes capítulos en cuanto a Videl, en cuanto a Trunks siempre he creído que en cuanto a valor es como cualquier Sayajin, además de que le gusta pelear. Como he dicho la votación empezará al finalizar este capítulo, espero que te gusten las dos opciones que tengo preparadas. Feliz navidad para ti también y un feliz año 2016 xD**

 **Star Wars: Pues no he calculado aún los capítulos, y sobre los hijos bueno, confieso que Pan me encanta, pero teniendo en cuenta que en días este fanfic dura menos de una semana creo que sería precipitado… Aunque quizás me plantee un epílogo al final o una continuación con Pan de protagonista.**

 **Time 4m: Como lector de fanfics de Videl y Gohan te entiendo, siempre esperas que se quede embarazada. Pero como le he dicho a Star Wars ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que lo han hecho. Aún así todo puede pasar jejeje**

 **Majo24: Sí, es cierto que sería cómico, pero no veo como podrían sobrevivir a un combate contra Broly en ese estado. Así que creo que vamos a pasar a Gogeta directamente xD Gracias por seguirme desde el principio, significa mucho para mí ;)**

 **FDWriter3: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, siempre sienta bien leer estos comentarios xD Creo que Trunks lo haría en la seria, siempre se le ha visto bastante lanzado para esas cosas. Creo que vas a tener suerte con tu deseo, es cierto que no es canónico pero Gogeta en SSJ2 no es un personaje de ninguna película o de la serie, me parece que aparece en algún videojuego pero no estoy seguro, así que tengo opción de tomarme algunas libertades y ya había pensado en ese ataque que personalmente me entusiasma jejeje. De nada, como ya he dicho leer los comentarios me ayuda a seguir así que lo menos que puedo hacer es contestaros xD**

 **Sin nada más que decir, vamos con el capítulo.**

 **PD: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

Encerrada

 _En algún lugar de la tierra_

Videl abrió los ojos muy lentamente, tratando de ubicarse sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, podía sentir claramente que estaba magullada y que tenía ligeros cortes y heridas, se sentía también muy débil y mareada.

Pero no era solo eso, la sensación que ahora mismo tenía por todo su cuerpo era demasiado extraña, como si algo le estuviese oprimiendo el pecho y la hacía ahogarse, Videl nunca había bebido demasiado, pero la sensación de tener la cabeza ida dando vueltas y la vista nublada perfectamente podría atribuirse a una resaca, sin contar que la cabeza le martilleaba dolorosamente.

La muchacha miró a su alrededor, sin recordar demasiado lo que había ocurrido, pero no pudo ver nada, la estancia estaba completamente a oscuras, y ella se encontraba tirada en un incómodo y duro suelo de piedra, que además parecía estar húmedo.

La hija de Mr. Satan se incorporó poco a poco, sentía nauseas y se temía que el moverse demasiado rápido la haría vomitar, cuando sus ojos azules se acostumbraron un poco a la oscuridad de su estancia pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser una cueva, se encontraba en una cueva y no tenía ni idea de donde. Pero Videl siempre habái sido una muchacha a la que no le asustaban los desafíos o las situaciones desconocidas, de modo que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se levantó, luchando desesperadamente por no volver a caer, hasta que distinguió lo que parecía ser una puerta mecánica justo al otro lado de la sala.

La joven trató de correr hacia ella, pero en cuanto dio un par de zancadas algo tiró de su muñeca hacia atrás con violencia, y a pesar de que trató de ofrecer resistencia no pudo hacer nada. La fuerza del agarre la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda dolorosamente contra el suelo.

Se quedó por un momento ahí, sin poder moverse, estaba muy débil y ese golpe solo lo había empeorado. Respiró de forma entrecortada un par de veces mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Tras el tirón podía notarlo, tenía algo en su muñeca, parecía metálico y tosco, como una cadena o unos grilletes, y cuando abrió los ojos para mirarlo pudo ver que, efectivamente, estaba atada a la pared con una cadena que terminaba en un grillete atado a su muñeca.

"¿Pero qué?" ciertas imágenes empezaron a llegar a la mente de la muchacha, aunque no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Todo lo ocurrido en la mansión de su padre, como Cell había llegado y había derrotado fácilmente a Krillin y a 18, a ella… Y a su padre. AL recordar la muerte de Mr.. Satan Videl se quedó un momento en Shock, casi ni reaccionó cuando un sonido mecánico indicó que la puerta de la estancia se estaba abriendo.

"Veo que ya estás despierta, bien, bien, estoy un poco aburrido, me vendrá bien hablar con alguien"

Al escuchar esa voz la muchacha se giró, dirigiéndole a Cell una mirada llena de odio. El androide perfecto había entrado y se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia, casi divertida, como si le produjese placer ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba la mujer que su archienemigo amaba, al fin y al cabo solo estaba haciendo todo aquello con un fin, y era hacer sufrir a Son Gohan, ese insolente niñato que se había atrevido a matarle.

"¡Cell!" Videl ardía de ira, tanto que sin importar lo cansada que estaba trató de elevar su poder al máximo para atacar al androide, pero cuando lo hizo una sensación muy extraña y desagradable la invadió, como si algo la bloquease, esa sensación de ahogo en su pecho se hizo aún más grande. Tanto que por un momento sintió que no le llegaba oxígeno al cerebro, provocando que desfalleciese por un instante, cayendo de rodillas frente a Cell.

"¡Jajajajajaja! Yo no volvería a intentarlo si fuera tú…" se rió el monstruo "verás, lo bueno de haber hecho resucitar a tantos y tantos es que he podido contar de nuevo con el cerebro de mi querido creador, el doctor Guero, para que desarrollase para mí una droga muy interesante."

Videl alzó la vista un poco, de forma desafiante pero sin poder levantarse, se sentía completamente impotente, débil, como si todo el trabajo que había hecho con Krillin no sirviese para nada. Cell mostraba una jeringuilla con un líquido de color verdoso en su mano "Tiene un efecto muy peculiar, digamos que inhibe el Ki de una persona, durante un periodo de tiempo, por eso no eres capaz de usarlo y te sientes ahogada, por eso no serás capaz de romper las cadenas al no poder aumentar tu fuerza… Y esto es lo mejor, incluso en su forma mística nuestro querido Gohan no será capaz de encontrarte ya que no podrá sentirte. Sólo de imaginarme cuanto debe de estar sufriendo me estremezco de felicidad ¿No te resulta divertido?"

A Videl se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿No iba a poder usar Ki? ¿Gohan no sería capaz de sentirla? Eso se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, sin embargo se obligó a rehacerse, al fin y al cabo confiaba en Gohan, encontraría la forma de llegar hasta ella. Y ella tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados, escaparía de allí, fuera como fuese "Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero Gohan es más fuerte que tú, estás haciendo esto porque le tienes miedo, da igual lo que trames, Cell, Gohan te matará como hizo a última vez."

"¡Jajajajajaja! Sí, es comprensible que pienses eso… Lo admito, no tengo ningunas ganas de enfrentarme a Gohan tal y como estoy ahora, me vencería, no soy un estúpido. Ya pequé de exceso de confianza una vez, no repetiré el mismo error." La contestó su captor, llevando una mano a la barbilla de la joven para obligarla a mirarle, ella trató de resistirse pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas "¿Pero de verdad crees que le provocaría de esta forma si no tuviese una forma de matarle? No pequeña, tu novio esta vez no saldrá vivo, pero tranquila, no le verás morir, es a él a quien me interesa hacer sufrir… Así que tu vida acabará antes, solo que no todavía… Y ahora…"

Con un rápido movimiento Cell clavó la aguja de la jeringuilla en el cuello de Videl, vaciando su contenido en la sangre de la joven "Venía a ponerte una nueva dosis, no quiero correr ningún riesgo, pero ha sido divertido charlar contigo, eres una mujer fiera, entiendo por qué Gohan te ha elegido, he podido ver su lado más salvaje, creo que encajáis a la perfección"

El androide orgánico soltó a la muchacha, que ya casi ni le escuchaba, el efecto de la droga había sido prácticamente instantáneo y Videl luchaba por no perder la consciencia. En cuanto Cell dejó de sujetarla ella se desplomó completamente en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Solo pudo alcanzar a escuchar la sonora y burlona carcajada de Cell al marcharse, mientras una lágrima de impotencia y rabia resbalaba por su mejilla.

 _Capsule Corp._

Un resplandor de color blanco se extendió por toda la calle, cegando a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Trunks saltó hacia atrás para alejarse de Broly, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo, mientras que el Súper Sayajin legendario también tenía problemas para mantener la vista fija, hasta que finalmente tuvo que llevarse la mano a los ojos para frotarlos ligeramente.

Cuando la luz se disipó en lugar de Goku y Vegeta se alzaba ahora una única figura que emitía una energía absolutamente inmensa, probablemente la más grande que Trunks había sentido nunca, tanto que simplemente podía mirar a ese nuevo guerrero sin poder creérselo. Físicamente era casi idéntico al Gogeta que luchó contra Janemba en el otro mundo, su cabello dorado puntiagudo recordaba al de Vegeta, pero un mechón que colgaba hacia su frente delataba que también había parte de Goku. Su rostro y facciones eran más parecidas a las del héroe de la tierra, sin embargo su expresión confiada y fría denotaba más personalidad del orgulloso príncipe de los Sayajin.

Sus ropas eran las típicas de una fusión, con unos pantalones anchos de color blanco y un cinto de color azul oscuro, junto con un chaleco negro y hombreras anaranjadas. Sin embargo la diferencia más notable entre la primera aparición de Gogeta en el enfrentamiento frente a Janemba y esa ocasión era la electricidad estática que rodeaba al guerrero, uniéndose a su aura dorada de Súper Sayajin. La fusión se había efectuado con Goku y Vegeta transformados al segundo nivel de Súper Sayajin, de modo que esa transformación había permanecido intacta para Gogeta, que ahora mismo era un Súper Sayajin 2.

"¡Kakarot!" Broly parecía estar cada vez más furioso, había perdido completamente el interés en Trunks para centrarse en su nuevo rival. Gogeta esbozó una media sonrisa digna de Vegeta, antes de responder "No exactamente…"

El Súper Sayajin legendario se lanzó contra él a toda velocidad, parecía haber comprendido que ese rival no iba a ser como los anteriores, así que pasó directamente a la ofensiva, tratando de alcanzarle con un puñetazo directo al rostro. Gogeta no se movió mientras observaba como su atacante se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que levantó la mano en el último momento para detener completamente el puño de Broly a escasos centímetros de su cara. Una inmensa honda expansiva surgió del lugar del impacto, provocando que un cráter surgiera alrededor de los dos combatientes. El enorme Sayajin apretó los dientes, haciendo toda la fuerza que podía para tratar de superar el bloqueo de Gogeta, pero la fusión entre Goku y Vegeta no se movía ni un milímetro y no daba muestras de estar haciendo un esfuerzo demasiado grande. Broly alzó el otro puño pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada la rodilla de Gogeta impactó con dureza justo en la boca de su estómago. "Agh…" el Súper Sayajin legendario boqueó durante un instante, escupiendo sangre mientras retrocedía con ambas manos en su abdomen. Se podía ver que le costaba mantenerse en pie, pero aún así ese golpe no le había derribado completamente. No tardó demasiado en recuperar el aliento y dirigir una mirada llena de odio hacia su rival, que se mantenía quieto en el mismo sitio.

"¡AAAAAHHH!" Broly gritó con fura e hizo ademán de volver a lanzarse contra el hombre que le había golpeado, pero antes de que pudiera moverse Gogeta había aparecido a escasos centímetros frente a él y un puñetazo impactó en la barbilla de Broly, haciéndole retroceder de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió Gogeta ya no estaba a la vista. Broly fue a girarse pero lo hizo demasiado tarde, el codo de su rival impactó en su nuca, el Súper Sayajin legendario ni siquiera le había visto moverse, mientras que Gogeta permanecía imperturbable. Había aparecido detrás de Broly, colocándose con sus dos espaldas casi pegadas, antes de golpearle. El enorme Sayajin cayó de rodillas, abriendo mucho la boca para tratar de recuperar el aire, Gogeta debía admitir que le estaba sorprendiendo la resistencia de su rival, incluso sabiendo lo fuerte que era esperaba que estuviese inconsciente desde hacía al menos un golpe. Decidió no darle tiempo a reaccionar y levantó el puño para dejarlo caer con violencia contra la cabeza de Broly. Esta vez si, el Súper Sayajin legendario dio con sus huesos en el suelo, haciendo aún más grande el cráter a su alrededor cuando todo su cuerpo se incrustó en el pavimento.

Gogeta retrocedió flotando levemente en el aire, esperando a que se levantase, podía prever lo que ahora haría Broly, tanto Goku como Vegeta se habían enfrentado a él lo suficiente. El musculoso guerrero sangraba por la boca y tenía heridas y cortes por todo el cuerpo, respiraba con dificultad y tuvo que intentarlo tres veces antes de conseguir al fin ponerse en pie. "¡Kakarot!" el Súper Sayajin legendario se elevó entonces unos metros en el aire, solo para empezar a rodearse de energía de color verde y concentrarla en su mano.

Gogeta permaneció imperturbable, con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba como Broly preparaba su ataque a la desesperada. Una enorme bola de energía, casi comparable a GenkiDama con la que Goku destruyó a Buu hacía dos años, comenzó a formarse en la mano de Broly, que con un grito la lanzó contra su inmóvil rival. Gogeta sin embargo seguía sin mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación mientras observaba como esa letal técnica se acercaba, amenazando con destruirle a él y a toda la tierra, hasta que por fin hizo un movimiento.

Estiró los brazos frente a él con las palmas extendidas, apuntando directamente a Broly "Big Bang…" Una bola de energía azulada comenzó a formarse entre sus dos manos, muy parecida al ataque Big Bang de Vegeta, solo que era inmensamente más grande y poderosa, una violenta ráfaga de viento surgió alrededor del guerrero fusionado mientras cargaba su contraataque, antes de terminar de pronunciarlo "¡Kamehameaaaaa!"

El inmenso torrente de energía surgió de ambas manos de Gogeta, brillando en azul y volando directamente hacia Broly. Ambos ataques chocaron a mitad de camino, pero el Big Bang-Kamehameha atravesó por completo la bola de energía verdosa, haciéndola estallar en ligeras partículas parecidas a pequeños cristales.

Broly abrió mucho los ojos, totalmente impotente mientras observaba como el ataque de Gogeta se acercaba a él, impactando de lleno en su cuerpo y creando una explosión que provocó que la tierra se estremeciera por un segundo.

El guerrero fusionado permaneció imperturbable, observando como el humo se disipaba para no dejar ni rastro del Súper Sayajin legendario, que se había desvanecido completamente en el aire.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero haber respondido a algunas incógnitas, sobre todo en cuanto a Cell y Videl, sin embargo aún quedan muchas cosas en el aire ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pensará hacer Cell para vencer a Gohan? Ya lo descubriréis.**

 **Una ligera explicación sobre la batalla con Broly, es cierto que es un rival muy poderoso, pero seamos claros, no tenía ni una oportunidad contra Gogeta en Super Sayajin 2, o al menos eso es lo que yo creo, esto se acerca al final, esperan aún muchas batallas y Gohan va a tener que enfrentarse a su mayor desafío para salvar a Videl.**

 **Una vez dicho esto, como he mencionado antes de empezar el capítulo y viendo que esta historia se acerca al final va siendo hora de pensar en mi siguiente proyecto. Viendo que tengo lectores fieles que disfrutan con esta historia creo que es justo dejaros elegir qué es lo que queréis leer al terminar Todo lo que Amo.**

 **Bien pues, lo que yo como escritor tengo claro es que en mi siguiente Fic quiero centrarme en como Videl y Gohan se conocen y su época de instituto, ya que este lo he ambientado en una époc más avanzada donde ya tienen establecida su relación. Me gustaría explorar un poco más a esa Videl acosadora y algo cerrada a la que le cuesta expresarse, así como a ese Gohan Friki y tímido. Dentro de esta temática os doy dos posibles argumentos para que votéis.**

 **1- ¿Qué pasaría si los androides hubiesen aparecido 7 años después? ¿Cómo afrontaría un Gohan de 17 años la amenaza de los cyborgs y más tarde del propio Cell? Y más importante de todo ¿Cómo conseguirá ocultarle a Videl, su compañera de instituto y la chica que acosa al Gran Sayaman sus poderes si tiene que pelear para salvar la tierra?**

 **Bueno, esa sería más o menos la sinopsis (Es provisional, al escribirlo la trabajaría mas jejeje) pero la ida básicamente es que Gohan haya crecido con su padre después de Namek ya que la saga de los androides y Cell no habría tenido lugar. Iría al instituto y se convertiría en el Gran Sayaman. Querría explorar como la presencia de Videl y el Gohan siendo adolescente podría haber afectado al desarrollo de los juegos de Cell y al gran momento de Gohan xD Además de que la idea de los traviesos Goten y Trunks conociendo a Trunks del futuro me parece bastante interesante.**

 **2- Videl lleva siete años preguntándose qué habrá sido de ese muchacho de cabellos dorados que conoció en el bosque. Pero apenas tiene esperanza, le vio pelear en los juegos de Cell y está casi segura de que el monstruo le mató en esa explosión. Ahora, de adolescente, con toda la fama agobiándola intenta llevar su vida lo mejor que puede. Pero el Gran Sayaman y ese chico nuevo de pelo negro se empeñan en hacerle la vida imposible.**

 **Pues eso, es un argumento algo más sencillo. Y sé que hay bastantes historias parecidas pero me apetecía hacer algo así. ¿Qué pasaría si Videl y Gohan se hubiesen conocido antes de los juegos de Cell y después hubiesen perdido el contacto? ¿Cómo afectaría a su relación? No tiene una historia tan elaborada como el anterior pero creo que puede salir algo interesante xD**

 **Esas son las dos opciones, tengo más pero el siguiente fic quiero que sea en el instituto, si tiene tanta acogida como este os aseguro que no dejaré de escribir nunca sobre Gohan y Videl xD**

 **Os recuerdo que podéis votar en vuestros comentarios o mandarme un mensaje privado (Os agradecería que fuese en los comentarios, no voy a hacer trampa pero así quedaría registrado jejeje) la votación terminará con el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic, ya que aprovecharé el último para publicar los resultados y subir un prólogo de la opción ganadora xD**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte, espero vuestros votos xD No olvidéis comentar, hasta la próxima y sed buenos :P**


	13. Capítulo 13: Demasiado confiado

**Aquí estoy otra vez. Y como regalo de Reyes os traigo esta actualización más rápida jejeje Bueno, la historia empieza a acercarse a su final, no sé cuantos capítulos pueden quedar (probablemente más de los que piense) pero lo que está claro es que la batalla final se aproxima.**

 **Antes que nada pedir disculpas por los problemillas con los reviews, y una especial mención a LDGV por su ayuda con el tema y cierta aclaración por la que le estoy agradecido xD Me ha ayudado mucho.**

 **Agradecer también a todos los que habéis comentado y votado tanto por review como por mensaje privado:**

 **Vanessa Neko Chan: Gracias, me alegro de que te sigan gustando tanto mis actualizaciones. En cuanto a Cell, la cosa empieza a aclararse un poco ¿No te parece? Pero seguiré manteniendo el misterio hasta el final jejeje**

 **Espero avanzar rápido para llegar a esas partes del fic, me hace bastante ilusión escribirlas a mi también, pero no te preocupes, cuando esta historia termine tendrás más Gohan y Videl en la siguiente xD**

 **Y por último tu voto queda registrado y lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí**

 **Majo24: Sí, pensaba en una manera de impedir que Gohan localizase a Videl y a Cell para hacerle sufrir un poco más y aumentar la angustia de saber que su amada está secuestrada. Si pudiese localizarla y seguir a Cell desde el principio el fic perdería gracia ¿No te parece? xD Tu voto queda registrado y la verdad es que voy a tener en cuenta tu sugerencia de la madre de Videl, no me lo había planteado pero me parece que su presencia puede ser interesante si al final gana la primera opción.**

 **Time m4: Gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Tu voto queda registrado y feliz año para ti también xD**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte, así que adelante con el capítulo.**

Demasiado confiado

 _Atalaya de Kami (Dende)_

La expresión de Gohan era seria, con los ojos enfocados hacia el frente y la mirada perdida, como si no quisiese pensar en nada. Había dejado la mente en blanco tal y como Piccolo le había enseñado años atrás, era la mejor forma de mantenerse sereno ya que sabía perfectamente que en el momento de volver a la realidad todo le golpearía de nuevo como una losa sobre su espalda. Videl había sido secuestrada por Cell, y por más que el hijo de Goku se concentrase no era capaz de sentir el Ki de su novia ni de ese malnacido, incluso en su forma mística, y eso le preocupaba cada vez más. Era comprensible que Cell hubiese disminuido su poder de combate para evitar ser detectado… ¿Pero Videl? ¿Tan débil estaría como para no poder emitir ni siquiera suficiente Ki como para que el joven de cabello puntiagudo lo detectase? Piccolo tenía razón, si Cell hubiese querido matar a la joven lo hubiese hecho delante de Gohan, se la había llevado deliberadamente ¿Pero por qué? Necesitaba llegar al fondo de todo y sobre todo necesitaba encontrar a Videl, saber que estaba bien, volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos, besar su piel… Puede que sólo hubiesen estado separados unas horas pero la echaba de menos. Saber que no podía llamarla para escuchar su voz, simplemente imaginar lo que ese malnacido la podría estar haciendo… Le revolvía las entrañas.

Krillin y 18 volaban por detrás de Gohan, algo alejados del Semi-Sayajin, no sabían muy bien qué decir ni como reaccionar, pocas palabras podían servirle de consuelo en ese momento, así que lo que debían hacer era reunirse con los demás y ayudar a Gohan a recuperar a Videl, costara lo que costase.

Los tres guerreros Z enseguida llegaron a la atalaya de Dende, aterrizando suavemente sobre el suelo embaldosado de mármol blanco. Gohan seguía serio, pero en cuanto levantó sus pies tocaron el suelo escuchó l avoz de un viejo amigo correr hacia él "¡Gohan! ¡Cuánto lo siento! La he buscado por todas partes y no sé donde está… Ojalá pudiese ser de más ayuda… Me siento tan inútil como guardián…"

EL Semi-Sayajin miró a Dende, el joven Namekiano estaba claramente preocupado y de verdad parecía creer que él era el responsable de todo. Al fin y al cabo como guardián se supone que su deber era proteger la Tierra y a sus habitantes de amenazas, pero Dende no sabía pelear, sin embargo estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, al menos a ojos de Gohan. En cuanto llegó restituyó las bolas de dragón y le hizo más poderoso, lo que sirvió para que pudiesen resucitar a todos los asesinados por Cell después de los juegos. Se mantuvo con Vida durante toda la batalla con Buu, algo que era absolutamente imprescindible para poder usar las bolas de dragón una vez terminada la batalla, de modo que Gohan no tenía absolutamente ninguna queja sobre su amigo de la infancia. Le colocó una mano en el hombre al Dios de color Verde "No te preocupes, Dende, nada de esto es culpa tuya" le aseguró, antes de mirar detrás del guardián de la tierra para centrarse en una figura que lo observaba apoyado en una columna, con los brazos cruzados y expresión imperturbable.

Gohan se acercó a Piccolo y se colocó frente a él. A pesar de ser bastante alto, su maestro Namekiano aún le sacaba casi una cabeza. Piccolo simplemente le miró pro un momento, con una expresión indescifrable y preguntó con voz grave "¿Estás bien?"

"No" contestó el Semi-Sayajin en el mismo tono, Piccolo asintió "Ya lo supongo, no entiendo mucho sobre esos lazos afectivos, pero no me gusta que estés sufriendo como puedo ver en tus ojos que lo estás haciendo. Estás aprendiendo a ocultar tus emociones, pero te conozco bien, chico. No te preocupes, la encontraremos."

Las palabras de su antiguo mentor le tranquilizaron un poco, sin embargo Gohan seguía dándole vueltas a un asunto y necesitaba preguntarlo. Al fin y al cabo Piccolo pasó mucho tiempo planificando una venganza, y estaba claro que secuestrar a Videl deliberadamente no podía ser otra cosa que una forma cruel y despiadada por parte de Cell de vengarse del Semi-Sayajin.

"Piccolo… ¿Qué crees que quiere de ella? Quiero decir… ¿La torturará? ¿La… La hará sufrir?" tan solo imaginárselo le hacía comenzar a temblar, no podía ni pensar en lo que Cell podría hacerle a la mujer que amaba. El enorme Namekiano le mantuvo la mirada a su antiguo pupilo antes de responder con total sinceridad "No estoy seguro, Gohan, pero es muy posible que sea un cebo, que te quiera atraer. Pero no solo eso, Cell no va a dar señales de vida, quiere jugar contigo, atacar tu mente y tu corazón. Que no puedas hacer nada, no saber donde está ella, no poder sentir su Ki, simplemente esperar a que Cell haga un movimiento… Siente que tiene el control." Piccolo suspiró un poco y se incorporó, colocándose completamente frente al hijo de Goku y mostrándole su apoyo con una mano en el hombro "Todo esto va a ser duro, sabe que necesita algo más que su fuerza para vencerte y esta es su baza. Simplemente no le dejes usarla, sé que es difícil para ti, pero mantente concentrado. Cell no matará a Videl, sabe que si lo hace entonces será él el que necesite salir a campo abierto y no luchar según sus condiciones si quiere obtener su venganza. Tendrá un plan, te estará esperando y seguramente será una trampa, por eso debes mantenerte concentrado, entrenar y no dejar que la angustia, los remordimientos o la ira te domine, eso solo supondrá un lastre para cuando luches contra Cell."

Piccolo evitó contestar a la pregunta de Gohan sobre lo que el androide orgánico podría estarle haciendo a la joven Satan, al fin y al cabo para la mente de Piccolo era muy probable que Cell se estuviese divirtiendo con ella, torturándola y dejándola en un estado lamentable solo para que cuando Gohan la viese perdiese la concentración.

Gohan apretó los puños y miró al suelo, cerrando los ojos por un momento, no quería llorar, no quería derramar lágrimas, pero le fue imposible. Era demasiada la angustia que le carcomía por dentro. La impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada por la mujer que amaba, había jurado que la protegería de cualquier cosa, que evitaría que la hicieran daño, y había fracasado miserablemente una y otra vez. Piccolo le observaba imperturbable mientras su pupilo, mojaba el suelo con dos solitarias lágrimas. Entonces Gohan alzó la mirada de nuevo y al hablar lo hizo sin ningún rastro de congoja en la voz y con la mirada nuevamente seria "¿Qué ha pasado hasta ahora? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Están bien?"

Piccolo se cruzó de brazos, dando por finalizada la conversación sobre sentimientos y pasando a informar de la situación de forma neutral "Veamos, por el momento 18 ha derrotado a Güero y al androide 19, nosotros hemos acabado con Nappa, Raditz y Turles…" pero Gohan le interrumpió antes de que acabase para añadir algo más.

"Yo me enfrenté a Zarbon, Dodoria y seguramente a los soldados de Freezer resucitados" el Namekiano asintió "buenas noticias entonces. Sabemos que Freezer y su padre ya han sido eliminados. Atacaron la atalaya y Videl y Krillin les hicieron frente, y cuando 18 y Vegeta llegaron no tardaron en acabar con ellos. Además de eso he sentido una energía inmensa cerca de Capsule Corp. Pero después la energía de tu padre y Vegeta se ha vuelto desorbitada y no han tardado en acabar con ella, no sé quién sería, no he sido capaz de reconocerla pero por suerte ya no es un problema para nosotros."

Gohan hizo un recuento en su cabeza, antes de contar con los dedos "Está bien, veamos. Freezer, Cold, Dodoria, Zarbon, soldados de Freezer… Y teniendo en cuenta que el primero a quien nos enfrentamos era Ginyu tiene lógica pensar que el resto de su escuadrón sigue por ahí. Al igual que Cooler, al fin y al cabo es el que nos falta para completar el puzzle. Eso por un lado. Nos hemos enfrentado a tres Sayajins, y solo conocemos a uno más, Broly, que de momento es el que más nos debe preocupar si también ha vuelto"

"¡Espera!" Piccolo le interrumpió "¡Eso es! ¡Broly! La inmensa energía que tu padre y Vegeta han eliminado era él, sin ninguna duda." Gohan asintió, algo aliviado por la noticia "Bien, entonces no creo que queden muchas más amenazas serias por ahí, aún así debemos estar seguros... Hay algo que me preocupa, y es no haber sentido aún la energía de Buu ¿No crees que es extraño que no haya aparecido aún?"

"No, yo lo encuentro lógico, si Cell es el artífice de todo esto no se arriesgaría a resucitar a alguien que le superase tanto en poder, le gusta tener el control, y de todos contra los que nos hemos enfrentado el único que posiblemente pudiese superarle es Broly, y Cell sabía que su único interés es Goku"

Gohan sopesó las palabras de su mentor, pero enseguida comprendió que tenía razón, suspirando con alivio al pensar que no verían de nuevo a esa abominación "Bien, entonces creo que debemos ponernos en marcha..."

"No tan deprisa, chico" el Namekiano sonrió un poco "Mira, tu padre y Vegeta ya están informados de todo, seguramente no tardarán en coger a los mocosos y peinar la tierra buscando rivales, y creo que tú necesitas desahogarte un poco, así que ven conmigo" diciendo esto el alienígena de color verde se elevó unos metros en el aire, seguido casi de inmediato por su pupilo.

"¿A dónde vamos, Piccolo?" el aludido sonrió un poco "A entrenar Gohan, necesitas desahogarte, y después vamos a meditar, quiero que tengas la mente en paz para lo que va a venir, estoy seguro de que no será nada fácil"

 _Monte Paozu_

Goten jugaba fuera de a pequeña casa con forma esférica. Ya se había acostumbrado a la usencia de su hermano y, la verdad, el tener toda la habitación para él solo le resultaba estimulante. Pudiendo saltar en la cama o simplemente revolotear por el cuarto, dejar sus juguetes tirados y jugar haciendo ruido sin interrumpir los estudios de su hermano mayor. Aún así le echaba de menos, a él y a Videl, que desde que había empezado a salir con Gohan iba a casa prácticamente todos los días. Era divertido jugar y entrenar con ellos, y hacer rabiar a Videl por lo fuerte que era él.

Sin embargo aquella tarde el pequeño Semi-Sayajin se aburría. Su padre se había marchado precipitadamente diciendo que había un problema en Capsule Corp. Goten le había pedido acompañarle y así poder ver a Trunks, quizás podrían fusionarse y entrenar un poco como Gotenks, pero su padre había dicho que no de forma muy seria, por lo que Goten no había insistido. Su madre estaba preparando la inmensa cena que se iba a servir en la mesa aquella noche, así que el gemelo en miniatura de Goku había decidido salir a cazar animales, pero en lugar de eso se había entretenido con una rana, a la que ahora perseguía dando saltos a cuatro patas imitando sus movimientos, haciendo sonidos parecidos a "croack" cada vez que lo hacía.

El niño simplemente podía divertirse con lo más inverosímil del mundo. Disfrutaba de una buena pelea o de una buena comida como cualquier Sayajin, pero su madre había hecho con él un buen trabajo de educación, evidentemente no tan estricto como lo fue con Gohan, ya que esta vez Goku estaba por ahí para que Goten escapase un poco y también para calmar de vez en cundo a Chi-Chi. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que el pequeño hijo menor de los Son no fuese un buen estudiante, inteligente y avispado.

Goten detuvo su juego entonces, levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo cuando sintió un Ki desconocido acercarse. No era demasiado grande, así que el pequeño frunció ligeramente el ceño, hasta que una silueta empezó a hacerse nítida y un hombrecillo de color verde, muy baja estatura y cuerpo rechoncho aterrizó frente a él. No tenía pelo y su piel recordaba a la de un sapo, además de que tenía otro par de ojos donde deberían estar las orejas. Vestía una armadura de combate con hombreras parecida a las de los Sayajin.

"Uhm… Hola ¿Quién eres?" saludó Goten "¿Y por qué pareces un sapo gordo y feo?"

Guldo no respondió, simplemente se enfureció "¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo te atreves maldito medio-mono? ¡Yo soy Guldo, de las fuerzas Ginyu y nadie me habla así!"

Goten le miró con expresión confusa "Oh… Perdona ¿Te ha molestado? Lo siento a veces me dicen que tengo que pensar antes de decir las cosas pero no he podido evitar ver que te pareces mucho a un sapo jejejejeje" el pequeño clon de Goku se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza riendo con los ojos cerrados de forma algo estúpida, en un gesto totalmente heredado de su padre.

"¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Esto lo vas a lamentar!" sin decir nada más Guldo se lanzó contra el pequeño que abrió los ojos como si no comprendiese lo que pasaba. Pero alzó la mano frente a él para detener el puñetazo de Guldo sin problemas y usando la otra mano simplemente lo empujó en el pecho, mandándolo unos metros a volar.

"Oye… Si quieres entrenar conmigo deberías ser un poco más fuerte ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que alguno de mis amigos podrá entrenarte…" Goten no comprendía demasiado bien por qué Guldo le atacaba, pero era una pelea y el pequeño Semi-Sayajin nunca rechazaba una.

Cuando el alien verde volvió a atacar Goten no esperó a que le alcanzase para esquivarle, simplemente lanzó un puñetazo que alcanzó en la cara al hombre-sapo y le volvió a lanzar hacia atrás con violencia, haciendo que partiese un árbol por la mitad "pffff… Esto es aburrido… Me voy a jugar con el señor Crocky otra vez" Goten dejó de prestar atención a su rival para buscar al sapo al que había estado imitando unos momentos atrás. Pero al sentir otras dos presencias a su espalda se dio la vuelta. Viendo como dos hombres más grande que el primero ayudaban a Guldo a levantarse.

"¿También habéis venido a pelear?" preguntó el niño "¡Yo soy Burter!" el alien de piel azulada y sin pelo hizo una postura digna del Gran Sayaman "¡Y yo soy Recooome!" el hombretón con cresta de color rojo hizo lo propio, en perfecta sincronía ocn su compañero.

"¡Hey! ¡No le robéis los gestos de superhéroe a mi hermano! ¡Son suyos! Además como lo hace el mola más…" les espetó el hijo pequeño de Goku "Pero si habéis venido a pelear sois tres contra uno… Es trampa. Así que…" sin ningún esfuerzo el niño se transformó en súper Sayajin, provocando que todos y cada uno de los rastreadores que las fuerzas Ginyu llevaban en los ojos explotasen "¿Pero qué…?" Burter no podía creer que un mocoso tuviese tanto poder "¡Deja de alardear, mocoso1" ¡Vamos a vencerte!"

Goten se colocó en guardia para enfrentarse a sus oponentes, pero de pronto un nuevo individuo aterrizó al lado del Semi-Sayajin "Hola. Veo que son tres contra uno, creo que te vendría bien ayuda" el pequeño giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero. Era un hombre algo más alto que él, de piel roja y largo cabello blanco. En su inocencia, el hijo de Goku no se fijó en que llevaba el mismo uniforme que los hombre contra los que iba a luchar, así que solo sonrió "¡Sí! Yo solo puedo con ellos, pero si quieres pelear tu también diviértete conmigo"

La atención del pequeño pasó a centrarse nuevamente en sus rivales "Está bien, yo voy a… agh…"

De pronto Goten sintió como algo lo golpeaba fuertemente en la nuca. Jeice había aprovechado que el pequeño había bajado la guardia y que se había tragado su mentira para usar sus dos puños cerrados y golpearle en un punto clave. El pequeño Semi-Sayajin volvió a su forma original, mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, observado por las cuatro sonrientes fuerzas Ginyu.

 **Y lo voy a dejar aquí Muahahahaha. ¡Nooooo! Han vencido a Goten… ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? Bueno, una ligera explicación. Sé que Goten es perfectamente capaz de vencer a las fuerzas Ginyu casi sin esfuerzo, y más si se transforma en Super Sayajin, pero en la serie se ve más de una vez que con la guardia baja los Sayajin pueden ser heridos y atacados de la misma forma que cualquier persona. Un ejemplo es cuando Krillin le lanza una piedra a Goku convertido en Súper Sayajin mientras está durmiendo antes de los juegos de Cell ¿Recordáis la escena? Otro ejemplo es en la película de la resurrección de Freezer con Goku y el soldado de Freezer (Del que no recuerdo el nombre).**

 **Espero haber sabido plasmar bien los sentimientos de Gohan. Está destrozado y echa de menos a Videl, pero no puede permitirse el derrumbare porque la tierra sigue en peligro, creo que es como él reaccionaría. ¿Será capaz de encontrarla? ¿Qué está tramando Cell? ¿Tendrá razón Piccolo?**

 **Bueno os recuerdo ligeramente las dos opciones de la votación por si alguien s suma en este capítulo. Posibles argumentos para mi siguiente fanfic:**

 **1- La saga de los androides y Cell con Gohan teniendo 17 años y habiendo conocido a Videl en el instituto (Sayaman incluido y Goku vivo)**

 **2-Gohan y Videl se conocieron 7 años antes, justo cuando Gohan está descansando antes de los juegos de Cell. Pero perdieron el contacto después del torneo.**

 **Si queréis información más detallada solo id al capítulo anterior. No olvidéis comentar y votar los que aún no lo habéis hecho. Hasta la vista y sed buenos :P**


	14. Capítulo 14: También sois mi familia

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 14 de "Todo lo que amo" cada vez más cerca del final, aunque creo que me va a llevar algunos capítulos más de lo que había previsto, teniendo en cuenta que no he avanzado todo lo que quería en estos últimos, así que buenas noticias, más lectura para vosotros xD**

 **Quiero comentar dos cosas. La primera que siento los problemas que, de nuevo, ha habido con los reviews los primeros días tras publicar el capítulo 13, pero ya están solucionados (O eso parece) de modo que podréis comentar sin problemas. Segundo, he editado el capítulo anterior, sobre todo la parte de la conversación entre Gohan y Piccolo, son un par de detalles y la esencia de la conversación sigue igual, pero si os apetece podéis releerlo y decirme que os ha parecido.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo y me alegra que sigáis ahí y que el fic tenga tan buena acogida.**

 **Time m4: Gracias xD Me alegra que te haya gustado**

 **Star Wars: Perfecto, tu voto queda anotado, guau, la votación empieza a estar reñida.**

 **FDWriter3: Muchas gracias xD Sí, creí que después de unos capítulos tan intensos podía venir bien un poco de calma. Esto se acerca al final y no quiero sobrecargar el fic con demasiadas batallas muy seguidas, pero no te preocupes, la acción no ha terminado. En cuanto a Guldo… a mí siempre me ha recordado mucho a un sapo y es un personaje que a mí personalmente me parece de los más, digamos patéticos de DBZ, así que me apetecía humillarle un poco xD No me ha gustado tener que escribir como engañan a Goten pero creo que pega con su personalidad, me encanta su inocencia pero tarde o temprano tenía que pasarle factura… Aunque quizás te lleves alguna sorpresa en este capítulo, aún quedan cosas por ocurrir en el Monte Paozu jejeje**

 **EMG: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y aprovecho para agradecerte otra vez públicamente que seas mi Beta Reader xD Goten siempre me ha parecido de lo más adorable y he intentado plasmarlo así, me alegra haberlo conseguido. Tu voto queda anotado, no te preocupes, y muchas gracias de nuevo xD**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte, de modo que vamos con la historia.**

 **PD: Tanto Dragon Ball Z como sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

Sois mi familia

 _Cueva desconocida_

Concentración, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, Gohan la había enseñado perfectamente y aunque a Videl no le gustaba demasiado aquello sabía que cuando era necesario la meditación y el control lo eran todo. Por eso se había dedicado a meditar, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y con las manos sobre sus rodillas. La muchacha estaba relajada, tratando de no pensar en el dolor, la debilidad, el hambre o la sed que la asolaban, solo necesitaba calmarse y concentrarse en su Ki, sabía que la droga iba perdiendo efecto con el tiempo y que Cell tendría que volver para administrársela, también sabía que la puerta de esa sala solo se abría desde fuera y la hija del fallecido campeón mundial de las artes marciales era lo suficientemente realista como para saber que no sería capaz de derribarla en su estado.

Poco a poco empezaba a sentir su poder dentro de ella, como una ligera llama cálida en su pecho, justo igual que aquella vez, mientras se sentaba frente a Gohan, antes de que su vida se convirtiera en una locura, cuando su novio no era más que aquel chico extraño y tímido del instituto con poderes increíbles al que chantajeaba para que la enseñase a volar. Recordaba esa sensación como si fuese ayer, Gohan mirándola emocionado cuando una ligera bola de luz apareció entre las manos de la justiciera, justo antes de casi desmayarse entre los brazos del adolescente.

Pero esto era diferente, ella ya sabía como hacer, ya controlaba su Ki. Sabía volar y hacer cosas asombrosas, incluso había entrenado durante meses con Krillin para ser más fuerte, y lo demostraría, podía con ello. Videl nunca había sido de las que se daban por vencidas y no sería ese saltamontes gigante la que la haría abandonar y dejar que Gohan hiciese todo el trabajo. Confiaba en él y sabía que con tiempo llegaría hasta ella, pero no pensaba ponerle en peligro solo porque ella fuese demasiado débil como para cuidarse sola.

 _Monte Paozu_

"¿Qué está pasando aquí fuera?" un grito proveniente de la casa esférica alertó a las fuerzas Ginyu, que se giraron para observar a la mujer de pelo negro recogido en un moño que se acercaba hacia ellos. Chi-Chi simplemente se quedó helada al ver a su hijo pequeño en el suelo, rodeado de aquellos individuos.

"Ma…Ma…" pero Goten no estaba inconsciente, podían haberle golpeado con la guardia baja, sin embargo era lo suficientemente fuerte y resistente como para soportarlo, sin embargo aquello enfureció de sobremanera a la protectora madre "¿Qué… Que le habéis hecho… ¡A mi hijo!?" tras gritar esto último un aura de color rojo envolvió el cuerpo de la mujer de cabello negro, provocando que su moño se soltase dejando que su pelo subiese, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad.

"Conozco esa técnica… Es parecida a la que usaba ese Sayajin…" exclamó Burter, sin embargo el scouter de los soldados del ejército de Freezer emitieron los mismos pitidos, Jeice sonrió un poco "Pero es mucho más débil"

Chi-Chi se lanzó contra el primero que vio, el alien de piel roja que había golpeado a su pequeño, en primera instancia la velocidad de la mujer terrestre sorprendieron a Jeice, que recibió un puñetazo en plena cara, pero enseguida se recupero para esquivar el siguiente y aparecer detrás de ella.

Jeice agarró a la mujer de Goku por el cabello y la lanzó contra la pared de su propia casa.

La fuerza del impacto casi provoca que Chi Chi perdiese el conocimiento, pero consiguió mantenerse despierta.

"¡Mamá!" Goten, a pesar de estar débil y aturdido, se puso en pie para tratar de atacar a Jeice. Incluso en su estado fue capaz de traspasar las defensas del miembro de las fuerzas Ginyu y lanzarle contra un árbol de un puñetazo.

"¡Pistola borradora Recoome!" Goten se giró justo para ver como una enorme honda de Ki le golpeaba, no le dañó físicamente de forma importante pero le lanzó hacia atrás, chocando también contra la casa y aterrizando al lado de su madre.

Chi Chi miró a su hijo, que trataba de levantarse, mientras que ella apenas podía moverse. Burter y Recoome se acercaron a ellos "Jajajajaja, creo que esto va a ser gratificante… No podemos matar a ese Sayajin pero al menos acabaremos con su familia" la madre abrazó a su hijo mientras los dos alienígenas levantaban las manos hacia ellos "Goten…"

"¡Se acabó!" dos bolas de energía, una azul y otra roja se formaron en las palmas de ambos soldados de Freezer, y al dispararlas una enorme explosión provocó que una columna de humo cegase a todos los presentes. Burter y Recoome, así como Jeice y Guldo, que ya se había levantado, sonrieron satisfechos con su victoria fácil.

 _Tierra yerma_

Gohan se apartó de la trayectoria de un golpe directo a su cara. Puede que fuese bastante más fuerte que su maestro Namekiano, pero esa habilidad que tenía para alargar sus brazos y golpear a distancia sin tener que usar Ki era muy molesta, al fin y al cabo no podía detectar el ataque antes de que se produjera como hacía con las ráfagas de energía. "¡Concéntrate Gohan!" el Semi-Sayajin reaccionó ligeramente con el grito del Namekiano, pero no pudo apartar la cabeza a tiempo para evitar que el siguiente golpe de Piccolo le rozase ligeramente la mejilla, haciéndole un profundo y sangrante corte.

El hijo de Goku saltó hacia atrás en el aire para tomar distancia y desapareció de la vista de su rival por un momento, había decidido no transformarse para que la pelea fuese equilibrada, pero empezaba a pensar que de esa forma podía perder, por mucho que lo intentase no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza a Videl y a Cell.

Gohan apareció en un costado de su antiguo mentor y le atacó con una patada a la cintura. Piccolo la recibió y boqueó ligeramente, pero antes de que Gohan pudiese reaccionar el Namekiano le aprisionó la pierna con su mano, impidiendo que el Semi-Sayajin se alejase de él.

Piccolo, muy serio, colocó una mano en el pecho de Gohan, antes de liberar una enorme cantidad de Ki contra su pupilo, que gritó ligeramente y cayó al suelo con el Gi naranja completamente destrozado.

"Patético…" gruñó Piccolo al observar como Gohan se levantaba con dificultad, antes de aterrizar frente a él, con los brazos cruzados "será mejor que lo dejemos, Gohan, no quisiera matarte por error…"

"No… No… estoy bien, Piccolo, solo necesito un momento…" Piccolo frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa actitud. El Semi-Sayajin parecía decidido a sobreponerse en el templo, pero estaba claro que en batalla sus emociones le dominaban, y eso podría ser bueno si esas emociones fuesen la ira y la rabia, que siempre le habían ayudado a volverse más poderoso, pero esta vez era la desesperación, cosa que desde luego no era para nada útil en un combate "¿Un momento? Quizás deberías replanteártelo, chico, jamás la recuperarás si le pides a Cell un momento para tomar aliento"

El joven miró a su maestro desde el suelo con algo de furia "No sigas por ahí Piccolo"

El aludido simplemente rió "¿Qué no siga por ahí? ¿Crees que derrotarás a Cell con esa actitud? Estoy seguro de que tiene un plan ¿Y vas a enfrentarte a él con ese nivel de angustia? ¿Qué crees que diría Videl si te viese ahora, perdiendo contra mí? No se ella, pero desde luego yo no confiaría en ti para salvarme…"

De pronto un inmenso resplandor dorado hizo que Piccolo se protegiese los ojos con los brazos, con un grito de rabia Gohan se lanzó de nuevo contra su maestro, pero esta vez lo hizo envuelto en un aura de color oro, igual a sus cabellos.

El Namekiano no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el puño del Super Sayajin le impactó de lleno en la cara, lanzándole hacia atrás con violencia. Tanto que le hizo atravesar completamente una montaña.

Gohan apareció detrás de él y frenó su avance con un rodillazo en la espina dorsal que le hizo boquear ligeramente, perdiendo la capacidad de respirar por un instante. El Semi-Sayajin golpeó entonces al Namekiano con un puñetazo ascendente en el estómago, mandándole a volar hacia arriba. Gohan aceleró y usando su máxima velocidad enseguida adelantó a Piccolo, para recibirle con los dos puños y lanzarle de nuevo contra el suelo.

El maestro de Gohan cayó en picado, haciendo un enorme cráter en la tierra al impactar, no se podía apenas mover, pero estaba sonriendo "Eso es… A eso me refería, esto es lo que necesitas, nada de angustia, nada de compasión, sé implacable y no dejes que nada te distraiga…"

Gohan aterrizó frente a Piccolo, antes de volver a su forma base "Lo siento… No quería…"

"Está bien… Lo necesitabas, has contenido tus emociones mucho tiempo y es mejor que te dejes llevar por ellas peleando conmigo que haciéndolo contra Cell. Necesitas estar concentrado y en calma para vencerle de una vez por todas y recuperar a Videl… Cough…" Piccolo escupió un poco de sangre "¿Puedes darme una semilla senzu? Creo que me has destrozado algo por dentro…"

El Semi-Sayajin complació a su maestro y le colocó en la boca la habichuela de color verde, en cuanto la tragó el Namekiano estaba como nuevo "Bien… Ahora creo que deberíamos meditar, nunca es bueno dejar que una emoción así te domine sin calmarte después" Gohan asintió y maestro y alumno se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas para comenzar su meditación.

 _Cueva desconocida_

La puerta se abrió con un sonido metálico "Es hora de tu medicina, preciosa" Cell entró en la sala y se encontró a Videl meditando en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y sin mover un solo músculo.

"Uhm… Parece que has encontrado algo que hacer, bien, supongo que eso lo hará todo más llevadero, quizás ni siquiera lo sientas." El androide perfecto se acercó a Videl, que no reaccionaba, presionando ligeramente la base de la jeringuilla con el líquido verdoso para provocar que unas ligeras gotas se escapasen de la punta de la aguja.

Cell se inclinó, dispuesto a inyectar la sustancia en el cuello de Videl, pero justo antes de que la aguja tocase la piel blanquecina de la muchacha el androide pudo sentir como el Ki de su víctima aumentaba.

Videl abrió los ojos y agarró la muñeca de Cell con una mano, para aumentar su poder todo lo que pudo, su cuerpo se rodeó de un aura blanco-azulada y con un grito tiró de la cadena que la aprisionaba, logrando romperla y, con el mismo movimiento, golpear a Cell en la cara.

Sin siquiera detenerse a ver el resultado Videl echó a correr hacia la puerta abierta, sabía que era su única oportunidad, no tenía Ki para volar ni para hacer nada más, había gastado absolutamente todo lo que había logrado acumular al romper sus ataduras, pero podía conseguirlo, lo tenía tan cerca… Pero de pronto Cell apareció delante de ella.

"Buen intento" el puño del monstruo se hundió en el estómago de la joven Satan, que boqueó con violencia y escupió sangre, cayendo de rodillas al suelo "Detesto cuando la gente intenta tomarme por tonto"

La expresión de Cell ya no era tranquila, sino que denotaba rabia, las venas de su cuello y frente estaban hinchadas y se le podía ver furioso "Es una suerte para ti que no te quiera matar todavía" diciendo esto Cell le propinó a la muchacha un nuevo puñetazo en el rostro, lanzándola contra la pared. El golpe fue tremendo y Videl abrió mucho los ojos al no poder respirar. Pero de pronto Cell había aparecido de nuevo frente a ella, regalándole un violento rodillazo en el pecho.

La hija del campeón del mundo estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, escupiendo sangre de nuevo de forma violenta. Pero cuando iba a caer al suelo Cell la agarró del cabello y la mantuvo suspendida en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo "Mocosa estúpida… ¿De verdad pensaste que ibas a poder escaparte con ese ridículo Ki? Ni siquiera es suficiente como para que tu querido Gohan te detecte, pero sí que lo ha sido para enfurecerme" un nuevo puñetazo al rostro hizo a Videl cerrar los ojos, y luego vino el segundo, pero el tercero ya no lo sintió porque había perdido el conocimiento. Cell se quejó "Humf… Que pena… Creo que esta vez lo probaremos de forma diferente."

Diciendo esto tomó el trozo de cadena que aún estaba entero y lo clavó sin esfuerzo a la pared, colocándole a Videl el grillete en el cuello, tras eso apartó ligeramente el cabello de la joven para inyectarle la droga, saliendo entonces de la habitación como si no hubiese pasado nada, dejando a la mujer que su archienemigo amaba completamente vapuleada e inconsciente en el suelo.

 _Monte Paozu_

El humo comenzaba a disiparse, meintras que las fuerzas Ginyu celebraban su victoria. Sin embargo Chi Chi no tenía la sensación de estar muerta, podía seguir sintiendo el tacto de su hijo en sus brazos y no había sentido dolor alguno. Abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir una silueta frente a ella, la de un hombre, musculoso y de piel ligeramente morena, entre el humo no se podía ver bien, pero ese cabello negro, ese curioso peinado era casi inconfundible… Pero había algo en él… No parecía…

"¿Papá?" Fue Goten el que habló, pero cuando el humo desapareció por completo el propio niño se corrigió "No… Tú no eres mi papá"

El salvador de Chi Chi y Goten vestía una armadura Sayajin sin hombreras, de color verde y azul oscura, tenía un peinado idéntico al de Goku pero lo adornaba con una cinta de color rojo.

"Tú…" Burter se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta de que no habían matado a sus objetivos "¿Cómo es que estás aquí? No te hemos visto en el infierno"

"No fui al infierno" respondió el recién llegado "Hice ciertas cosas después de que me dierais por muerto como para evitarlo, y en el otro mundo he conocido a una anciana bruja muy interesante que me ha permitido volver en este momento de crisis, y creo que he llegado a tiempo."

"¿Q-Quien eres?" Chi Chi estaba incrédula, no podía dejar de mirar a ese hombre casi idéntico a su marido, pero cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver que tenían ciertas diferencias en su expresión, al igual que una cicatriz en forma de X que adornaba la cara de ese desconocido "Me llamo Bardock"

"¿Y por qué nos ayudas?"

"Por que también sois mi familia" diciendo esto el recién llegado lanzó un grito desgarrador al cielo, la tierra tembló y su cuerpo se envolvió en un aura dorada, su cabello cambió de color al oro y sus ojos se volvieron verde-azulados "Vais a pagar por esto…"

Bardock, convertido en Súper-Sayajin, se lanzó contra los cuatro incrédulos integrantes de las fuerzas Ginyu.

 **¡Y se acabó!Muahahahaha. Bardock está aquí ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? Parece que Chi Chi y Goten aún tienen alguna esperanza después de todo xD Gohan por fin ha estallado y ha dejado salir sus sentimientos gracias a Piccolo, el pobre hace lo que sea por su pupilo, incluso provocar que le vapuleen. Y en cuanto a Videl, supongo que muchos esperabais que escapase de alguna manera, pero hay que tener en cuenta que frente a ella está todo un Cell perfecto, va a tener que hacerlo mucho mejor o esperar que sea Gohan quien la rescate ¿Vosotros que creéis que pasará? xD**

 **Aprovecho para recordaros que la votación sigue en marcha para aquellos que aún no habéis participado, estamos intentando decidir cual será el argumento de mi siguiente fanfict, os recuerdo las dos opciones brevemente.**

 **1- La saga de los androides y Cell con Gohan teniendo 17 años y habiendo conocido a Videl en el instituto (Sayaman incluido y Goku vivo)**

 **2-Gohan y Videl se conocieron 7 años antes, justo cuando Gohan está descansando antes de los juegos de Cell. Pero perdieron el contacto después del torneo.**

 **Si queréis información más detallada solo id al capítulo 13. No olvidéis comentar y votar los que aún no lo habéis hecho. Hasta la vista y sed buenos :P**


	15. Capítulo 15: Tengo mis motivos

**¡Holaaaaa! Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de "Todo lo que Amo". Parece mentira que ya haya llegado hasta aquí, confieso que a pesar de tener el fic pensado desde el principio jamás pensé que avanzaría tanto, y ahora estoy completamente seguro de que voy a terminarlo. Y todo gracias a vosotros y el apoyo que me dais para seguir escribiendo xD Muchas gracias por vuestras Reviews, me hacen muy feliz**

 **Vanessa Neko Chan: Muchas gracias siempre me encanta leer tus comentarios y ver que te sigue gustando mi historia xD En cuanto a Chi Chi, tampoco es que pudiese hacer mucho, pero sí que creo que intentaría defender a su hijo como cualquier madre, a pesar de saber que no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Y en cuanto a Bardock, fue algo que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, no pensaba incluirle pero pensé ¿Por qué no? Es un personaje que me gusta mucho y no todos los resucitados tiene que estar en contra de los héroes ¿No?**

 **Me alegro que te guste que vaya a haber más capítulos, no pensé que fuese a ser tan largo la verdad, pero cuando empecé a escribir no sabía cuanto me iba a ocupar y al final resulta que pasan bastantes cosas xD Aún así estamos llegando al final. Gracias por seguir ahí**

 **FDWriter3: Jejejeje quería que fuese una sorpresa, y la verdad creo que lo he conseguido xD Me alegro de que te haya gustado, siempre imaginé a Bardock uniéndose a los guerreros Z si alguna vez se los llegase a encontrar, la verdad. En cuanto a Piccolo, creo que le pega intentar que Gohan descargue su ira, al fin y al cabo le conoce probablemente mejor que nadie, a excepción de Videl, claro está.**

 **Jejeje sí, vi la escena con Maron hace poco y creo que le pega hacer algo así al ver a su Goten en peligro, lástima que no haya podido defenderle mucho. Y sí, a mí también me da pena Videl, pero no es un personaje que se quede de brazos cruzados pero por desgracia no tiene absolutamente nada que hacer contra un Cell Perfecto, suerte que no la quiera matar porque de lo contrario ya estaría más que muerta. Tu votación queda registrada y la tendré en cuenta xD**

 **Time m4: Gracias xD Me alegra que te guste, bueno ya no tardará en llegar la pelea final, aunque todavía quedan un par de capítulos.**

 **Videl snssj: Jejejeje sí, lo siento pero me gusta ser malvado xDDD Gracias me alegra que te guste**

 **Bueno, nada más que añadir por mi parte, así que adelante con el capítulo.**

 **PD: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

Tengo mis motivos

 _Cueva desconocida_

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuanto llevaba allí, pero su último intento fallido de escapar la había hecho perder su espíritu de lucha. Cell la había vapuleado casi hasta la muerte, y seguía viva solo porque el androide la necesitaba para atraer al hombre que ella amaba hacia una trampa. Y lo peor era que la propia Videl sabía que Gohan estaría absolutamente seguro de que Cell le estaría esperando, pero aún así vendría a por ella.

La muchacha no podría estar más feliz por ello, pero una parte de ella deseaba que no la encontrase, que no la buscase, pero también sabía que ella haría exactamente lo mismo por él… Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse impotente e inútil, como si todo el esfuerzo y entrenamiento no hubiese servido absolutamente para nada.

Videl había llorado de impotencia y amargura, había derramado lágrimas hasta quedarse seca. Hacía tiempo que la joven hija del campeón del mundo no lloraba, la última vez había sido hacía dos años, cuando creyó que Gohan estaba muerto para siempre.

Odiaba verse en esa situación, con un grillete en el cuello del que era incapaz de liberarse, sin apenas oponer resistencia alguna a cuando Cell entraba para renovar la dosis de droga. Aún no se había recuperado de la última paliza, el plan de tratar de escapar mientras la puerta estuviese abierta había sido un completo fracaso, y no había forma de que pudiese abrir la puerta desde dentro si durante el tiempo que pasaba entre una dosis y otra solo tenía tiempo para reunir el Ki suficiente para romper la cadena. Videl se había quedado sin opciones, o al menos ella no podía ver ninguna, solo le quedaba confiar en Gohan, en que la encontraría, pero odiaba aquello, odiaba sentirse una damisela en apuros y eso empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre a pesar de todos los esfuerzo que ella hiciese para evitarlo.

En ese momento Videl estaba encogida en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer o como moverse, simplemente esperando a que el androide llegase para volver a inyectarle la droga. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última pero empezaba a recuperar algunas fuerzas, por lo que no creía que tardase demasiado.

Casi como si lo hubiese invocado con sus pensamientos, la muchacha escuchó la puerta abrirse, de modo que ela simplemente cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera quería mirar a ese monstruo ni darle la satisfacción de que viese los surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, no, no iba a darle ese gusto.

Sin embargo los pasos que se acercaban a ella no parecían los de Cell, estos eran mucho más ligeros y casi hasta sigilosos, sin contar que el androide perfecto no había hecho todavía ningún comentario burlesco hacia la muchacha, algo que ella consideraba bastante extraño dadas las experiencias anteriores.

Videl no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con una extraña mujer que no había visto en su vida. Tenía una larga melena de color naranja, Videl pudo decir con seguridad que no era del planeta tierra ya que su piel era azul y sus orejas puntiagudas, parecidas a las de los Namekianos, sin embargo lo más sorprendente era su aura. Videl podía sentirla y era poderosa, no era ni mucho menos la más potente que Videl había sentido nunca pero superaba incluso a la de un Super Sayajin.

"¿Quién…? ¿Qué estás…?" empezó a preguntar con voz queda una confusa Videl, pero su visitante la mandó callar con un gesto "Ahora no hay tiempo, las explicaciones para luego, vamos.

Con un simple golpe de su mano rompió la cadena que aprisionaba a la muchacha, ayudándola a levantarse "¿Pero qué… Que haces?" Videl se sentía absolutamente perdida, no conocía a esa mujer y aún así la estaba ayudando "¿No es obvio? Te ayudo a escapar… ¡Así que muévete, insignificante terrícola!"

Videl frunció un poco el ceño mientras que comenzaba a caminar lo más rápido que podía, ambas mujeres salieron de la estancia y Videl pudo darse cuenta de que aquello no era una cueva al uso, si no que tenía mucha tecnología, ordenadores avanzados que honestamente no entendía ni podía imaginarse para qué servían. Sin embargo el comentario de su benefactora no le pasó desapercibido… ¿Insignificante terrícola? Eso no sonaba como alguien que la estuviese ayudando a escapar…

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas?" preguntó Videl mientras ambas avanzaban por un largo pasillo "Soy Zangya… Y tengo mis razones. Digamos que no quiero que Cell y sus aliados se salgan con la suya, pero eso no significa que esté de vuestra parte, idiotas"

Videl se encogió de hombros, suponiendo que eso le servía, al menos por el momento, mientras la ayudase a escapar y Gohan pudiese lidiar con Cell de una forma justa, o al menos no demasiado negativa para él. Sin embargo no llegaron mucho más lejos, ya que a unos pocos metros tres figuras les cortaban el paso. Parecían todos de la misma raza que Zangya, pero eran hombres, uno de ellos era grande y musculoso, con el pelo naranja corto y una perilla del mismo color. Otro era también alto y adornaba su pelo con un pañuelo estilo pirata. Portaba también una espada en el cinto. El último parecía más misterioso, vestía una chaqueta con hombreras de color rojo, era de baja estatura y cubría su cabeza con un turbante.

"Bido… Bujin… Kugo… Dejadnos pasar" dijo Zangya, pero los demás se rieron. Kugo se adelantó "Lo siento mucho, pero no podemos, ya sospechábamos que podrías intentar algo así dado como acabaste, así que Cell nos pidió que mantuviésemos un ojo puesto en ti, parece que no se equivocaba, traidora."

"¡Escuchad! Podéis creer que sois importantes, pero sólo nos utilizan…" la alienígena intentaba por todos los medios hacer razonar a sus compañeros, pero Bujin respondió con una carcajada "Jajajajaja… Puede que eso solo ocurriese contigo porque eres débil. Pero a nosotros nos tienen en cuenta, lo siento vosotras no vais a ninguna parte."

Con esto los tres se pusieron en guardia, al igual que las dos mujeres.

 _Monte Paozu_

"¡Haaaaa!" Bardock recorrió la distancia que le separaba de las fuerzas Ginyu en menos de un pestañeo, solo para hundir el codo en el estómago de Burter sin que ninguno de sus rivales pudiera reaccionar. El primer Súper Sayajin de la historia sonrió ligeramente al ver como el alienígena de piel azul boqueaba violentamente y caía al suelo. Recoome fue el primero en volver a la realidad "¡Pagarás por eso!" pero cuando el enorme soldado intentó golpear a Bardock por la espalda el padre de Goku desapareció de la vista, moviéndose a una velocidad imposible de seguir para los hombres de Freezer "¿Qué…?" Recoome miró a todos lados para intentar localizar al Sayajin, pero su scouter no funcionaba lo suficientemente rápido como para ello.

Bardock apareció entonces frente a Guldo, el alien con aspecto de sapo intentó cubrirse de forma desesperada pero no logró hacerlo antes de que una fuerte patada de su rival en el rostro lo lanzase contra una roca, dejándolo inconsciente. Jeice y Recoome miraron al Súper Sayajin con odio, colocándose ambos en guardia "¡Mono insolente! ¡Ya te matamos una vez, y volveremos a hacerlo!" diciendo esto se lanzaron contra Bardock, atacándole con una serie de furiosos y rápidos puñetazos y patadas. Sin embargo el padre de Goku se defendía de todos y cada uno de ellos con una facilidad pasmosa, esquivando y bloqueando casi sin ningún esfuerzo, con una expresión completamente fría en la cara, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Llegó un momento en el que Bardock se agachó para evitar una patada alta de Jeice, y dado que estaban luchando a ras de suelo aprovechó para barrer las piernas de su rival más grande. Recoome perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo mientras que Bardock saltaba hacia atrás con una voltereta para esquivar nuevamente a Jeice, que trataba de tomar ventaja de que el Sayajin estuviese entretenido con su compañero para golpeare en la espalda desde el aire. El padre de Raditz y Goku no tardó ni un segundo en responder a ese ataque, lanzándose hacia delante y cerrando su mano en torno al rostro del miembro rojo de las fuerzas Ginyu, arrastrándolo violentamente y haciéndole chocar contra una pared, mientras que la palma de su mano comenzaba a brillar en un destello azulado.

En cuanto Jeice comenzó a sentir su rostro arder no pudo evitar gritar de agonía "¡AAAAGGGHH!" pero no le dio tiempo a hacer mucho más ya que una ráfaga de Ki azul en plena cara hizo que tanto él como la roca detrás suyo explotasen en mil pedazos.

"¡Jeice!" Burter se había levantado y al ver como su amigo era asesinado se lanzó contra el responsable con la máxima velocidad que pudo reunir, pero Bardock se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo sin ningún inconveniente. Recoome se unió a su compañero, al igual que Guldo que había conseguido ponerse en pie haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos era capaz de conectar un solo puñetazo, Bardock se defendía perfectamente y estaba literalmente jugando con ellos. Incluso se permitió el lujo de emitir una cantidad bastante potente de Ki desde su cuerpo con un grito, provocando una ráfaga de viento que les hizo retroceder a los tres unos metros, Bardock sonrió de forma orgullosa "Pensé que cuando me enfrentase a las famosas fuerzas Ginyu al menos serían un desafío…"

Recordaba a los soldados de Freezer siendo bastante más duros, al fin y al cabo cuando se enfrentó a Dodoria fue derrotado con bastante facilidad, y supuestamente el alienígena rosáceo era mucho más débil que las fuerzas de élite de Freezer.

"No es buena idea que sigas alardeando, simio insignificante" Bardock, al ser un Sayajin del planeta Vegeta, jamás había aprendido a sentir energía, y tampoco poseía un scouter en ese momento, por lo que no fue capaz de detectar la presencia que se acercaba hasta que la tuvo encima, hablándole.

El Súper Sayajin se giró para observar como un nuevo enemigo descendía del cielo, con su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro de forma amenazante y sus brazos cruzados frente al pecho. La expresión del padre de Goku cambió ligeramente, sabía que eso iba a ser muchísimo más complicado que las fuerzas Ginyu.

Bardock dejó de prestar atención a sus anteriores rivales para centrarse en el alienígena de piel morada y algo parecido a un caparazón blanco en su pecho y parte superior de la cabeza "Cooler" exclamó el Sayajin, con un tono lleno de odio.

"¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que alguien como tú pudiese legar tan lejos, pero supongo que tu familia está destinada a sorprender a la mía…" diciendo esto Cooler empezó a acumular energía y el caparazón de su cabeza empezó a cambiar de forma, agrandándose hasta generar púas, su tamaño aumentó y solo quedaron visibles sus ojos tras lo que parecía un casco de color blanco, una vez finalizada su transformación se lanzó contra el padre del hombre que le mató la primera vez.

 _Estudios ZZTV_

Una gran explosión hizo el altísimo edifico de los estudios de televisión temblar de arriba abajo. Las personas que trabajaban en el departamento de realización se quedaron absolutamente heladas al recibir a ese visitante, que entraba flotando por el boquete que había abierto.

"No… No puede ser…" exclamó uno de los trabajadores, retrocediendo mientras gotas de sudor caían por su rostro de puro pavor "Jajajaja… Veo que me recordáis… Veréis, la última vez que estuve aquí quedé muy satisfecho con el servicio así que he decidido repetir, haced exactamente lo que yo os diga y no os pasará nada"

Cell avanzó un poco más, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sin molestarse en tocar el suelo.

"C-Cell…" ninguno de los presentes se lo podía creer, al fin y al cabo todos habían dado por hecho que ese monstruo se había ido para siempre "Puedo ver por vuestras caras que no os lo esperabais. Pero no os preocupéis, no tengo intención de destruir vuestra raza, al menos no de momento, mis intereses son otros por el momento, pero si todo sale según mi plan os aconsejo que viváis estos días como si fuesen los últimos."

El androide orgánico se rió de forma algo psicótica, antes de aterrizar en el suelo "Me gustaría que esto se emitiese por en la cadena, durante varias horas seguidas a ser posible, alguien tiene que verlo y es probable que esté demasiado ocupado para prestar atención justo en este momento a la televisión" entonces Cell levantó la mano, dejando ver que llevaba una tarjeta de memoria en ella, entregándosela al primer empleado que vio allí "Es mejor que os advierta de que, en caso de no emitiese, lo sabré, y entonces no tendréis tiempo para disfrutar de vuestros últimos días" con una gran sonrisa la creación maestra del doctor Guero abandonó el edificio de televisión del mismo modo que había entrado.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Siento que haya sido algo más corto pero estoy un poco falto de inspiración estos días y este capítulo ha sido un poco para preparar todo para lo que viene. El siguiente tendrá mucha más acción y espero que sea más emocionante. Prometido.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la aparición de Zangya? Creo que tiene su sentido que intente sabotear la venganza teniendo en cuenta como muere en la película ¿No os parece? Yo estaría bastante resentido si fuse ella xDD**

 **Aprovecho para recordaros que la votación sigue en marcha para aquellos que aún no habéis participado, estamos intentando decidir cual será el argumento de mi siguiente fanfict, os recuerdo las dos opciones brevemente. Tened en cuenta que podéis votar tanto a través de las reviews como por mensaje privado.**

 **1- La saga de los androides y Cell con Gohan teniendo 17 años y habiendo conocido a Videl en el instituto (Sayaman incluido y Goku vivo)**

 **2-Gohan y Videl se conocieron 7 años antes, justo cuando Gohan está descansando antes de los juegos de Cell. Pero perdieron el contacto después del torneo.**

 **Si queréis información más detallada solo id al capítulo 13. No olvidéis comentar y votar los que aún no lo habéis hecho. Hasta la vista y sed buenos :P**


	16. Capítulo 16: Tarde como siempre

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí con el capítulo 16 xD Antes que nada pedir disculpas por haber tardado algo más en subirlo pero se juntaron bastantes cosas. Recientemente he empezado una nueva historia de temática de Star Wars, está disponible en mi perfil si queréis pasaros, eso junto con el inicio de las clases en la universidad me han hecho retrasarme, además de que este capítulo está repleto de acción y combate, cosa que es lo que más me cuesta escribir, espero que lo entendáis y que aún así el capítulo no decepcione**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y comentarios, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y a esmerarme en ahcerlo bien para todos vosotros xD**

 **Vanessa Neko Chan: Gracias me alegro que te gustase le capítulo, la verdad es que quería dejar claro que alguien como Zangya no olvidaría tan fácilmente una traición así, de modo que creo que tiene sentido xD Al principio no esperaba incluir a Bardock pero es un personaje que me gusta así que tendrá un pequeño papel, aunque no muy largo ni relevante (lo aviso también para los posibles chascos de los fans de ese pj.) me apreció también un buen detalle lo de los estudios para hacerle un guiño a la serie xD Gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios, me hacen mucha ilusión**

 **Videl snssj: Gracias! La verdad es que los combates es lo que más me cuesta escribir y lo que más tardo, es gratificante que se aprecie** **Bien, intentaba que fuera inesperado lo de Zangya. Me alegro que te haya gustado XD**

 **Time m4: Jejeje gracias me alegro que te haya gustado. Uuuuuyyyy… No te preocupes aún quedan muchas sorpresas con la pobre Videl xD**

 **Majo24: Todo puede pasar, pero de momento parece que tiene posibilidades ¿No? xD Sí bueno, esperemos que Bardock sobreviva al combate para ver a Goku… ¿Lo hará? xD**

 **FDWriter3: Jejejej parece que ya os habíais olvidado de los primeros capítulos y de lo que ha pasado en el infierno xD Me alegro quería que fuese sorpresa. Pensé en Zangya como opción y me pareció lo mejor al fin y al cabo se la tiene guardada a Bojack, jejeje ¿Dónde estará? Es posible que aparezca pronto… Que mal para Gohan tener que enfrentarse a él y a Cell ¿Verdad? Y en cuanto a Bardock siempre pensé que podría ser un guerrero Z si llega a haber estado en la tierra en el momento oportuno. Es cierto que era un asesino Sayajin y eso, pero es mucho mejor persona que Vegeta en mi opinión xD Y bueno, no tardarás mucho en saber lo que hay en la grabación.**

 **r: Pues si, mi siguiente proyecto es un fanfic también largo pero en breve me presentaré a un concurso de fanfics Lemon sobre Gohan y Videl así que no tardarás en poder leer uno jejeje Atento a mi perfil**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo xD**

Tarde como siempre

 _Cueva desconocida_

"No tenemos por qué hacer esto" Zangya no se sentía del todo bien peleando contra sus compañeros, no tenía nada contra ellos pero si trataban de detenerla entonces pelearía. Videl, por su parte, estaba completamente en tensión y lista para pelear. El tiempo que había pasado sin la droga empezaba a ser largo y podía pensar en defenderse.

Los tres guerreros de plata se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra las dos mujeres, Kugo y Bujin atacaron a Zangya, sabiendo que era la más peligrosa, mientras que Bido se encargaba de Videl. La muchacha cruzó los brazos frente a su cara para bloquear el primer puñetazo, pero la fuerza del golpe la hizo retroceder unos pasos, pero se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido como para agacharse y evitar una patada destinada a su rostro.

La muchacha trató de contraatacar con un puñetazo al pecho, pero fue bloqueada con relativa facilidad. Sin embargo no se iba a dar por vencida, lanzándose al ataque y propinando una serie de rapidísimos puñetazos y patadas contra su rival. Bido empezó a tener algunos problemas para defenderse de Videl, hasta que la rodilla de la hija del campeón impactó contra su estómago, haciéndole encogerse por un momento.

Zangya se defendía bien, la superaban en número pero Bujin era efectivo usando su magia, no destacaba demasiado en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Kugo era otra cosa y la mujer de piel azul tenía que esforzarse al máximo para que ninguno de los ataques de sus rivales la alcanzaran, bloqueando y esquivando tan rápido como podía, hasta que se agachó para evitar uno de los puñetazos de Kugo y consiguió pillar a Bujin desprevenido, haciéndole retroceder con una ráfaga de Ki rojizo directa a su pecho. Zangya aprovechó su ventaja al librarse de un enemigo para saltar por encima de Kugo, que tardo un segundo de más en girarse y recibió una dura patada al rostro por parte de la alienígena de pelo naranja, que le mandó a volar y chocó contra una pared. Al levantarse se limpió un ligero hilillo de sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

"Muy bien… No quería llegar a esto Zangya, esperaba que te rindieras antes" la aludida simplemente se volvió a poner en guardia, sabía lo que venía ahora, Kugo gritó mientras desataba todo su poder. Su piel se volvió de un verde claro y su cabello de un color rojo intenso, con un rápido movimiento desenvainó su espada y cargó de nuevo contra Zangya.

Videl había aprovechado durante un tiempo su ventaja debido a que su rival no se esperaba que estuviese tan fuerte, pero eventualmente fue perdiendo forma y la iniciativa en el combate para cedérsela a Bido, que en ese momento la atacaba con todo lo que tenía mientras que la muchacha solo podía defenderse de la mejor manera posible, evitando que los duros goles que el musculoso alien la estaba propinando. La muchacha trató de contraatacar de forma desesperada con una patada alta, sin embargo su rival fue más rápido y la atrapó el tobillo, zarandeándola para hacerla chocar contra el suelo y después lanzarla contra la pared.

Zangya no se encontraba en mejor situación, la transformación de Kugo la había hecho retroceder y ahora el ataque de su ex compañero parecía devastador.

De pronto la alienígena se encontró incapaz de moverse, y cuando miró hacia atrás pudo ver como Bujin estaba usando sus hilos mágicos para atraparla, Kugo sonrió y le propinó un enorme puñetazo en la boca del estómago a la indefensa Zangya, que boqueó y escupió sangre por un momento, tras eso el espadachín agarró el rostro de su rival con ambas manos, solo para propinarle un duro cabezazo en plena frente y, después de eso, colocar la palma de su mano extendida en el pecho de Zangya, para lanzarla contra la pared usando una potente ráfaga de Ki que dejó a Zangya bastante magullada.

Videl se levantaba desafiante, observando como su rival se acercaba a ella, sin embargo la hija de Mr. Satan no iba a dejar que esos tipos se interpusieran en su camino. Comenzó a reunir energía, con los puños cerrados en sus costados mientras sentía su Ki fluir por todo su cuerpo. Por un momento Bido se quedó quieto, esa energía era muy diferente a lo que había visto hasta ahora, incluso la propia Videl estaba sorprendida de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía renovada, fuerte, más que nunca.

"¡HAAAAAAA!" con ese grito la joven envolvió su cuerpo en una aura amarillenta que provocó grietas en las paredes de la estancia, incluso Bido se vio obligado a retroceder por la potencia de esa energía. Pero Videl no le concedió ni un solo segundo. Antes de que el alien se diese cuenta el puño de la joven ya impactaba contra su cara, lanzándole con potencia hacia la pared de la otra punta de la habitación, provocando un agujero en ella al atravesarla.

 _Monte Paozu_

Bardock sonrió un poco al escuchar como el miembro de la familia Cold le saludaba "¿Sabes? Disfruté mucho viendo a Kakarot destruiros a ti y a Freezer, nunca había estado más orgulloso de mi familia, una pena que ahora estéis de nuevo corriendo por el universo, me aseguraré de que el trabajo de mi hijo continúe vigente…"

Bardock gritó para aumentar su poder al máximo y el aura dorada de Super Sayajin le envolvió. Estaba claro que no había utilizado una parte ínfima de su poder para combatir a las fuerzas Ginyu. El padre de Goku se lanzó contra Cooler con rabia, pero el tirano espacial se hizo a un lado para evitar un puñetazo directo a su cara.

Bardock cambió de dirección en el aire y trató de alcanzar a Cooler con una patada apoyando la mano en el suelo para darse impulso, pero Cooler la bloqueó alzando la rodilla y usó su cola para intentar aplastar a su rival contra el suelo, pero Bardock lo esquivó usando una voltereta hacia atrás y lanzó una esfera de Ki azulado contra Cooler, que la desvió con el dorso de la mano.

Ambos alzaron el vuelo y se encontraron en el aire, intercambiando furiosos golpes y bloqueos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Era posible que Goku en su estado de Super Sayajin fuese perfectamente capaz de destruir a Cooler, pero la transformación de Bardock no era tan poderosa. Nunca había tenido ocasión de perfeccionarla ni de ponerla a prueba contra rivales que verdaderamente fuesen una amenaza para él antes de morir, por lo que la batalla estaba bastante igualada.

Bardock estaba furioso, y eso empezaba a notarse en su forma de pelear, lanzando golpes cada vez más directos, quería matar a uno de esos malnacidos del imperio Cold cuanto antes, tenía mucho odio guardado contra ellos por matarle a él y destruir su planeta en el proceso. Sin embargo no podía golpear a Cooler, al igual que él no estaba recibiendo ningún ataque directo tampoco.

De pronto sintió una energía que se acercaba a él y se giró, reaccionando justo a tiempo para ver como una bola de Ki azul iba hacia él, logrando apartarse a tiempo, sin embargo pagó esos segundos de distracción muy caros, el puño de Cooler impactó en su rostro y después la rodilla en el estómago.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse el alien le rodeó el cuello con la cola y le lanzó violentamente contra el suelo.

Sin embargo no llegó a impactar ya que de pronto se encontró parado en el aire, cortesía de un Guldo que ya se había recuperado. Incapaz de moverse Bardock solo pudo observar como Cooler le apuntaba al pecho con su dedo índice extendido y apretó los dientes antes de que un fino rayo de Ki le atravesase el pecho de parte a parte, haciéndole escupir sangre.

 _Cueva desconocida_

Bido se levantó a duras penas, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar "¿Pero qué…?" sin embargo no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, una furiosa Videl se lanzaba de nuevo contra él, propinándole un duro rodillazo en el estómago que le hizo perder l capacidad de respirar por un momento. La muchacha de pelo oscuro, aún rodeada por esa extraña y poderosa aura, le agarró la nuca con ambas manos y subió la rodilla lo suficiente para que impactase directamente en la nariz del alienígena de perilla anaranjada.

La sangre inundó la nariz y la boca de Bido, mientras que escuchaba el desagradable sonido de un hueso al romperse. Sin embargo Videl no se detuvo, si no que giró en el aire para atrapar la cabeza de su rival con sus piernas e impulsarse para lanzarle con fuerza contra el suelo.

La muchacha saltó entonces, manteniéndose suspendida en el aire por unos segundos, mirando hacia abajo, justo al lugar donde Bido luchaba por levantarse "Kamehame…" Videl colocó sus manos juntas en su costado, comenzando a cargar la técnica característica de la escuela tortuga, formando una esfera de Ki azul entre sus dedos "¡HAAAAAAAAA!" El enorme ataque energético surgió de las palmas de Videl, volando a una velocidad tremenda contra el abatido alien, que no pudo hacer más que mirar hacia arriba antes de que la técnica impactase violentamente, deshaciendo su cuerpo molécula a molécula hasta no dejar rastro de él.

"¡Bido!" Bujin fue a cargar contra Videl, que se había quedado completamente exhausta después de ese alarde de energía. Pero Zangya apareció sobre él y lo impidió, propinándole un codazo en la espina dorsal que lo mandó contra el suelo.

El impacto provocó un cráter en el pavimento de la cueva. Zangya se lanzó entonces contra su ex-compañero que no pudo hacer absolutamente nada, en cuanto se dio la vuelta el brazo de la mujer de piel azul le atravesó el pecho de parte a parte.

Con dos rivales derrotados y Videl exhausta Zangya debía encargarse de Kugo, que en ese instante se había colocado en guardia al ver la muerte de su compañero, mirando a Zangya con furia. Ella sonrió con confianza, al fin y al cabo creía ser capaz de derrotar al espadachín "Muy bien… acabemos con esto…"

La guerrera de plata se lanzo contra el alien transformado con una sonrisa en la cara, pero de pronto un resplandor de color verde la cegó por completo, y para cuando quiso reaccionar era tarde. Un enorme torrente de energía avanzaba hacia ella desde un costado, Zangya abrió mucho los ojos el segundo antes de que el ataque impactase, cubriéndola por completo.

Videl no pudo hacer absolutamente nada mientras observaba como su improvisada compañera desaparecía con un grito agónico, y cuando el humo y el Ki desaparecieron no quedaba ni rastro de ella.

"Esto es una absoluta vergüenza…" Videl giró la cabeza para dirigir su atención hacia el origen de esa voz, mientras su Ki se desvanecía de forma exponencial, no dejándola fuerzas ni siquiera para volar, por lo que terminó por aterrizar sin remedio. El asesino de Zangya era un alienígena enorme, con la mayor musculatura que la joven había visto en su vida, a excepción de la de Broly, tenía piel verde clara y una enorme cicatriz en la cara, así como una melena rojiza. Bojack se dirigió a Kugo "Tenía que haber sabido que Zangya nos traicionaría, nunca se tomó bien las circunstancias de su muerte, una pena lo de Bido y Bujin, pero eran débiles si no consiguieron sobrevivir…"

El alien del planeta Hera que murió a manos de Gohan se giró entonces hacia Videl "Y bien chica… ¿Lista para volver a tu cela o vas a oponer resistencia?"

Videl sabía que no podía hacer nada, había perdido a su aliada y ahora no solo estaba Cell implicado, de modo que simplemente bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

 _Monte Paozu_

Le cuerpo de Bardock cayó pesadamente al suelo, de nuevo en su forma original, mientras trataba desesperadamente de taponar la herida de su pecho con una mano y detener el sangrado. Recoome seguía inconsciente pero Burter y Guldo se habían levantado y e rodeaban, mientras que Cooler aterrizaba suavemente frente al Sayajin caído, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y golpeaba el suelo con su cola. "Es una pena, habría sido un combate interesante… Pero como todos los monos eres un idiota prepotente…" el hermano de Freezer pisó deliberadamente la herida sangrante de su rival, que gritó de dolor escupiendo una gran bocanada de sangre sin poder evitarlo

"Bien bien… Me alegra que te duela" diciendo esto terminó por darle una patada en el estómago que lo lanzó unos metros a volar "Burter… ¿Quieres acabar con él por favor?" le dijo Cooler al miembro azul de las fuerzas Ginyu.

El aludido sonrió abiertamente, acercándose poco a poco a su objetivo hasta que se lanzó contra él, pero sin que nadie supiese lo que había pasado Burter salió disparado en dirección contraria y chocó contra una roca, quedando completamente inconsciente. "Siento llegar tan tarde…"

Frente a Bardock, entre él y Cooler, acababa de aparecer como salido de la nada un hombre vestido en Gi naranja y con un inmenso pelo largo de color dorado. "Goku…" exclamó el alien, a lo que el Sayajin sonrió "Siento haberte hecho esperar…"

 **Y hasta aquí… ¡Llegó Goku! Tarde como siempre… Un poquito antes y le habría ahorrado a su padre un agujero en el pecho xD Pero bueno ahora le tocará repartir a diestro y siniestro jejeje.**

 **Me está empezando a dar penita Videl, todo le sale mal a la pobre, pero al menos esta vez no la han apaleado ¿No os parece? Bueno, esto se empieza a acabar, ya no quedan demasiados villanos en pie, así que los que estáis deseando ver la pelea final ya no os queda demasiado xD**

 **Recordad que la votación sigue activa, estamos intentando decidir el tema de mi siguiente fanfic, para los que os incorporéis ahora y queráis más información ir al capítulo 12 xD Nada más que añadir por mi parte, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **No olvidéis comentar, hasta la próxima y sed buenos :P**


End file.
